Garde du Coeur
by LucieFer971
Summary: (Univers Alternatif) Kara Danvers, travaille pour une agence oeuvrant dans l'ombre. Elle est appelée pour protéger Lena Luthor, la PDG de L-Corp. Entre la femme froide et hautaine et celle plus amicale et impétueuse, la tension est palpable, mais Kara est bien plus secrète qu'elle n'en a l'air et Lena est déterminée à découvrir toutes les facettes de son adorable garde du Corps.
1. Kara Danvers

L'immeuble du D.E.O. était un chef-d'oeuvre, moderne mais cependant légèrement austère. On s'y faisait avec le temps, et les agents y trouvaient même une certaine élégance. Officiellement, il s'agissait du siège d'une entreprise de téléprospection. Mais en réalité, l'immense bâtiment abritait un département militaire d'élite dont l'existence était cachée dans l'ombre de ceux qui étaient officiels.

Kara passa la porte en verre automatique avec assurance, souriant aux deux vigiles qui gardaient l'entrée. Non que ce soit réellement nécessaire vu que le bâtiment grouillait littéralement d'agents super-entrainés. Mais ça aidait à garder l'illusion d'une entreprise normale.

Comme tous les jours, elle arrivait à huit heures trente tapante, saluant chacun de ses collègues avec le sourire lumineux qui la caractérisait, échangeant des banalités avec certains. De nature sociable et amicale, elle aimait savoir que son entourage allait bien. Et elle avait aussi cette tendance à voir le bon côté partout, après tout, il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre.

Jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait réussi à la séparer de son incomparable joie de vivre. Et pourtant, la vie en avait mis des obstacles sur sa route, mais jamais elle ne s'était laissé abattre. Elle passait les obstacles sans jamais cesser de rayonner. On lui avait souvent demandé comment elle avait pu finir par choisir un travail aussi violent avec un tempérament comme le sien. Elle se contentait de répondre par un sourire, jamais personne ne remarquait les ombres dans ses yeux bleus.

Mais en réalité, la violence était aussi une part importante de sa vie, de sa personne. Son passé était marqué par la douleur et le deuil, c'était justement sa force qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant, de tourner le dos à ses démons. Elle avait besoin d'action, son désir de justice et de vérité l'avait tout naturellement menée à vouloir entrer dans la police, mais elle avait été recrutée par le D.E.O, et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire un travail ennuyeux où jamais rien ne se passait, l'ennui la rendrait folle.

Et en parlant d'ennui, la jeune femme soupira en approchant du tableau en verre sur lequel étaient inscrites les assignations de dernières minutes. Avec un peu de chance, on aura tout simplement oublié de la notifier d'un message que sa présence était requise sur une quelconque scène de crime ou enquête. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle ne faisait que des remplacements et elle s'ennuyait ferme.

— Décevant… murmura-t-elle en constatant l'absence de son nom sur le panneau.

Elle n'avait littéralement rien à faire, pas de travail de dernière minute, de remplacement d'un collègue ayant attrapé la grippe ou ne serait-ce qu'un chien présidentiel à retrouver. Absolument rien. Kara détestait l'inaction. Autant elle pouvait se montrer d'une patience à toute épreuve, là elle sentait qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle déplia et replia ses doigts en prenant une grande inspiration, perdre son sang-froid n'était pas une option. Si elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, elle risquait de tuer quelqu'un. Elle avait réussi à tenir jusque-là, elle ne voulait pas commencer maintenant.

— On n'a pas beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps, à croire que le monde est devenu un endroit sûr, fit remarquer une voix à sa droite.

Kara se tourna vers son collègue et lui sourit gentiment, amusée.

Brun, mal rasé, le regard donc, Winn avait cette tendance à n'attirer que des filles à problèmes. En tant qu'agent de bureau, il n'allait jamais sur le terrain, soutenant ses collègues en faisant des recherches poussées sur les suspects, hackant sans problème, ordinateurs et téléphones. Mais surtout, sa grande spécialité, c'était d'inventer des gadgets pour les aider lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Kara avait beau ne pas aimer particulièrement la technologie, elle devait admettre que ses inventions étaient franchement utiles la plupart du temps.

— On doit faire du trop bon travail, les malfaiteurs restent cachés, gloussa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire.

— Alex est déjà dans la salle d'entrainement si tu t'ennuies. Et le patron est parti rendre visite à la branche de Métropolis, mais sera de retour à partir de quatorze heures, si tu comptes encore le harceler pour du travail.

Kara ne put retenir un léger rire, les gens pouvaient continuer à prendre son ami pour un simple analyste, il était définitivement un bon enquêteur quand il le voulait. Elle hocha la tête.

— Merci pour cette minutieuse enquête, rit-elle. Tes infos sont toujours les meilleures !

— Pas de quoi, c'est toujours gratuit pour la seule et l'unique Kara Danvers, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en secouant la tête, terriblement amusée, sa frustration chassée par le rire qu'elle tentait de retenir. Elle courrait presque en direction de la salle d'entrainement, la seule chose la retenant étant le fait qu'elle savait que J'onn saurrait, même s'il était à l'autre bout du pays. Elle pouvait déjà entendre ses grognements réprobateurs alors qu'il lui passerait un énième savon sur le fait de courir dans les couloirs comme une écolière. Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui arracher une grimace.

En tant qu'agent de terrain, se maintenir en forme faisait partie de son travail, mais pour Kara, garder ses sens affutés et son instinct éveillé faisait partie de sa nature profonde. Ainsi, elle gardait le contrôle. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de se laisser aller.

Et puis, elle travaillait pour une organisation dont l'existence était inconnue du public et dont le succès reposait sur les profils atypiques de ses agents. Kara ne faisait tout simplement pas exception à la règle.

La jeune femme rejoignit la salle de sport où sa soeur s'entrainait contre un mannequin en bois. Ses cheveux auburn coupés court voltigeaient autour de sa tête elle avait une grâce presque féline et une force que ne laissait pas présager sa silhouette élancée. Kara ne s'attarda pas à observer son ainée malmener le pauvre objet et fila se changer.

Elle s'installa à distance pour s'échauffer, le son sourd des poings contre le bois rythmant ses exercices. Elle avait vaguement conscience que ce qu'elle considérait comme un échauffement serait pour le commun des mortels un exercice à part entière.

Au bout d'un moment, Alex la rejoignit simplement sur le tatami, et sans même se concerter, elles s'échangèrent un sourire et s'élancèrent dans un petit entrainement au corps-à-corps. Là où Kara avait plus de force et d'endurance, la vitesse d'exécution et la maîtrise des arts martiaux de sa soeur la poussaient dans ses retranchements. La blonde pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde et repousser ses limites, elle finissait presque toujours le nez dans le tapis. Et plus Alex la narguait en esquivant systématiquement et en retournant sa force contre elle, et plus Kara faisait d'erreurs, ce qui l'amenait dans un cercle vicieux de défaire cuisante. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme adorait s'entrainer contre Alex, jamais sa soeur ne lui ferait l'offense de se retenir, de lui laisser la moindre ouverture. Chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à la toucher, Kara pouvait s'enorgueillir de sa petite victoire, d'avoir mis à mal la meilleure combattante de l'agence. Et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Leur entrainement fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alex, les deux jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers le petit appareil abandonné sur un banc de musculation. Kara se redressa et se détendit en faisant signe à sa soeur qu'elle pouvait y aller.

— Je reviens, soupira Alex en se dirigeant vers son téléphone.

Kara se laissa tomber sur le tatami, elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle sentait littéralement la chaleur exhaler de son corps. Essoufflée et en sueur, elle se sentait pourtant revigorée et énergisée comme jamais. Elle adorait la tension dans ses muscles juste après un gros effort physique, elle se sentait alors… indestructible. Elle rit légèrement à cette pensée et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était bientôt midi, elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. En se relevant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa soeur qui parlait toujours au téléphone, droite comme un i, dans une posture militaire. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle parlait à un supérieur. Kara gloussa en ce demandant si sa soeur pensait que son interlocuteur quel qu'il soit la voyait.

Alex raccrocha avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. Une explosion en ville.

Kara lui répondit par un sourire alors que sa soeur filait se changer. Elle s'étira rapidement, éprouvant ses articulations assouplies par l'exercice avant de détacher ses cheveux blonds en trottinant pour retrouver sa tenue de travail.

* * *

Quand elle quitta le vestiaire, douchée et vêtue de son uniforme, soit un pantalon tactique, des rangers et un polo noir, sa soeur avait disparu. Kara ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Alex avait surement eu la chance d'être appelée sur une enquête. La cadette Danvers rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis alors que ses collègues désertaient les bureaux pour la pause déjeuner. Un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles à la perspective de se remplir enfin l'estomac, Kara passa un bras autour des épaules de Winn.

— Alors, on mange où ?

Parfois, ils mangeaient dans le réfectoire réservé au personnel, mais le plus souvent, ils claquaient leur paye pour manger de la vraie nourriture à l'extérieur. Heureusement que leur travail était bien rémunéré, autrement, les fins de mois auraient été très difficiles, surtout pour Kara qui mangeait comme quinze.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit James avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

James était lui aussi un agent de terrain, mais comme il avait été blessé la semaine précédente, il restait dans les bureaux en attendant d'avoir complètement récupéré. Kara, elle ne pourrait jamais supporter une telle inactivité, en deux jours seulement sans absolument rien à faire, elle tournait en rond comme un Lion en cage. Il avait récemment admis que le travail administratif ne lui déplaisait pas réellement, tant qu'il pouvait continuer à se rendre sur le terrain de temps en temps. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la patience de son ami, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, à son arrivée au D.E.O, il avait été impulsif et téméraire, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux problèmes.

— Où est Alex ? Elle n'était pas avec toi ?

Kara haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

— Elle a reçu un coup de fil, il y a eu une explosion en ville, je ne suis pas sure qu'on la reverra aujourd'hui. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire où on va au cas où.

Winn tapa dans ses mains.

— Super les enfants, On file chez Noonan !

Kara secoua la tête dans un léger rire et James tapota l'épaule de son ami alors qu'ils s'élançaient avec enthousiasme vers la sortie.

* * *

Jonn Jonzz, directeur du DEO, un homme imposant que la plupart de ses employés redoutaient. Son regard dur s'adoucit légèrement quand il vit Kara entre dans son bureau avec son habituel sourire amical. Elle faisait partie des très rares amis de l'ancien militaire, l'une des seules à savoir que sous sa carapace de gros dur se cachait un homme gentil et prêt à tout pour protéger les siens. Et ce, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour croire qu'il ne savait pas sourire.

\- Kara, tu tombe, bien, j'ai un travail pour toi.

* * *

_**Coucou à tous, et merci de me lire.**_

_**Alors oui, j'avais dit que je ne réécrirais pas cette histoire, mais les premiers chapitres me dépitaient beaucoup trop, du coup en soi, ça ne change absolument rien à la trame, j'ai juste rajouté juste deux-trois détails et corrigé certaines tournures de phrases qui étaient terriblement mauvaises xD **_

_**Du coup, ce n'est pas une réécriture, mais juste une correction en espérant que ça m'aide à ne plus penser à mon chapitre douze qui me prend la tête xD **_


	2. Léna Luthor

L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer et Léna en avait déjà marre de cette journée. La femme d'affaires faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête avec violence ; nervosité, frustration, peur, mais surtout colère.

On avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle, ce qui ne la choquait pas vraiment, c'était un évènement récurrent dans sa vie. Mais les responsables avaient détruit une filiale de son entreprise dans le processus. Autant les dégâts matériels n'étaient qu'un détail ennuyeux, il n'en était pas tant pour les centaines d'innocents qui avaient été considérés comme un dommage collatéral négligeable pour l'individu qui avait placé la bombe. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Tant de blessés et de morts.

Et pour quoi ? Juste pour tuer une seule personne ! Et complètement échouer par-dessus ça !

Elle ignorait qui en voulait à sa vie, mais rien ne valait de détruire autant d'âmes. Léna se sentait responsable, la culpabilité l'écrasait. Elle était la cible visée par l'attentat, et elle n'avait rien, pas une égratignure, pas même un ongle cassé. Parce qu'elle avait été retardée sur son emploi du temps habituellement réglé comme une horloge. Pour un simple problème de photocopie, la petite erreur d'un stagiaire faisait qu'elle ne comptait pas au nombre des victimes. Au lieu de quoi, elle était vivante, sans aucune égratignure et rongée par la culpabilité. Elle avait conscience de n'avoir rien fait de mal, elle n'y était pour rien, elle n'était qu'une victime dans cet évènement. Mais sa raison ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison à son coeur blessé.Des larmes de frustration brouillèrent sa vue, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, ainsi enfermée dans son bureau. Et surtout, elle avait envie de frapper quelque chose, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle n'était pas cette femme blessée, rongée par la colère, elle était même plutôt pacifique, d'ordinaire. Elle rêvait d'un monde idyllique, un monde meilleur, dénué de mensonge et de violence, ces éléments qui avaient irrémédiablement brisé sa famille.

Avant de risquer de casser quelque chose, Léna ouvrit la baie vitrée de son bureau et prit une grande inspiration. L'air extérieur était frais, mais ne la soulageait pas vraiment. Même si elle n'avait plus la sensation de se noyer, le stress secouait son corps de frissons, ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait vaguement conscience d'être sous le choc, mais elle était une Luthor, le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas la briser. Elle devait être inébranlable. Aussi, elle se força à respirer, appuyée sur la rambarde de son balcon, fermant les yeux pour savourer la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre sa journée, comme le lui avait conseillé l'agent du FBI venue prendre sa déposition. Elle ne se serait probablement pas sentie mieux enfermée chez elle, seule. Dans ce petit espace dénué de vie qu'elle appelait chez elle. Mais au moins, elle aurait été affranchie de toutes les règles auxquelles elle était obligée de se plier, capable de laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et elle fusilla le battant en bois du regard. Elle avait pourtant demandé explicitement à ses employés de n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Agacée, elle retourna à l'intérieur mais laissa la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et recomposa son masque froid et inexpressif habituel en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle était Léna Luthor, et jamais elle ne devait montrer la moindre faiblesse. Depuis très jeune, elle était une experte pour compartimenter et étouffer ses émotions.

— Entrez !

Une jeune femme entra, Léna la jaugea du regard en se redressant sur sa confortable chaise de bureau. De taille moyenne, presque grande, blonde, les yeux clairs, une silhouette athlétique... Pas exactement ce à quoi la femme d'affaires ce serait attendu de quelqu'un qui la dérangeait alors qu'elle n'aspirait à un peu de calme. Sa tenue, un jean noir avec des bottes militaires et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras était trop décontractée pour qu'elle passe normalement la sécurité de l'immeuble.

Léna fronça les sourcils, cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, n'avait rien à faire là. L'intruse avait un sourire avenant, mais son regard reflétait l'assurance tranquille d'un prédateur sur son territoire. La directrice de L-Corps se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

En tant que femme de pouvoir, elle avait l'habitude d'intimider les gens qui venaient s'adresser à elle. C'était aussi l'une des choses qu'elle se devait de faire, en tant que membre de la famille Luthor. Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec cette jeune femme à l'aura magnétique qui avançait lentement vers elle.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Kara Danvers, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis du FBI.

L'intruse appuya ses propos en montrant sa plaque.

Léna haussa un sourcil, elle avait déjà rencontré le FBI plus tôt dans la journée. Un agent qui avait le même nom de famille, bien que moins avenante. Mais ce qui était plus intrigant… Comment diable cette crevette avait pu entrer chez les fédéraux ? Ils recrutaient décidément n'importe qui dans les agences gouvernementales, ces derniers temps.

— Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir une nouvelle agent Danvers du F.B.I. dans la journée ? Demanda la femme d'affaires avec un sourire sarcastique.

Avec son armure de dédain, elle pouvait affronter n'importe qui. D'après les premiers commentaires de la presse, elle avait détruit elle-même sa filiale. Si le F.B.I. venait l'interroger une nouvelle fois pour tester cette théorie, Léna était prête à leur répondre, elle leur montrerait aussi à quel point une Luthor pouvait être glaciale.

La blonde la surprit cependant en gloussant.

— Non, on est que deux, je pense que c'est déjà bien assez.

Elle se tut quelques instants, se mordillant distraitement la lèvre avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux.

— Je suis ici pour assurer votre sécurité.

— J'ai déjà dit à votre collègue que je ne voulais pas de votre protection, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui envoie un agent après son refus catégorique à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Mais autant la première agent Danvers avait semblé faire cette proposition par simple courtoisie, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de la seconde, qui après tout avait fait le déplacement rien que pour ça.

— Pourtant, Lillian Luthor a tiré un certain nombre de ficelles pour que vous soyez protégée.

Léna serra les poings sous son bureau, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines à la seule mention de ce nom.

— Eh bien, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous pouvez partir et dire à ma mère que je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle s'immisce dans ma vie.

Et surtout, cette femme avait perdu ce droit depuis bien longtemps. Et ce quelle que soit l'importance qu'elle se donnait et les relations qu'elle pouvait avoir dans le gouvernement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés mit ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance et sourit légèrement, cette fois-ci, son sourire avait quelque chose de plus primal, féroce. Léna en était sure, cette femme était dangereuse. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain chez elle.

— J'ai déjà accepté ma mission, tant que Lilian Luthor n'aura pas décidé du contraire, vous êtes sous ma protection.

Léna laissa échapper un rire sardonique, qu'est-ce que cette gamine croyait bien pouvoir faire ? La protéger de force ? Elle ne demandait qu'à voir ça !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me protéger.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura la jeune femme si bas que Léna n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

Kara tourna les talons et quitta la pièce non sans un sourire nonchalant. La brune, elle, serra les dents, cette soi-disant garde du corps l'énervait déjà. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus utiliser plusieurs années auparavant, quand elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

— Bonjour, mère, dit-elle d'une voix plus glaciale que jamais lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha.


	3. Pacte

Kara s'étira dès que la porte se referma derrière elle. L'immeuble qui accueillait le siège de L-Corp était moderne et lumineux, avec un petit quelque chose qui inspirait un confort luxueux. C'était assez éloigné du style limite futuriste mais austère du siège de la compagnie qui employait. Elle appréciait ce changement de décor.

La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers l'ascenseur, observatrice attentive aux portes des autres bureaux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et la plupart des employés présentent des agités nerveuses. En soi, c'était compréhensible, beaucoup de leurs collègues avaient été bénis ou tués le matin même. Le simple fait d'être dans le même bâtiment que Léna Luthor leur mettait une cible sur le dos.

Kara renifla dédaigneusement.

S'ils avaient si peur que ça, ils auraient qu'à rentrer chez eux. Leur peur rendait l'atmosphère de l'immeuble âcre, lourde, ce qui rendait la jeune femme nerveuse, tendue.

Kara fit le tour de l'édifice, installez quelques gadgets fournis par Winn, puis retourna au rez-de-chaussée.

Réjouissez-vous de la salle d'attente, qui, et heureusement, était déserte, Kara sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il était quinze heures, elle avait un peu de temps à tuer et des documents à étudier.

Elle vérifia d'abord que les systèmes de sécurité étaient bien connectés au petit appareil et sourit. Personne ne pouvait approcher le bureau de la PDG sans qu'elle soit prévenue par une notification. C'était probablement une atteinte à la vie privée, mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Son boulot, c'était de protéger, pas de materner l'égo surdimensionné qu'avaient les riches.

Kara approcha de l'un des fauteuils en cuir crème extraordinairement confortables de la salle d'attente. En réalité, elle s'affala en travers, passant ses jambes par-dessus un accoudoir et son fils dos sur le second. En soupirant de satisfaction, elle ouvrit le dossier que lui avait envoyé son collègue et ami.

Un sourire dévoilé ses dents blanches dès la photo s'afficher sur son écran. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait comme une envie de mordre cette femme. C'était très éloigné du contrôle absolu qui caractérisait, mais leur très courte joute verbale demandée ... amusée.

Elle resta cependant concentrée sur son travail, elle a étudié le dossier pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Son collègue avait déjà réuni une quantité considérable d'informations, c'était impressionnant. Il y avait là, des pages et des pages sur Léna Luthor, ses proches et ses ennemis. Surtout ses ennemis.

Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était surtout le manque d'information sur la jeunesse de la jeune femme, est-ce qu'elle avait une fausse identité? C'est l'impression que donnait le dossier.

La jeune PDG était un philanthrope de renommée mondiale, son entreprise travaillait pour rendre le monde meilleur. Mais sa famille n'avait pas la même réputation, son père était décédé dans ses circonstances douteuses dix ans plus tôt. Son grand frère était en prison pour crime contre l'humanité et terrorisme. Quant à sa mère, il y avait étonnamment très peu d'informations, compte tenu de la notoriété de cette femme, mais elle aurait été liée à la pègre.

Avec la famille que Léna Luthor avait, la liste de ceux qui voulaient attenter la vie de la jeune femme était plus longue que la muraille de Chine. Et ça, c'était sans compter la liste non exhaustive de tous ceux qui voulaient personnellement à la PDG de L-Corp.

Kara soupira, dépitée. Cette mission s'annonçait sans fin. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'elle avait espéré quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Léna quitta son bureau vers dix-huit heures. En apparence calme comme la surface d'un lac, en réalité, elle était aussi agitée qu'un ouragan. Elle était à la fois furieuse contre sa mère et perturbée par la conversation qu'elles avaient eue au téléphone. Vraisemblablement, la demi-portion qui lui servait de chien de garde était l'une des meilleures. Elle était surnommée la fille d'acier dans le monde de la pègre, elle avait la réputation d'être immortelle. Elle n'avait jamais échoué une mission, elle tournait son attention sur une cible, elle finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

C'était complètement absurde, cette crevette ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de réputation. Pourtant, Léna revoyait encore la confiance dans les yeux bleus de la blonde. Elle s'était sentie en danger face à elle, comme une souris entre les griffes d'un chat. Or, en temps normal, elle était le Chasseur, jamais la proie.

D'un autre coté, Léna se demandait si l'agent spécial jouait aux échecs. Elle tuerait pour voir son expression une fois acculée, dos au mur.

En quittant l'immeuble, la femme d'affaire soupira légèrement, elle se sentait légèrement claustrophobe depuis le début de la journée. Elle détestait le sentiment de vulnérabilité que l'attaque avait réveillé en elle. La jeune femme leva la tête vers le ciel, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer à quel point elle était affectée. Elle devait rester forte et solide en toute circonstances, comme une vraie Luthor.

Son regard glissa sur les voitures qui circulaient sur la route, la quantité impressionnante de piétons qui se déplaçaient, comme dans une fourmilière. Le brouhaha causé par les conversations et la circulation lui faisait tourner la tête.

Dans cette cohue, personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle vivait tellement dans des horaires décalés qu'elle en avait oubliés à quoi ressemblaient les heures d'affluence. Les gens semblaient tellement pressés, chacun dans sa propre bulle sans se soucier de ce qui les entouraient. Léna sentit son estomac se serrer, c'était le monde entier qui clochait.

Elle se mit à marcher lentement, pensive. Elle aurait pu prendre un taxi, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de s'enfermer dans une boite en métal. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, qu'elle marche un peu. Plusieurs fois, Léna eut la sensation de voir deux yeux bleus perçant dans la foule, mais ils disparaissaient toujours comme un mirage dés qu'elle tentait de les identifier. Elle en frissonna, c'était terrifiant.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle approcha de chez elle, elle soupira de soulagement. Bientôt, elle serait en sécurité entre les murs de chez elle et elle pourrait se détendre enfin. Le trajet avait paru interminable, il fallait qu'elle travaille son cardio si une petite marche de... presque deux heures, en effet, ce n'était pas rien, réalisa la jeune femme en consultant sa montre.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement. Kara Danvers était appuyée contre le chambranle de l'entrée de son immeuble.

— Je pensais avoir été claire sur le fait que je ne voulais pas vos services, grogna Léna, agacée.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la blonde.

— Et je pensais avoir été claire sur le fait que seule Lilian Luthor peut me démettre de mes fonctions... Maintenant que j'ai signé le contrat, ce serait fâcheux que vous mourriez, ça ferait baisser mes statistiques.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton neutre, mais son regard n'était pas froid ou calculateur comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec le constat détaché qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Elle était sérieuse sur son engagement, et ça énervait d'autant plus Léna.

— Très bien, si vous voulez jouer au chien de garde, restez-là, pas bouger, persifla la jeune femme en entrant dans son immeuble.

Elle était complètement hors d'elle, cette blondinette était un vrai pot de colle ! Qu'elle passe la nuit dehors, au moins, ça lui ferait les pieds. En passant devant elle, Léna n'avait pas raté la façon dont son sourire s'était élargi. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans un jeu dont elle n'avait ni les règles ni le but. Et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir marqué un point.

* * *

En quittant son appartement le lendemain, Léna ne s'attendait pas à voir Kara appuyée sur une Audi noire aux vitres teintées. La jeune femme portait désormais une chemise bleu ciel sous une veste noire et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval. Elle tenait entre ses mains une tasse Starbuck qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées.

En levant ses yeux bleus vers la brune, Kara sourit. Même s'il y avait une lueur de malice dans son regard, son sourire était surtout amical et chaleureux.

— Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle Luthor, vous avez bien dormi?

Léna se renfrogna. Cette gamine était encore plus pénible d'un caniche.

— J'étais quasiment certaine d'avoir dit pas bouger avant de partir hier soir, fit-elle remarquer an baissant les yeux sur le café.

Kara sourit et se passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, geste que Léna suivit instinctivement du regard.

— Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé que je devais suivre chacun de vos ordres... Je croyais que j'étais le chien de garde de votre mère...

Léna serra les mâchoires.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis partie ce matin qu'après m'être assurée de votre sécurité. J'ai toute une équipe qui patrouille dans les environs depuis hier.

Kara se surprenait elle-même, habituellement calme, elle se sentait une envie de sortir les griffes, d'attiser la fureur qui brulait dans les iris clairs de son interlocutrice. Elle souriait, son regard de prédateur rivé sur Léna.

Cette dernière lui lança alors un sourire provocateur, et avança vers sa garde du corps, envahissant son espace vital. Elle fut assez agacée de constater qu'elle ne faisait la même taille que la blonde que grâce à ses talons, mais n'en montra rien. Ne jamais afficher ses émotions, toujours rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

Elle leva une main pour saisir une mèche de cheveux blonds et joua avec presque distraitement. La jeune femme avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter, pour finalement décider d'ajouter ses propres règles à ce jeu.

— Si vous acceptez d'être à mes ordres uniquement... de faire tout ce que je vous demande tant que ça ne vous oblige pas à me laisser sans protection... alors seulement, j'accepte que vous soyez mon garde du corps..

En disant ça, Léna fit glisser son regard vers les lèvres de la blonde, tout en lui caressant la courbe du cou de la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait saisis. Kara resta impassible, toute son attention portée sur la jeune femme face à elle.

— J'ajoute une condition, je peux refuser d'obéir à un ordre s'il va à l'encontre de mes principes moraux.

Une lueur brilla fugacement dans les prunelles de la PDG, de la déception? Mais le sourire de Léna s'agrandit et elle recula d'un pas.

\- Ça me semble raisonnable ... nous avons un deal, Danvers.

* * *

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé dans les critiques, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer, je commence déjà à désespérer sur cette fiction parce que j'ai du mal à aller ou je veux. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de continuer et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ^^**_

_**Donc voilà, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire**_


	4. Mission

Kara n'aimait pas particulièrement conduire et n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise derrière un volant. Mais elle réalisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers le siège de L-Corp, que la conduite avec Léna Luthor dans le véhicule de fonction qu'on lui avait alloué était la pire torture qu'elle ait connue dans sa vie.

La femme d'affaires avait toujours un commentaire, une remarque ou un reproche à faire alors qu'elle avait probablement jamais conduit une voiture par elle-même. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait une telle envie d'étrangler sa passagère qu'elle serrait le volant à en faire souffrir ses jointures.

Tout son corps était encore tendu à cause du petit numéro de la brune quelques minutes auparavant. Kara n'était pas tactile avec les étrangers, elle tenait à son espace, et Léna l'avait approchée, l'avait touchée. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre que le regard séducteur que lui avait lancé la brune, son odeur semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses narines. Et son coeur ne semblait pas disposé à ralentir le rythme.

La jeune femme serrait les mâchoires tellement fort qu'il était surprenant qu'une molaire n'ait pas encore sauté.

Elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas abandonner la PDG sur le trottoir. Sur la liste qu'elle établissait dans sa tête, il y avait plus de raisons pour lesquelles elle devait contenir son agacement que de raisons pour l'étrangler et l'abandonner dans un fossé. Dommage.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle, elle avait fait trop d'efforts pour s'intégrer parmi les humains pour tout gâcher maintenant. Quant à l'organisation qui l'employait, elle serait probablement la première à la pourchasser en cas de débordement. Or, tuer la personne qu'elle devait protéger était très certainement une forme de débordement du point de vue d'une organisation gouvernementale secrète. Et surtout, non seulement sa grande soeur ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas, mais elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

C'est avec les sourcils légèrement froncés par ses pensées relativement macabres que Kara se gara devant l'immense immeuble de L-Corp. Elle ouvrit galamment la portière pour la PDG, qui ne réagit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Kara en ressentit une nouvelle pointe d'agacement.

— Si votre Majesté veut bien se donner la peine de sortir de son carrosse...

Léna sursauta et tourna ses yeux verts en direction de sa garde du corps qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées. Laissant tomber son expression froide et neutre, la PDG de L-Corp adressa à son employée un sourire moqueur, la frôlant pour passer devant elle.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça l'amusait follement de voir la couleur des yeux de Kara changer au grès de ses émotions. Et sous l'agacement, ses iris bleus s'assombrissaient prenant une magnifique teinte saphir, qui contrastait avec le limpide bleu aigue-marine lorsqu'elle était calme. Léna comptait bien observer toutes les nuances que pouvaient prendre les yeux de sa garde du corps. Il allait de soi qu'il n'y avait là qu'une curiosité purement scientifique.

Kara l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau en restant silencieuse et calme. Par pure bonté d'âme, Léna ne la contraria pas du trajet, réfléchissant à ses prochaines actions.

Cependant, dès qu'elles furent devant la porte, la garde du corps s'esquiva rapidement, arrachant un sourire a la femme d'affaires. Elle était à la fois amusée par la retraite stratégique de la jeune femme et ennuyée parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé s'amuser un peu plus, en forçant sa garde du corps à passer la matinée enfermée dans son bureau, à l'attendre. Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Un léger rire lui échappa. L'agent Kara Danvers n'avait décidément pas idée de ce dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds. Quand les Luthor jetaient leur dévolu sur une proie, jamais ils ne la laissaient filer.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de sa si pénible protégée, Kara commença à fureter dans l'immeuble. En se concentrant sur ses recherches, elle reprenait peu a peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

Protéger Léna Luthor était une couverture à sa véritable mission, une enquête sur une des succursales de L-Corp. Ce genre de travail était bien plus son genre que de servir de baby-sitter à une femme d'affaires absolument insupportable. L'infiltration et l'espionnage étaient justement son domaine de prédilection, elle avait un don pour se rendre invisible. Elle avait la furtivité et l'efficacité d'un grand fauve.

Grâce à Winn, elle savait exactement où se trouvaient chaque caméra, ce qui lui permettait d'exploiter les angles morts. Elle se délectait de cet exercice, qui lui permettait de ne plus penser à l'agaçant brune qu'elle devait protéger et à son petit manège.

Elle profita de sa petite inspection pour installer quelques mouchards et détourner certaines caméras. Les données seraient étudiées par les analystes de son organisation qui fourniraient ensuite aux agents les informations qui pourraient leur être utiles.

En arrivant aux laboratoires, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient incroyablement bien sécurisés. Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de préparation, aussi bien pour contourner les caméras que pour passer les portes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, voilà un challenge digne de ce nom. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Winn.

En attendant, il était bientôt midi et elle n'avait toujours pas étudié l'emploi du temps de la PDG. Requinquée par l'exercice qu'elle avait réalisé durant toute la matinée, elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit le dossier sur Léna Luthor.

Tous les lundi, la jeune femme faisait le tour de ses filiales à heures fixes, avec une précision quasi chirurgicale. Le reste de la semaine, quelle que soit la période de l'année, la femme d'affaires restait travailler toute la journée à son bureau ou dans les laboratoires de son immeuble. Et elle ne mangeait quasiment jamais le midi, trop occupée par sa paperasse et ses rendez-vous professionnels. Avait-elle même le temps d'avoir une vie ?

Kara soupira, cette femme ne méritait pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Pourtant, l'agent Danvers avait trop bon coeur, elle se souciait du fait que la femme d'affaires saute un repas. Dans un soupir désespéré, elle quitta l'immeuble. Avec tous les gadgets qui entouraient son bureau, Léna ne risquait rien tant qu'elle s'en tenait à son planning habituel.

Pour faire correctement son travail de garde du corps, Kara devait aussi récupérer la liste des rendez-vous de la chef d'entreprise. Et pour cela, rien de plus simple qu'un peu de corruption liquide. Kara sourit à cette pensée en montant dans l'ascenseur pour retourner dans le bureau de la PDG de L-Corp.

Pianotant rapidement sur son téléphone pour activer l'une des applications que Winn avait créées, elle déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau de l'assistante en souriant.

— Bonjour Eve, je suis..

— L'agent Danvers, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Vous devez vous ennuyer un peu, Miss Luthor ne sort pas beaucoup de son bureau.

L'assistante blonde sourit gentiment et commença à babiller avec bonne humeur. Pendant que la jeune femme était distraite et racontait sa vie, Kara fit glisser discrètement son portable près de l'ordinateur de la secrétaire.

Les données seraient transférées directement à Winn. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir mettre à jour le dossier Léna Luthor, éventuellement, trouver des informations utiles pour sa mission officieuse.

Lorsque le téléchargement afficha 100% sur son téléphone, Kara le glissa dans sa poche arrière et interrompit son badinage.

— Oui, ce serait dommage que ça refroidisse, rougit Eve. Oh, et merci pour le café.

Kara lui fit un clin d'oeil et se glissa dans le bureau de Léna. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable, elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de devenir amie avec l'assistante. Alex avait surement raison sur ce point, elle était bien trop émotive pour ce travail.

— Si vous êtes venue juste pour soupirer dans mon bureau, vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez, fit remarquer la voix de Léna, interrompant les pensées de sa garde du corps.

Embarrassée, Kara rougit.

— Non, je... Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je vous apporte un repas.

Léna haussa un sourcil mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà qui était intéressant, dommage qu'elle soit trop loin pour définir de quelle couleur étaient les iris de sa garde du corps. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était adorable. La PDG savait qu'elle voulait revoir cette expression empreinte de timidité et de gène sur le visage de la blonde.

— D'après l'enquête que j'ai effectuée, vous n'avez pas le temps de manger tous les midis Je me suis dit que...

Léna se leva, amusée.

— Merci mademoiselle Danvers, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son canapé.

Soulagée, Kara déposa le sac de nourriture sur la table basse. Ne sachant pas ce que la PDG aimait, elle avait pris beaucoup de choses. Peut-être trop, vu l'expression surprise de la femme d'affaires.

— J'espère que vous comptez m'aider à manger tout ça, fit alors remarquer Léna en levant les yeux Kara.

Complètement embarrassée, Kara gesticula en bafouillant quelques excuses inintelligibles. Quant à la PDG, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder sa garde du corps avec un intérêt renouvelé. Ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité de la jeune femme était touchant. Et bien plus intéressant que la façade implacable qu'elle avait affichée jusqu'à présent.

Léna appuya son coude sur le dossier du canapé en repliant ses jambes sous elle. Elle était désormais intriguée par la jeune femme face à elle.

— Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Asseyez-vous et mangez, on avait un accord il me semble.

* * *

Kara dut admettre que cette après-midi en compagnie de la PDG de L-Corp avait été moins pénible à supporter qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle avait même presque été de bonne compagnie, même si ses regards brulants et séducteurs avaient mis à mal le contrôle que la garde du corps exerçait sur elle-même.

La jeune femme gara la voiture exactement au même endroit que le matin, juste devant l'immeuble où résidait la femme d'affaires. Kara descendit de la voiture et se retrouva nez à nez avec Léna qui sortit juste devant elle. La scientifique afficha un sourire narquois en constatant la surprise de la garde du corps. Kara recula d'un pas en rougissant.

— Euh... Bonne soirée mademoiselle Luthor.

Le sourire de Léna se fit séducteur alors qu'elle fixait la jeune femme face à elle avec intensité.

— Bonne soirée Agent Danvers.

En s'éloignant vers son appartement, la femme d'affaires songea qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne après-midi depuis des années. Elle avait consacré une bonne partie de sa journée à remplir des rapports, mais pas une seconde elle avait oublié la jeune femme assise sur son canapé. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle était l'émotion qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, mais elle était déterminée à préserver ce sentiment si agréable.

Kara observa Léna disparaitre dans son immeuble avec une expression pensive. Elle resta un petit moment, appuyée sur le capot, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone la tire de sa rêverie. Elle tira l'appareil de sa poche, faillit le faire tomber et décrocha précipitamment.

— Euh... Oui ? Allo ?

— Kara ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oh! Alex! Oui, j'arrive !

* * *

**Coucou à tous, et merci de me lire **

**En vrai je suis super contente, j'ai 19 personnes qui suivent cette histoire, donc ouais, je m'extasie pour pas grand choisi, mais j'ai j ****amais écris de fiction avec un tant soit peu de lecteurs déjà connus xD**

**Donc voilà, un grand merci en particulier à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, je reste motivée, mais j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, du coup, j'écris au fur et à mesure, et je suis pas vraiment une flèche xD**

**Ah et Madoka Ayu, par rapport à ton commentaire, bon comme tu l'as peut-être vu, elle cache juste sa personnalité joyeuse et maladroite xD Même si c'est un UA, j'ai gardé le fait que quand c'est par rapport à son travail, elle est confiante et forte, mais quand la situation est plus personnelle, elle est plus timide, ça se verra plus dans le prochain chapitre. Et non, elle n'est pas city hunter, même si ça aurait pu être amusant xD **

**Donc voilà, à mardi prochain si je suis dans les temps **


	5. Détente

Kara arriva en retard chez Al, le bar dans lequel elle devait retrouver ses amis. C'était leur petit rituel depuis un peu plus d'un an, ils s'y retrouvaient après le travail lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le déplacement la veille au soir et les deux dernières journées lui avaient paru tellement longues qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas être venue depuis des siècles.

Le bar était un lieu chaleureux, rustique, avec un petit air de speakeasy. Kara adorait cet endroit qui avait abrité tant de compétitions de billard, de soirée karaoké et de simples soirées entre potes. C'était autant un refuge que son studio lumineux et remarquablement bien situé.

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit ses amis rassemblés autour d'une petite table ronde.

— Kara ! s'exclama Winn en faisant un grand signe de la main.

La jeune femme lui fit signe qu'elle l'avait vu et se dirigea vers le comptoir. La serveuse, qui essuyait des verres lui fit un sourire avenant. Kara ne la connaissait pas, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant alors qu'elle commandait une eau gazeuse.

Dès quelle eut reçu sa boisson, la plus jeune des soeurs Danvers rejoignit son petit groupe d'ami avec bonne humeur.

James et Alex faisaient une partie de billard à quelques pas de là sous le regard attentif de J'ohn. Sous ses dehors de chef sérieux et autoritaire, Kara mettrait son bras à couper qu'il avait été le premier à lancer les paris. Le match semblait serré au premier abord, mais la blonde n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses compétences d'enquêtrice pour deviner qu'Alex allait gagner. Elle avait une expression concentrée, mais son sourire satisfait suggérait qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. James était actuellement une souris tombée entre ses pattes.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Kara n'avait pas vu sa soeur aussi détendue. Depuis sa rupture avec Maggie, Alex avait semblé perdre toute sa joie de vivre, se plongeant sans retenue dans le travail. C'est comme si elle avait été présente et absente en même temps. Cette situation n'avait rien eu de facile pour Kara qui voulait l'aider tout en respectant l'espace que sa soeur lui avait réclamé. Mais a cet instant, face a la table de billard, Alex semblait aller mieux, elle ne donnait même pas l'impression d'avoir bu d'alcool. Kara ne put retenir son sourire de bonheur, elle avait enfin retrouvé sa soeur.

— Kara, on joue juste après ? proposa Winn, interrompant les pensées de son amie.

La concernée secoua la tête avec un léger rire. Elle était terriblement nulle au billard, sa coordination était inégalable dans sa déficience. La pratique et la théorie ne s'accordaient absolument pas quand elle jouait. Alex avait bien tenté de lui apprendre à jouer correctement, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était tout simplement mauvaise au billard. Comme dans la plupart des jeux d'adresse, a la réflexion. C'était étonnant quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle travaillait dans une organisation dont l'existence même était tenue secrète. Elle avait suivi une rude formation pour devenir une enquêtrice et une combattante aguerrie. Elle était devenue l'une des meilleures, on l'appelait Supergirl. Elle pouvait lancer des couteaux au cours d'un combat de rue et toucher systématiquement sa cible. Mais dans une situation décontractée, si elle jouait aux fléchettes elle pouvait s'estimer chanceuse si elle touchait ne serait-ce que le cadre de la cible. C'en était terriblement embarrassant.

Kara récupéra distraitement un pilon de poulet épicé dans l'assiette de Winn tout en observant sa soeur jouer.

— Hé ! S'offusqua le jeune homme en constatant le larcin dont il venait d'être victime.

Son amie lui offrit un sourire innocent, le regard pétillant de malice. L'amour que Kara portait pour la nourriture n'était plus à prouver, et souvent, il avait eu l'occasion de se moquer d'elle quand elle se ridiculisait en public. Il se laissa attendrir, par la cadette Danvers et secoua la tête dans un léger rire.

— Je n'ai presque rien mangé de l'après-midi, se justifia-t-elle la bouche pleine.

— Oh mon dieu ! Vraiment ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Kara hocha la tête vivement, l'expression dépitée et légèrement offusquée, son regard évoquant une réelle détresse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de plisser les yeux et de regarder son ami avec attention.

— Tu te moques de moi pas vrai ? Remarqua-t-elle.

Winn éclata de rire, sous le regard outré de la jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle lui fasse payer ses ricanements par un lourd tribut de poulet qu'elle piocha directement dans son assiette ne fit qu'ajouter à son hilarité. Embarrassée, Kara décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet et se tourna vers sa soeur, qui alignait les points sous le regard inquiet de James.

— Alex, la soirée ciné de demain tient toujours ?

La soirée ciné du mercredi soir était aussi l'un des petits rituels qui tenaient à coeur à Kara. Les deux soeurs s'installaient devant un film, chez l'une ou chez l'autre en dévorant une quantité indécente de pizzas, souvent accompagnées de raviolis chinois quand Alex voulait faire plaisir à sa cadette. C'était dans cette ambiance décontractée et chaleureuse qu'elles se racontaient leur semaine et discutaient à coeur ouvert.

L'ainé des Danvers fit rentrer sa dernière bille de couleur avant de lever les yeux, croisant le bleu plein d'espoir du regard de sa frangine.

— Absolument, The Shining n'attend pas !

Kara grimaça alors que sa soeur se préparait à jouer la noire. Elle détestait les films d'horreur, ce qu'Alex savait pertinemment. Mais la garde du corps ne savait pas si cette proposition était pour l'ennuyer ou si elle était sérieuse. Rien que d'y penser, la jeune femme avait des sueurs froides. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient regardé ce film, Kara avait quinze ans, et elle n'avait pas pu dormir sereinement pendant des mois.

— Je pensais plutôt à Breakfeast at Tiffany's comme film, tenta la jeune femme en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Alex haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

— Une comédie romantique ? Les films d'horreur sont bien plus intéressants.

— Tu m'as traumatisée ! La dernière fois, j'étais une enfant, j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant une éternité !

— N'exagère pas, tu avais quinze ans, et tu étais d'accord.

— C'était avant de savoir quel genre d'ignominie sans nom tu voulais me faire regarder !

— Calmez-vous les filles, intervint J'ohn, amusé.

Il considérait les deux filles Danvers comme ses filles, et très souvent, à force de jouer les intermédiaires pendant les disputes, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une figure paternelle tempérant leurs chamailleries infantiles. Ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, même si ses filles n'avaient jamais été du genre à chahuter. Et même la nostalgie n'effaçait pas le bonheur d'avoir ces deux jeunes femmes dans sa vie.

— Chef, vous faites une partie ? proposa Winn

J'ohn leva un sourcil en tournant les yeux vers lui, avec l'expression dont il avait le secret, frisant le dédain avec un sourire moqueur. Le jeune analyste se serait tassé sur lui-même s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son patron. L'éclat amusé dans son regard démentait son attitude condescendante.

— Lorsque vous réussirez à vaincre Alex Danvers, alors vous aurez votre chance contre moi, Agent Schott.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme se précipita vers l'aîné des soeurs Danvers, qui venait de remporter son énième victoire. Ne se préoccupant pas plus de ses amis, Kara retourna vers le bar. Les morceaux de poulets subtilisés dans l'assiette de Winn lui avaient creusé l'appétit et elle était carrément affamée son dernier repas datant tout de même du midi.

Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Un repas qu'elle avait partagé avec Léna Luthor, avant de passer l'après-midi à discuter avec elle. Avec ce début de soirée prometteur, elle pouvait affirmer que cette journée était bien partie pour être l'une des meilleures de ces derniers mois. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait passer plus de moments comme ça dans les jours à venir. Cette pensée suffit à lui arracher un sourire pensif.

— Kara, tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers sa soeur qui était littéralement à l'autre bout de la salle une minute auparavant.

— Hein? Euh, oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

Alex la fixa avec attention, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées, puis elle fit un léger sourire.

— Tu es dans la lune depuis que tu es arrivée, et avec le message que tu m'as envoyé ce matin, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi.

Les joues de Kara chauffèrent alors qu'elle se rappelait le message copieusement fleuri qu'elle avait envoyé à sa soeur pour se plaindre de Léna et son sale caractère. Elle l'avait dépeinte comme un rejeton des enfers dont le seul but était de pourrir la vie de la personne chargée de sa protection. C'était avant de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie et de réaliser que la femme d'affaires était bien plus agréable et sympathique qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

— Si le Dragon Luthor te contrarie trop et que tu as besoin d'une pause, appelle-moi, n'importe lequel d'entre nous. On te remplacera le temps qu'il faut, ajouta Alex en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa soeur.

La plus jeune des Danvers savait très bien qu'elle pouvait compter sur chacun de ses amis pour protéger sa santé mentale et le secret qui allait avec. Et elle leur en était reconnaissante, mais elle était du genre à aller au bout des missions qui lui étaient assignées. Alex le savait, mais elle protègerait toujours Kara contre vents et marées, quoi qu'il arrive, la blonde savait que toujours sa grande soeur serait là pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle doutait cependant que ce soit nécessaire dans le cas présent, Léna n'était pas toujours un dragon.

— Si j'ai besoin que tu viennes me sauver, je t'appellerai directement, répondit Kara avec son sourire lumineux.

Alex sembla se détendre à ces mots, son regard s'attendrissant alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

— Games of Thrones demain soir ?

— Carrément Games of Thrones !

* * *

**Coucou à tous, et oui, pour une fois, je publie à l'heure **

**Pour être honnête, je suis pas satisfaite par ce chapitre, je viens littéralement tout juste de finir de l'écrire et je n'ai même pas commencé le chapitre suivant xD**

**J'espère que la lecture n'aura pas été trop pénible sans la présence de Léna où même d'action quelle qu'elle soit xD**

**Ah et Madoka Ayu, tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure, parce que je suis un brin sadique **


	6. Juste Lena

Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine que Kara s'occupait de la protection de Léna Luthor. En ce laps de temps, elle n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant au sein de l'entreprise, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit la PDG de L-Corp savait très bien dissimuler ses traces et cacher ses activités illicites. Ou alors – et Kara espérait que ce soit la deuxième option – depuis son changement de nom et de PDG, l'entreprise avait effectivement changé de voie et n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pègre.

Cependant, sur ce petit intervalle de temps que la jeune agent Danvers avait passé à côtoyer Léna, la tension n'avait jamais disparu. La femme d'affaires flirtait allègrement avec sa garde du corps pour le plaisir de la mettre mal à l'aise et Kara devait utiliser tout son sang-froid pour agir comme si elle n'était pas affectée. Jouer les indifférentes était facilité par les débats houleux qui ambiançaient tout de même une grande partie du temps qu'elles passaient ensemble. Malgré le comportement de la femme d'affaires leur relation restait cordiale, Kara faisait tout pour. Elle appréciait la femme d'affaires en tant que personne, mais chaque fois qu'elle perturbait la routine de l'entrepreneuse et scientifique, une dispute éclatait. C'était inéluctable. Léna Luthor n'était pas femme à se laisser dicter sa conduite.

Aussi, quand en ce début de lundi matin, Kara avait tenté de convaincre la PDG de changer l'ordre de visite de ses filiales, cette dernière avait protesté avec virulence. La garde du corps s'y attendait, elle avait même préparé ses arguments à l'avance, mais le parti opposé était visiblement un maestro du débat. Et lui tenir tête requerrait bien plus de sang-froid que ce que la jeune femme avait prévu. Elle était à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être à ce point têtue, sans se soucier de ceux qui pourraient être blessés dans le processus.

— Ce n'était que ma tentative d'assassinat trimestrielle, il faudrait que vous passiez à autre chose, Mlle Danvers, asséna la scientifique d'une voix glaciale.

Kara avait l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir sincèrement dit ça ?

— Que je passe à autre chose ? La dernière fois, il y a eu trente-et-un morts, soixante-treize blessés, croyez-vous qu'ils vont passer à autre chose ? Ou leur famille ? Combien de gens de votre entourage doivent mourir pour que le monde cesse de tourner autour de vous ?

Le masque glacial de Léna se fendit, la stupeur laissant transparaitre la douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle avait si bien dissimulées durant toute cette semaine. La preuve que la scientifique était bien une humaine avec des émotions finalement. Cependant, l'agent du gouvernement était bien trop énervée pour se laisser émouvoir. Avant de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'elle puisse regretter, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

Kara sentit sa tête tourner, son coeur battant si fort sous la colère qu'elle sentait son sang pulser sans ses veines, l'entendait bourdonner dans ses tempes. Elle serra les dents à en avoir mal. Sa respiration était erratique, ses émotions les plus violentes ne la laissant plus réfléchir de façon rationnelle. L'attaque qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente avait fait remonter des souvenirs. Si elle n'y avait pas pensé de la semaine, face à ce bureau, alors que Léna balayait chacun de ses arguments, elle n'avait pensé qu'aux flammes ayant dévoré la filiale de L-corp. Et c'est comme si elle était à nouveau une enfant terrifiée au milieu d'un incendie.

Elle avait envie de hurler. De se débarrasser de toutes les émotions négatives qui envahissaient sa psyché. Sa colère s'imprégnait de sa détresse pour réduire à néant son self-contrôle, la laissant complètement au bout du rouleau.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, prendre l'ascenseur dans son état n'était même pas une option. Le simple fait de regarder les doubles portes métalliques réveillant la claustrophobie dont elle croyait s'être débarrassée. Elle prit donc les escaliers, l'exercice lui permettant de régulariser sa respiration. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'air, sa tête cessait de tourner, elle se sentait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions

Alors qu'elle arrivait proche du rez-de-chaussée et retrouvait son calme, Kara se mordit la lèvre, elle était allée trop loin. Ce qu'elle avait dit était juste gratuitement cruel. Léna Luthor était têtue, mais elle ne méritait pas ces paroles violentes. Surtout que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds n'en pensait pas un mot, elle avait juste laissé sa douleur et sa colère s'exprimer. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même, elle s'en voulait énormément, ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle était d'ordinaire calme et optimiste en toutes circonstances.

Il n'était même pas neuf heures et elle était épuisée par sa journée. Kara posa le regard sur les escaliers, l'épuisement s'abattit sur ses épaules, il fallait tout remonter à présent.

* * *

Léna resta silencieuse, longtemps après le départ rageur de sa garde du corps. Même si elle détestait admettre une défaite, elle devait bien avouer que la blonde avait marqué un point. C'était de sa faute si tous ces gens avaient été blessés, et même son remarquable esprit scientifique et rationnel ne pouvait pas empêcher la culpabilité d'envahir son esprit.

Elle envoya un mail à chacun des directeurs de ses filiales pour les prévenir qu'elle repoussait les réunions à l'après-midi. La femme d'affaires ne savait pas quand sa garde du corps reviendrait et elle lui avait promis d'aller nulle part sans elle. Quoi qu'on en dise, elle n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. La PDG allait donc prendre son mal en patience et attendre que la jeune femme revienne. Si elle revenait, ce ne serait pas étonnant si un nouvel agent du FBI se pointait dans son bureau pour l'informer qu'il prenait la relève. Ce serait dommage, Léna avait apprécié l'agent Danvers, qui s'était avéré serviable, sympathique, de bonne compagnie, et surtout, elle ne l'avait jamais jugée d'après son nom de famille. Aussi, Léna avait apprécié la mettre mal à l'aise, la pousser dans ses retranchements. Etudier les réactions de sa garde du corps avait été un véritable hobby cette dernière semaine. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas se noyer dans la culpabilité. Arrivée au bout de ses réflexions, Léna réenferma ses émotions dans des boîtes, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Elles s'étaient beaucoup disputées ces derniers jours, la nature indépendante de la femme d'affaires ne s'accordant pas avec le fait d'avoir quelqu'un épiant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes, c'était son orgueil qui avait mis l'agent dans une colère noire. Lena n'avait pas su identifier la lueur qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux bleus devenus orageux, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sa garde du Corps avait été un rayon de soleil quand elle ne portait pas son masque assuré d'agent du FBI. La Luthor savait mieux que n'importe qui voir à travers les masques des gens, elle en portait un elle-même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais elle n'avait rien vu derrière le sourire lumineux de Kara Danvers. Elle avait cru que la confiance et l'arrogance cachaient la joie de vivre incompatible avec son travail violent. Mais au final, était-ce le sourire rayonnant qui cachait une détresse et une colère dévorante ? Elle n'en était pas sure, elle n'arrivait pas à réellement cerner la personnalité de la blonde.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups timides frappés à la porte. Léna fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce son, ce n'était pas une de ses assistantes, lesquelles avaient une certaine assurance pour s'annoncer dans son bureau. Cependant, le mystère ne dura pas, car malgré l'absence de réponse de sa part, la porte s'ouvrit.

La femme d'affaires étouffa sa surprise à la vue de Kara faisant une apparition hésitante. La jeune garde du corps avait les joues légèrement rougies et une expression indécise qui la rajeunissait encore plus. Elle évoquait bien plus un enfant prit en faute qu'à la féroce agent du gouvernement que lui avaient dépeinte ses recherches. Léna garda une expression neutre et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise en attendant de voir ce qu'allait dire ou faire la blonde.

Cette dernière tordait ses mains nerveusement, son regard résolument rivé au sol.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement d'une voix basse. J'ai dépassé les bornes, et je...

Lena fronça les sourcils, même si la fureur glaciale avait disparu du regard de la garde du corps, il restait une souffrance sourde alors qu'elle parlait à une vitesse folle. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Léna détestait ça. Kara se caractérisait par de la gentillesse, de la bienveillance, de l'optimisme Les ténèbres qui assombrissaient les iris bleus ne pouvaient pas lui appartenir. D'un autre côté, Lena n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur le passé de la jeune femme, comme si elle n'avait pas existé avant son fronça les sourcils et se mordit légèrement la lèvre en ramenant son regard sur sa garde du corps. La scientifique réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à la tirade de la jeune femme face à elle, qui se confondait en excuses, et grimaça. Ce débit de parole était véritablement inhumain.

— Stop ! dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire en levant une main.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, ce qui était un comble étant donné son quotient intellectuel hautement élevé. Si elle entendait encore un "désolé", elle allait jeter son ordinateur sur la tête de la blonde qui avait baissé la tête et regardait ses mains, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Léna en resta bouche bée, tellement elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir un jour cette expression sur le visage de cette femme qui lui avait paru si forte jusqu'à présent. Il y avait une sorte de vulnérabilité dans l'embarras et la tristesse que l'expression de Kara laissait filtrer. Elle se sentait réellement mal à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était sincère dans ses excuses.

Lena se leva et contourna son bureau instinctivement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et alors que sa main se tendait vers celles de Kara, la femme d'affaires s'immobilisa, se mordant la lèvre, agacée en réalisant son geste. Elle croisa un regard d'un bleu limpide, qui s'était relevé sur elle pendant son bref moment d'égarement. Moment d'égarement qu'elle regrettait parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle, Lena Luthor, qui ne laissait jamais ses émotions influer sur son jugement, était troublée. Le regard triste et les excuses maladroites l'avaient touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé.

C'était déconcertant.

Très bien, rester calme, froide. Ne pas laisser ses émotions filtrer. Les Luthors ne peuvent pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Léna se répéta comme un mantra les leçons qui lui avaient été inculquées par sa mère adoptive.

— Ce n'est rien, dit-elle finalement. Je suis une Luthor, si je devais m'effondrer à chaque fois qu'on m'adresse un reproche, je ne serais surement pas ici

Kara fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne vois pas ce que le fait que vous soyez une Luthor vient faire là...

Léna ne répondit pas, est-ce que cette femme vivait dans une grotte? Il y avait au moins un article diffamatoire à son sujet qui faisait son apparition dans la presse chaque jour. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, chacun de ses actes était analysé et avili par les journalistes du pays. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de faire changer l'opinion que les gens avaient d'elle. C'était inutile, alors elle vivait juste sa vie comme elle l'entendait, en gardant un masque glacial afin de ne pas montrer qu'elle était affectée par ce qu'on disait d'elle.

— Ce que j'ai dit était horrible... ce n'était pas justifié, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez un monstre ou que vous vous en fichez de vos employés... Je crois que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Elle n'avait pas détourné le regard, mais ses joues avaient légèrement rougi dans un élan de timidité. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, Léna avait trouvé sa garde du corps agréable à regarder. Il n'y avait rien de mal à fantasmer sur son garde du corps, ça semblait même être encouragé par le cinéma et la littérature. Mais elle savait que rien ne serait plus aussi simple. Parce qu'elle était attendrie par les facettes de la jeune femme qu'elle avait découvertes au fur et à mesure de la semaine, et cette douceur, cette gentillesse pourrait bien l'émouvoir si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

— J'ai repoussé les visites des succursales à cet après-midi, répondit Léna afin de changer de sujet.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses émotions. Quoi qu'en pense Kara Danvers, Léna était une Luthor, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Les sentiments sont une faiblesse.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Kara se gara devant l'immeuble où résidait Léna. La jeune femme soupira en allant ouvrir la portière pour la brune. Alex allait la tuer, elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis une éternité, mais la scientifique était un véritable bourreau de travail.

Pendant qu'elles faisaient le tour des succursales, Kara était restée tout le temps deux pas derrière sa protégée. Elle était restée attentive, retenant les noms et les visages des responsables. Puis quand elles étaient retournées à L-Corp, la jeune femme s'était installée tranquillement dans le canapé vicieusement confortable du bureau de Léna, pendant que la femme d'affaires remplissait de la paperasse. Souvent, le regard de Kara avait été attiré par la femme concentrée, penchée sur ses feuilles. Elle avait eu une expression concentrée, et parfois, elle fronçait les sourcils et faisait une moue en noircissant les feuilles avec un stylo qui valait surement un mois du salaire de Kara. Et du coup, la jeune agent du gouvernement n'avait pas eu le coeur à l'interrompre et l'avait laissé travailler en alternant observation contemplative de la travailleuse et repos léger.

Kara se secoua, elle ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder, ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment.

— Bonne nuit Mlle Luthor

La femme d'affaires resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague. Elle avait passé presque toute la journée à réfléchir et se demandait si elle devait partager la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Son regard retrouva Kara, qui semblait interrogative quant à son silence. Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres.

— Appelle-moi Léna. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être tout le temps une Luthor.

* * *

**Et c'est mon chapitre le plus long ! Je suis super fière de moi xD **

**Alors oui, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans les derniers chapitres, et ça peut surement vous lasser, mais je ne veux pas faire avancer les choses trop vite. Et puis j'aime prendre mon temps en règle générale xD **

**Enfin bref, merci à ceux qui me lisent, c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire **


	7. Téléphone

**Coucou à tous, alors oui, un chapitre aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai été énergisée par votre enthousiasme à tous xD**

**T****rès** **précisément, les Wattpadiens, qui m'ont encouragés comme jamais xD**

**Ca m'a mis une pèche d'enfer, du coup, voilà, en remerciement, voilà le chapitre 7 avec 5 jours d'avance. A priori ça ne devrais pas retarder le chapitre 8 qui sortira mardi à la place de celui-ci **

* * *

Comme tous les mercredis, Kara s'installa sur son canapé, se blottissant sous un plaid pour la soirée cinéma. Une de ses traditions familiales préférées quand elle était en avait l'énergie.

Ça faisait deux jours que Léna lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Se rendait-elle compte de l'impact que cette réclamation pouvait avoir sur sa pauvre garde du corps ?

Sur le moment, Kara n'avait pas contesté parce qu'elle avait sentit que ce n'était pas un acte anodin. La femme d'affaires avait dit ne pas toujours vouloir être une Luthor, ça signifiait quoi concrètement ? Ce n'était probablement qu'une simple réclamation amicale, mais Kara avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière les paroles de la scientifique. Ou alors était-ce seulement ce qu'elle voulait croire ? Pourtant, pendant le peu de temps que Kara avait passé auprès de Léna Luthor, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que cette femme soit du genre à faire quoi que ce soit sans raison. Mais elle se faisait probablement des films, c'était stupide après tout. Léna lui avait juste demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, il n'y avait surement aucun motif caché.

La plus jeune des soeurs Danvers se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le problème de la soirée cinéma, ce soir-là, c'était que si sa soeur réalisait son trouble, elle allait la cuisiner. Et Kara était autant incapable de mentir que sa soeur était douée pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour pour subir un des interrogatoires d'Alex, elle était épuisée par deux nuits blanches. Parce que la réclamation de Léna l'avait tellement perturbée qu'elle avait passée plus de temps à cogiter qu'à se reposer. Ce qui maintenant la rendait inapte à résister à l'interrogatoire dans les règles qui l'attendaient si jamais Alex se rendait compte de son trouble. Comment le cacher à un agent d'élite avec une expertise dans l'analyse des modèles vocaux et du langage corporel. Kara était à deux doigts de bondir pour se remettre à faire les cent pas – son activité favorite, ces deux derniers jours – lorsque Alex déposa une montagne de pizza sur la table basse juste devant elle, interrompant ses pensées.

Kara n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit après la demande de Léna, parce qu'en plus de s'interroger sur ses raisons, elle s'était sentie mal. Après tout, elle enquêtait sur L-Corp en parallèle de son travail de garde du corps. Et elle avait eu l'impression d'abuser de la confiance de la femme d'affaires.

Aussi, après une nuit blanche à cogiter, Kara avait retiré tous les mouchards qu'elle avait placés dans l'entreprise. Puis elle était restée dans le bureau de la scientifique à rattraper sa nuit dans le canapé blanc qu'elle commençait à adorer. Et le soir, en rentrant chez elle, elle avait passé cette seconde nuit à rédiger un rapport, qu'elle avait transmis le lendemain aux aurores. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer son enquête, et si le D.E.O comptait poursuivre, alors ils devraient envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le leur avait fait comprendre clairement, avec possiblement un peu trop d'agressivité. J'ohn n'avait cependant pas posé de questions, il lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur, mais Kara avait réussi à garder une expression neutre. Elle était tout particulièrement fière de sa poker face du jour. Elle avait tenu bon face au regard scrutateur qui donnait l'impression que l'homme lisait votre âme.

Mais comment lui dire qu'un de ses meilleurs agents commençait à considérer l'objet de sa mission comme une amie. Kara ne pouvait décemment pas trahir ce début de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage ou l'envie d'exposer cette amitié naissante au reste du monde, fut-ce ses proches. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne la comprendraient pas. Ils avaient toujours une opinion préconçue de la jeune femme, chacun de ses amis lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle.

Voyant que sa soeur ne réagissait pas, Alex poussa les jambes de sa cadette sans ménagement afin de s'offrir une place sur le canapé. Ignorant le grognement de protestation de la blonde, elle se laissa tomber rudement à côté d'elle. Elle sourit au regard outré que lui adressa Kara et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

— Allez, racontes.

Kara se renfrogna et grogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Raconter quoi?

— Ça fait deux jours que tu es dans ta bulle. C'est le dragon Luthor qui te met dans cet état ?

La blonde secoua la tête, se mordant la langue pour ne pas corriger sa soeur. Léna n'était pas un dragon. Mais Kara ne pouvait pas le lui dire, admettre qu'elle appréciait la femme cachée derrière le dragon. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à maintenir une certaine distance avec les gens. Elle était sociable et amicale, mais ne pas s'attacher était plus facile pour elle. Tant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas su garder ses réserves avec Léna, elle ne pouvait pas en parler, même à sa soeur.

— C'est rien, répondit-elle finalement. Tu as du nouveau sur l'enquête?

Elle était vraiment partagée sur ce qu'elle souhaitait. D'un côté, elle voulait en finir avec cette mission pour retrouver sa paix intérieure, à la fin de l'enquête, Léna ne serait plus sous sa protection, parce qu'elle serait en sécurité. Mais alors, est-ce que la femme d'affaires voudrait toujours la considérer comme son amie ? Kara ne s'expliquait pas le pincement qui malmenait son coeur à cette question qui résonnait dans son esprit.

La soirée avait été longue, Kara avait vraiment essayé de participer à la conversation avec sa soeur, mais elle s'était cantonnée à des réponses courtes, automatiques. Alex avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme cette dernière avait éludé chacune de ses tentatives d'en savoir plus, elle avait accepté la fatigue comme excuse. Kara avait en effet l'air épuisée, elle avait fini par s'endormir en plein milieu du film. Alex comptait bien lui infliger un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art, mais plus tard. Elle pouvait se montrer patiente quand c'était nécessaire.

* * *

Kara se réveilla dans son canapé, aussi épuisée que la veille au soir. Autant pour un sommeil réparateur, elle allait devoir carburer au café pour survivre à cette journée. La jeune femme se redressa, s'installant en tailleur et passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés par sa nuit. Alex exagérait, elle aurait pu la réveiller au lieu de partir comme une voleuse !

Surtout qu'il était déjà 7h30, réalisa-t-elle en saisissant son téléphone. Léna arrivait à son bureau à 8 heures tapantes et pour cela, elle quittait son appartement un quart d'heure à l'avance. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en retard !

— Merde !

La jeune femme se changea, se brossa les dents et les cheveux en un temps record et fila à l'extérieur. Evidemment, comme elle était déjà en retard, ce fut le jour où sa clé se bloqua dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, que tous les feux passèrent au rouge juste pour elle et que tous les piétons de la ville traversèrent devant sa voiture. Kara détestait conduire, mais jamais elle ne s'était autant énervée au volant. Elle exprima son agacement dans un langage des plus fleuris et créatif en se dirigeant aussi rapidement que la circulation le lui permettait vers l'immeuble où résidait la plus jeune des Luthors.

* * *

Quand Léna passa les doubles portes en verre en faisant un léger signe de tête à l'agent de sécurité de l'immeuble posté là, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Kara. Habituellement, sa jolie garde du corps était d'une ponctualité sans faille, l'attendant avec un café et un sourire lumineux.

Et la femme d'affaires réalisait avec ennui qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter son adorable agent du FBI. Il y avait surement une raison valable à son absence, même si Léna aurait aimé en être informée. Elle était une femme d'affaires avec des responsabilités, qui incluaient entre autres le fait d'être à l'heure sur son lieu de travail, surtout quand elle avait rendez-vous avec les responsables d'une entreprise qu'elle était en train de racheter. Et de toute évidence, elle ne s'inquiétait certainement pas de ce retard aussi inopportun qu'inhabituel. Les raisons justifiant une absence ou un retard ne sont pas forcément un accident de la route, une agression ou un enlèvement. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'angoisser.

Elle sortait son téléphone de sa poche pour faire venir un chauffeur de L-Corp quand la voiture noire arriva et se gara précipitamment juste devant elle. Kara en sortit en courant, elle avait une expression paniquée, les yeux écarquillés en réalisant que Léna était déjà dehors.

— Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard ! Je me suis endormie sans mettre mon réveil hier soir, du coup ce matin il n'a pas sonné et...

Léna ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à la panique démesurée de la jeune femme. Elle parlait à toute vitesse à grand renfort de gestes afin d'expliquer les raisons de son retard. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été attachés n'importe comment, des mèches fuyant son élastique et elle était complètement débraillée. Il aurait été impossible que la scientifique ne devine pas la cause de son retard. Voilà, elle était vivante et en bonne santé, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour cinq minutes de retard. Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé retenir.

Le débit de paroles de sa garde du corps était stupéfiant, la femme d'affaires en était impressionnée. Mais surtout elle la trouvait adorable, son flot de paroles tari, la jeune femme avait une expression penaude et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

— Kara, il me faudrait ton numéro de téléphone.

Bon, ok, elle n'avait pas prévu de le demander aussi abruptement, mais sur le moment, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à dire. Au moins, elle n'avait pas sorti quelque chose d'incomparablement stupide, à la hauteur des pensées que lui avait inspirée sa contemplation extatique de son amie. Sa seule amie.

Kara ne devait pas s'y attendre non plus vu qu'elle s'étouffa et trébucha sur un obstacle invisible. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle fit quelques pas en avant, balançant ses bras pour reprendre son équilibre avec la grâce d'un pachyderme boiteux. Léna sourit, la maladresse de son amie était bien trop adorable pour sa santé mentale.

— Dans un souci de communication. Si jamais tu devais être en retard ou quoi que ce soit, précisa la femme d'affaires avec un sourire amusé qui indiquait qu'elle avait suivi le déroulement qui avait conduit Kara à se ridiculiser sur la voie publique.

— Oh, euh... Oui, bien sûr !

Kara rougit, si elle pouvait, elle se serait collée des claques. Pour quelle autre obscure raison elle pourrait vouloir son numéro de téléphone. Un rire nerveux lui échappa, elle n'avait vraiment pas les pieds sur terre quand Léna était dans les parages.

— Euh, bon... On y va ? bafouilla-t-elle, espérant ne pas se ridiculiser plus.

* * *

**Donc oui, ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long, je l'ai écrit en deux jours, ce que je ne fais jamais parce que je me donne toujours 24 heures de repos avant la relecture afin d'être sure que mes tournures de phrases sont claires... et bref, on s'en tape de mes protocoles d'écriture xD**

**Donc merci à tous de me lire**


	8. Echec et Mat

**Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit avec énormément de difficultés, il n'est pas particulièrement long parce que j'étais vraiment pas très inspirée, désolée pour ça du coup.**

**J'ai pensé à repousser la sortie, mais bon, chose promise chose due, donc je l'ai quand même mis malgré le fait que je sois assez déçue par ce que j'ai écrit.**

* * *

Les yeux bleus plissés par la concentration et les sourcils froncés, Kara se mordillait distraitement l'ongle du pouce. Elle avait fait une erreur, c'était tellement débile qu'elle aurait dû le voir venir à des kilomètres. Mais c'était trop tard et elle ne pouvait pas annuler et revenir en arrière. Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu'elle réalisait pleinement l'ampleur de sa défaite.

— Si je me rappelle bien, je viens de gagner un Big Belly burger, fit remarquer Léna avec un sourire amusé en approchant une main du plateau d'échecs.

Kara grogna, dépitée. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce défi stupide ? Elle n'acceptait jamais les paris que lui lançaient ses amis en temps normal. Surtout quand elle savait qu'elle allait perdre, non pas qu'elle soit obsédée par la victoire, mais elle préférait éviter une bataille inutile quand sa défaite était gravée dans le marbre. Or, elle avait vu tous les trophées d'échec que possédait la femme d'affaires, elle qui ne connaissait les règles que depuis la veille avait su dès le départ qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Enfin, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle perdait toujours tout bon sens face à la jeune Luthor.

— Echec et mat, l'acheva Léna en déplaçant enfin son cavalier, immobilisant complètement le roi adverse.

Kara l'avait su à l'instant où elle avait fait l'erreur de tomber dans le piège que lui avait tendue son amie. Elle avait vu l'ouverture qu'elle avait elle-même créée, et elle devait admettre qu'elle était admirative. Léna était une stratège hors pair. Mais si la jeune femme avait été du genre à laisser tomber à la première difficulté, jamais elle n'aurait pu intégrer le DEO.

— Ok, j'accepte la défaite. Mais la prochaine fois, je gagnerais à coup sûr.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans les yeux de la garde du corps que Léna était prête à la croire sur parole. Et elle en était ravie, parce que Kara l'obligeait à jouer sérieusement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années. C'était impressionnant pour quelqu'un à qui elle avait appris les règles seulement la veille. Kara jouait très bien quand elle ne renversait pas la moitié du plateau dans un geste maladroit. Elle faisait preuve d'un sens véritable stratégique, comme si elle avait joué toute sa vie. Mais elle était encore inexpérimentée, comme le prouvait le fait qu'elle ait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège que la femme d'affaires lui avait tendu.

Après que Léna lui ait expliqué les règles, la veille, la garde du corps avait passé l'après-midi devant le plateau à jouer seule. La femme d'affaires l'avait observée discrètement pendant qu'elle faisait sa paperasse, puis elle l'avait défiée. Et elle avait eu l'impression de jouer contre une professionnelle.

— Si tu es si sure de toi, on devrait faire une revanche. Quitte ou Double ?

Kara sentit ses oreilles chauffer, Alex avait été du genre à faire ce genre de paris stupide avec Maggie. Ce qui amenait ses pensées sur un terrain dangereux. Elle se mordit la langue. Elle devait rester sereine, après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à faire des défis avec ses amis. Sa soeur faisait aussi ce genre de paris avec Winn et James. Aussi, elle s'efforça de garder son trouble pour elle seule et haussa un sourcil avec un sourire suffisant.

— Oh, tu es donc prête à perdre un repas si durement gagné ?

Voilà, parfait, garder son assurance et ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Cependant, un gloussement échappa de la bouche de la femme d'affaires, puis cette dernière se mordit la lèvre avec un regard ensorceleur. Visiblement, elle était terriblement amusée par l'idée.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction qu'attendait Kara, mais elle s'en contentait. Parce que Léna ne riait jamais. Enfin si, mais jamais comme ça, un rire sincère, qui avait échappé à la censure Luthorienne. Et c'était agréable de savoir qu'elle en était la cause.

— Je sais que je vais en gagner un second, Mlle Danvers, rétorqua la scientifique avec arrogance, imitant la blonde.

La garde du corps rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que depuis qu'elles s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, la femme d'affaires s'amusait à s'adresser à elle par son nom de famille lorsqu'elle était d'humeur provocatrice. Ce qui ne devrait pas l'affecter, on l'appelait souvent par son nom de famille. Mais ce n'était pas pareil quand ça venait de la plus jeune des Luthors. Surtout quand elle lui lançait ce regard séducteur d'une intensité incendiaire.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que Kara se sentit céder et commença à réarranger les pièces de l'échiquier pour lancer une nouvelle partie.

— Quitte ou double. Mais ne crois pas m'avoir si facilement, je suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air.

— Tu ne m'apprends rien, Kara.

Elle avait remarqué l'incroyable mémoire de son amie au fil de leurs conversations. Comme si son cerveau retenait absolument toutes les informations. Léna était fascinée par cette remarquable intelligence, c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait proposé à Kara de lui apprendre à jouer. Elle n'était pas déçue. Et son esprit scientifique était intrigué et curieux de savoir à quel point sa garde du corps était un génie caché. Encore une facette de Kara Danvers caché au monde derrière ce masque de blonde innocente.

La femme d'affaires croisa le regard bleu intrigué et surpris qui venait de se lever vers elle et un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa garde du corps pensait-elle sincèrement pouvoir tromper quelqu'un sur ses capacités intellectuelles?

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand on frappa à la porte. Léna fronça les sourcils, surprise d'être interrompue, elle avait spécifiquement demandé à ne pas être dérangée avant seize heures. Son regard vert se déplaça jusqu'à l'horloge alors qu'elle fronçait encore plus les sourcils. Son corps se tendit alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et elle avait une réunion avec ses actionnaires. Se levant un peu précipitamment, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre en lançant un regard gêné à son amie.

— Je suis désolée Kara.

La blonde se leva à son tour avec un sourire franc, le regard compréhensif.

— La réunion, je me rappelle

— Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, répondit alors Léna en retrouvant le sourire. Dès que je reviens, on fait cette partie d'échecs.

Ses yeux verts se perdirent quelques instants dans le vague alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point c'était facile de laisser tomber le masque quand elle était avec sa garde du corps. Kara lui permettait d'être elle-même, et peu importe si ce n'était que pour quelques instants, Léna voulait profiter de ce sentiment. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas toujours besoin d'être une Luthor. Parfois, elle pouvait juste être Léna. Et c'était uniquement grâce à cette jeune femme au sourire lumineux.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une seconde série de coups frappés à sa porte.

* * *

Le temps passait nettement plus lentement après le départ de la femme d'affaires. Kara s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en attendant la fin de cette interminable réunion. Comment une discussion sur le budget pouvait prendre... déjà plus d'une heure, réalisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Surtout que si Léna ne revenait pas rapidement, elles n'auraient pas le temps de faire leur partie. Or Kara voulait vraiment la faire, cette partie, elle était motivée comme jamais. Son cerveau était complètement focalisé sur les différentes stratégies qu'elle avait eu le temps de mettre au point. Le problème, était probablement que la femme d'affaires, en plus d'être redoutablement intelligente et expérimentée, avait une capacité d'adaptation incroyable.

— Mlle Danvers ?

Affalée dans un des fauteuils du couloir, Kara sursauta, se redressant tellement brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber par terre. S'asseyant dans une position plus conventionnelle, elle se racla la gorge et prit un ton professionnel pour répondre.

— Oui, c'est moi.

Le sourire amusé de l'assistante ne lui échappa pas, mais celle-ci eut le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

— J'aurais un service à vous demander...

— Oh, oui bien sûr, Jess. Je t'écoute.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, mais son regard se fit sérieux quand elle croisa le regard de la garde du corps.

— Le dernier samedi du mois, L-Corp organise un gala de charité pour l'hôpital des enfants... Mlle Luthor ne vous a pas demandé parce qu'il y aura déjà une équipe de sécurité couvrant l'évènement..

— Et tu veux que je l'accompagne ? l'interrompit Kara en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Jess hocha la tête et reprit.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en notre équipe de sécurité, mais...

Mais ils devaient protéger l'ensemble de la foule, et si jamais Léna était toujours la cible d'un assassin, le temps de réaction de l'équipe risquait d'être trop long. Et même si en presque deux semaines, il n'y avait pas eu de récidive, un gala était probablement une des meilleures occasions d'atteindre la femme d'affaires.

— Je l'accompagnerais, céda Kara.

En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber ceux qui comptaient sur elle. C'était sa nature, elle était probablement trop gentille, mais elle ne comptait pas changer. En passant une main dans ses cheveux elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle prévienne Alex qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à la soirée jeux ce jour-là. Un rire nerveux tenta de faire son chemin dans sa gorge, sa soeur allait la tuer.

— Je préviendrais Mlle Luthor, déclara la jeune femme.

* * *

Il était presque 18h, lorsque Kara retourna à L-Corp avec un sac en papier entre les bras. Elle se sentait d'humeur guillerette sans aucune raison pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire une croix sur une soirée jeux à cause du travail. Mais elle se focalisait sur le présent, où elle allait partager un repas chaud avec Léna et faire une partie d'échecs. Et a cet instant, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour avoir la joie de vivre.

Elle adorait jouer aux échecs. Elle avait testé par curiosité, mais finalement elle adorait cet exercice intellectuel. Et Léna était tellement douée, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, mais elle comptait s'entrainer jusqu'à la vaincre. Elle était motivée pour ça, elle en faisait son objectif. C'était probablement une preuve qu'elle était trop têtue et un tantinet arrogante, mais ça lui était égal. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber quand elle avait un objectif. Et puis elle était une agent hautement qualifiée, gagner une partie d'échecs devait bien être à sa portée.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage, celle de la salle de réunion faisait de même, laissant passer Léna et ses actionnaires. La femme d'affaires lui lança un regard surpris mais sourit et la rejoignit.

— Ce n'est pas un Big Belly Burger, fit-elle remarquer en désignant le sac de nourriture.

Kara rit légèrement.

— Nope, c'est un Chinois. On n'a pas encore fait le quitte ou double.

— Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu de prendre de l'avance sur ta dette, rétorqua Léna avec le sourire séducteur qui mettait toujours sa garde du corps mal à l'aise.

— Sauf que quand je gagnerais, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit toi qui aies une dette, gloussa la blonde sans se laisser démonter.

Léna se mordit la lèvre, son regard vert fixé sur son vis-à-vis avec une intensité déconcertante. Embarrasser Kara était amusant, mais ce répondant était autrement plus intéressant.


	9. Légère Contrariété

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où tout semblait mal se passer. Au réveil, Kara avait eu la surprise de trouver Alex et J'ohn devant sa porte d'entrée. Une intervention déguisée en inquiétude à son sujet.

Parce qu'en trois semaines à côtoyer une Luthor tous les jours, elle avait renoncé à son enquête officieuse, alors que c'était important. Pour le D.E.O, peut-être, pas pour elle, surtout qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune preuve d'une quelconque implication de la PDG de L-Corp dans des affaires louches. Mais ce qui était amusant, c'était le fait que quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle arrêtait les recherches, J'ohn n'avait rien dit. Mais maintenant, de nulle part, il semblait soudainement croire que la cadette des Luthors lui avait retourné le cerveau et la manipulait. Evidemment.

La seule preuve qu'ils avaient étant le fait qu'elle ne faisait plus que de très brèves apparitions le soir chez Al, alors qu'elle n'en avait plus le temps. Alors même que le directeur du D.E.O était celui qui lui avait dit de ne pas lâcher la jeune femme d'une semelle, parce que la matriarche des Luthors avait tiré des ficelles pour qu'on protège sa fille.

Et la goutte de trop selon eux, c'était le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas à la soirée jeux. Ce qui la ramenait exactement sur les mêmes arguments que le point précédent. Et même si Kara se fichait comme d'une guigne de Lillian Luthor et des connexions qu'elle avait dans le monde politique, en tant qu'humaine, elle avait le sens des priorités et des responsabilités. Ce qui apparemment était un problème pour ses amis.

Et quand elle avait commencé à montrer son agacement, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille et qui auraient dû la soutenir avaient eu le toupet de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les méchants dans l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Que c'était elle était la méchante ? Parce qu'elle faisait son travail ? La cadette Danvers avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, elle ne comprenait pas la réticence de ses amis. Elle avait lu exactement les mêmes dossiers qu'eux, mais là ou ils voyaient la jeune Luthor comme une bombe prête à exploser, Kara voyait une femme qui luttait seule contre les préjugés. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort, mais elle refusait de se laisser aveugler par l'effet de groupe. Du peu qu'elle avait vu de Léna, celle-ci méritait qu'on lui donne une chance.

Et puis, avec le palmarès de tentatives de meurtre dans ce genre d'évènements qu'avait la femme d'affaires, comment Kara aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce pu imaginer refuser? Ses amis savaient que la culpabilité l'aurait anéantie s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit après qu'elle ait dédaigné de faire son boulot correctement. Alex avait au moins eu la décence de paraître honteuse face à cette réflexion assénée un peu plus violemment que nécessaire. Ils étaient alors partis en lui recommandant d'être prudente, comme pour lui rappeler de façon implicite qu'ils n'étaient là que parce qu'ils se souciaient d'elle.

Ils semblaient avoir oublié l'un comme l'autre qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait à l'origine refusé cette mission d'aller protéger Léna, elle n'était pas devenue agent secret pour faire du baby-sitting. Sa soeur avait déjà fait quelques missions de ce genre et Kara avait bien compris que c'était aussi pénible que chronophage. Et finalement, quand elle faisait exactement ce qu'on lui avait demandé, ils se donnaient le droit d'être mécontents.

Si quelqu'un devait être contrariée, c'était bien elle. Premièrement, il était bien trop tôt un samedi pour supporter ce genre de discussion. Et puis c'était elle qui avait dit adieu à l'occasion de jouer à des jeux de société en discutant, riant et mangeant des snacks jusqu'à pas d'heures, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait.

C'était à se demander où était partie sa soeur compréhensive et d'un soutien indéfectible. Encore une semaine plus tôt, face à une telle contrariété, le premier réflexe de Kara aurait été d'aller voir Alex, au moins de l'appeler. Sauf que non seulement son ainé était la cause de cette colère, mais elle n'était pas magnanime que la jeune femme le pensait. Elle se sentait étouffer.

C'est donc tout naturellement, que Kara partit courir dans les rues de National city. Dès les premières foulées, elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de courir. À une époque, elle courait tous les matins, souvent avec Alex, mais ces derniers temps, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Lentement, elle ne vit plus rien de tout ce qui l'entourait, seule sa course comptait. C'était cet état second qu'elle recherchait, quand elle courrait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne sentait même plus son corps, que sa tête se vidait. Un formidable exutoire pour toutes ses pensées négatives et son trop-plein émotionnel.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme retourna chez elle, apaisée, elle réalisa que même si elle s'était considérablement bien calmée, une fois à l'arrêt, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à cette stupide dispute. Et elle n'avait rien à faire avant le soir pour être sure de garder à l'écart ses émotions négatives. Elle détestait se disputer, surtout avec sa soeur. Mais elle ne comptait pas s'excuser, Alex et J'ohn avaient dépassé les bornes, et cette seule pensée suffisait à réveiller la colère sourde qui brulait en elle.

En temps normal, Léna Luthor travaillait le samedi, ce qui signifiait que Kara travaillait aussi. Apparemment, le repos avait été effacé du dictionnaire de la femme d'affaires. Malgré son entreprise fermée le dimanche et les jours fériés, la scientifique passait même ces journées-là dans son laboratoire ou dans son bureau à terminer sa paperasse. Ce comportement frôlait l'addiction au travail, selon Kara qui, elle, appréciait passer ses week-ends sous sa couette. Comme une personne normale.

Exceptionnellement, la femme d'affaires avait donné sa journée à sa garde du corps, en compensation de la soirée qu'elle lui prenait. Sauf que Kara tournait en rond dans son studio alors qu'elle adorait cet endroit lumineux et si chaleureux. Ce Samedi était probablement le seul où la jeune femme aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs, à faire quelque chose. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas penser, pour garder sa colère hors de son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas passer la journée à courir juste pour évacuer ses émotions. Ses muscles étaient déjà au supplice, si elle faisait ne serait-ce que penser à repartir cavaler dans les rues de National City, elle allait clairement passer l'arme à gauche.

Kara consacra donc le reste de sa matinée à se maintenir occupée. Ce qui consista, après une douche froide, cuisiner. Elle adorait cette activité, mais visiblement, c'était un amour à sens unique. Préparer quelque chose de comestible était de toute évidence plus compliqué que ne le suggéraient les vidéos qu'elle avait visionnées sur Internet. Au moins, son animosité envers la dinde qu'elle venait de sortir du four supplantait désormais sa contrariété qu'elle ressentait envers ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Kara grimaça, ce qu'elle ressentait ne lui plaisait pas. Parce que même si l'intervention qu'elle avait subie le matin l'avait vraiment manifestement énervée, elle était troublée par le raisonnement qui s'était enclenché dans son esprit et qui passait au premier plan maintenant qu'elle était occupée. En soi, passer une soirée dans un gala avec l'une des plus belles femmes du pays pouvait annoncer la promesse d'une bonne soirée. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas invitée en tant qu'amie mais comme garde du corps. Ce qui... l'ennuyait.

La jeune femme était autant agacée que perturbée par cette seule pensée, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi exactement. Etait-elle agacée par ce simple fait ou par ce qu'il déclenchait en elle ? Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire face à ce que signifiaient ses pensées actuellement.

Irritée, la jeune femme se remit à marcher, abandonnant sa calamité culinaire sur le plan de travail. Pourquoi devrait-elle se mettre dans un tel état, après tout, elle était vraiment la garde du corps de Léna. Ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre. Elle en avait vu d'autres, elle avait dû récupérer des documents dans des coffres férocement gardés, intercepter des armes ou des substances diverses lors d'échanges entre différents groupes aux intentions douteuses. Là, elle devait juste protéger Léna Luthor. Ce qui devrait être sa mission la plus facile, et pourtant, son cerveau était en ébullition. Pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'une réflexion au sujet de la femme d'affaires vienne perturber sa quiétude.

Kara jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, résistant à l'envie d'envoyer un message à la scientifique. Elle savait que cette dernière allait passer la journée dans son laboratoire en attendant l'heure du départ. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas être joignable. Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui manquait, loin de là, mais Kara s'ennuyait chez elle. Et la compagnie de Léna était agréable quand elle n'agissait pas comme une femme irascible et butée.

Au cours de la dernière semaine, la femme d'affaires avait flirté, beaucoup, s'était montrée très charmante, même, mais sans dépasser certaines limites. Et quand elle arrivait à garder son embarras en laisse, Kara avait même parfois répondu. Souvent, son propre répondant était ce qui l'empêchait de rester neutre, la faisant littéralement se noyer dans la gène. Et pourtant, elle commençait à vraiment apprécier ce badinage qui s'était instauré avec Léna.

Finalement, Kara céda à la tentation et envoya un message. "_Je m'ennuie et je n'ai rien à dire, donc je t'envoie un message pour te le dire. Désolée pour le dérangement. Si tu n'as rien à dire n'hésites pas à me répondre_", suivi d'un clin d'oeil. Mais quel message stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'envoyer ça ? Maintenant que c'était fait, elle avait envie de s'enterrer. Elle avait déjà établi qu'elle perdait toute forme de bon sens quand Léna était dans les parages, et malgré ça, elle n'était pas capable de contrôler son abruti de cerveau. Elle s'en serait donné des claques.

Elle était à deux doigts de hurler de frustration quand son téléphone vibra sur la table basse de son salon. Une seule vibration, c'était un message. Et quelque part, elle espérait que ce soit Alex alors que c'était la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler à ce moment. Parce que si c'était Léna... Kara préférait encore aller affronter un gang à mains nues.

Elle resta un long moment immobile, à regarder son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Ce n'était aucunement productif, elle en avait conscience, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas. Tendre la main vers le petit appareil rendait sa bêtise trop réelle. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à son message stupide. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer non plus.

Ce fut une seconde vibration de son téléphone qui la tira de son atonie. Kara sursauta et saisit le portable. Il y avait deux messages de Léna à vingt minutes d'intervalle. Avait-elle vraiment passé autant de temps à cogiter ? Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Il n'y avait pas à angoisser pour si peu, c'était juste un message débile et amical comme elle en partageait souvent avec Winn. Enfin ça l'était avant que son cerveau commence à trop y réfléchir. Mais en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'elle envoyait un message hors du contexte professionnel à son amie. Enfin, techniquement, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais habituellement, la conversation démarrait de façon professionnelle. Le problème, c'était que le message avait été envoyé directement en tant qu'amie – amie sans cerveau, certes, mais amie tout de même – ce qui était inédit. Etait-ce même un problème ? Elle était la garde du corps de Léna, mais elle était aussi son amie, même si la frontière entre les deux lui semblait de plus en plus floue au fil des jours.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et baissa les yeux sur le téléphone._"Oh, vraiment ? Et je suis celle à qui tu envoies un message pour tromper l'ennui ? Si tu te languis de moi, alors tu voudrais peut-être venir faire une partie d'échecs"_

Kara faillit mourir de suffocation, très bien, ce premier message suffirait facilement à l'envoyer à l'hôpital. L'aplomb de la femme d'affaires allait certainement la tuer. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire au moins semblant d'être perturbée de temps en temps ? Et puis, avait-elle l'air à ce point désespéré ? D'un autre côté, Léna aimait bien la taquiner, ce qui rendait impossible la tâche que représentait le fait d'établir de façon objective la véracité de ce qu'avançait la femme d'affaires. Kara gloussa nerveusement, elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que certes elle s'ennuyait, mais elle ne se languissait pas, comme le suggérait sa correspondante.

_"Très bien, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir peur de perdre. Dommage, j'avais une idée très précise de gage pour ta défaite"_

À deux doigts de l'apoplexie, Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, Léna ne perdait jamais le nord. C'est sans même se rendre compte à quel point elle était soudainement détendue que la jeune femme répondit au message "Serait-ce trop demander que tu m'éclaires sur le genre de gage qui devrait à ce point me terrifier ?"

* * *

Le soir venu, Kara alla chercher Léna chez elle, presque machinalement. Elle connaissait la route par coeur, au même titre, sinon plus que pour aller au supermarché. Elle avait littéralement passé l'après-midi à échanger des SMS avec son amie et ne pensait même déjà plus à la dispute qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

La jeune femme bailla ostensiblement au moment où la femme d'affaires faisait son apparition. Magnifique, comme toujours, vêtue d'un long manteau sombre, qui cachait probablement une robe somptueuse, ses cheveux d'ébène, détachés, flottant autour de son visage lui donnant un aspect irréel. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors que Kara se redressait un peu précipitamment.

— Il faudrait envisager de dormir la nuit, Mlle Danvers, fit-elle remarquer avec un ton dégoulinant de sous-entendus et un regard appuyé.

La garde du corps sentit immédiatement son visage chauffer et elle se mit à bafouiller, des explications quasiment inintelligibles. Léna dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire, elle avait une réputation à tenir après tout. Mais c'était toujours un plaisir de voir à quel point il était facile de perturber la jeune femme. Parfois, elle parvenait à garder un semblant de calme, même si son regard était trop expressif pour la rendre crédible. Mais le plus souvent, Kara se faisait avoir et mettait les pieds dans le plat toute seule. Et comme toujours, en essayant de se dépatouiller, ses paroles n'arrangeaient en rien la situation. La scientifique saisit la perche que lui tendit Kara avec délectation.

— Tu fais absolument ce que tu veux quand tu es toute seule dans ton lit...

En parlant, elle était passée juste devant sa garde du corps écarlate pour se diriger vers la voiture.

Kara prit une grande inspiration. Ok, respirer, ne pas étrangler Léna, ne pas essayer de contester vu qu'apparemment, elle s'enlisait toute seule. Et mince, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud pour un mois d'octobre !

* * *

**Et voici mon nouveau chapitre le plus long, il fait très exactement presque 90 mots de plus que le chapitre 6 et j'ai réussi à le finir un peu en avance, ce qui veut dire que je peux prendre (enfin) un peu d'avance sur les chapitres suivants xD**

**Et puis il était même censé être encore plus longs parce que je ne pensais pas en avoir autant à dire sur la contrariété xD Du coup, on ne voit pas beaucoup Léna, mais ça se rattrapera sur le prochain chapitre **

**J'ai dessiné un peu, reçu des commentaires et des votes sur wattpad... et il n'en faut pas plus pour me motiver, je ne suis pas difficile xD **

**Donc n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, je ne mords pas et qui sais, ca pourrais accélérer la prochaine sortie de chapitre xD**


	10. Gala

Lena détestait ces soirées mondaines où l'élite du pays se rassemblait pour étaler leur richesse. Sous couvert d'une bonne cause, ils étaient tous là à clamer leur supériorité. Partout, tout autour d'elle, les puissances du pays exhibaient leur argent et leur pouvoir. Une profusion de richesse ostensiblement inutile. C'en était écoeurant.

En réalité, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, la femme d'affaires ne détestait pas ce genre d'évènements, elle en organisait régulièrement parce qu'elle espérait venir en aide aux nécessiteux. Ce qu'elle détestait réellement, c'était ce bain d'hypocrisie dans lequel elle avait la sensation de se noyer lors de ce genre de rassemblements.

Le pays entier la détestait et la considérait comme une bombe à retardement. Ce n'était un secret pour personne et pourtant, quand ils avaient besoin de son argent, tous ces gens qui ne devraient avoir besoin de rien se montraient des plus charmants. Tout sourire, le regard avide, dégoulinants d'affabilité, ils venaient lui parler comme s'ils étaient des amis de toujours. Lena avait envie de leur faire ravaler leur soi-disant gentillesse. Aucun de ces gens ne s'était hissé au sommet par bonté et amour des enfants malades.

Ce qui n'aidait pas à faire passer la soirée plus vite, c'était Kara qui tirait une tête de dix pieds de long depuis le début de la soirée. La garde du corps n'avait quasiment rien dit depuis qu'elle était descendue de la voiture. Et pire que tout, elle n'avait pas réagi aux piques que lui avait lancés la Luthor. Cette mauvaise humeur était criminelle, de la part de Kara. Habituellement, la jeune femme au sourire solaire était la seule personne qui rendait supportables les journées interminables et monotones.

Cette mauvaise humeur était d'autant plus troublante, qu'elle contrastait énormément avec l'insouciance avec laquelle elles avaient discuté toute l'après-midi. Lena en avait oublié de travailler, son esprit plus focalisé sur ses prochaines répliques que sur son remède contre le cancer. Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas une minute passée sur son téléphone à échanger avec la blonde.

Agacée par le changement qui s'était produit chez son adorable garde du corps, Lena ramena son attention sur les deux milliardaires qui lui parlaient. Elle n'avait rien écouté, elle se fichait bien, de toute façon, de leurs propos insipides. Dès le lendemain, ils seraient très certainement, les premiers à rapporter à la presse leur conversation avec la terrible cadette des Luthor. Elle retint le soupir qui tentait de frayer un chemin dans sa gorge. Il était plus important que jamais qu'elle garde son masque d'indifférence, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions apparaitre alors qu'elle était dans un véritable nid de vautour.

Légèrement isolée du tumulte de la pièce, à quelques pas seulement de la femme d'affaires, Kara riva malgré elle ses yeux bleus sur Lena. Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que la femme d'affaires était prise dans une conversation creuse avec un magnat de l'immobilier et un petit génie possédant une boîte rivale. La jeune milliardaire semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, la garde du corps lisait presque le désespoir dans les yeux verts qui se posaient naturellement et régulièrement sur la sortie de secours.

À première vue, la milliardaire était totalement à son aise parmi ses semblables. En arrivant, elle avait salué les autres puissances du pays, avait participé à quelques débats. Mais rapidement Kara avait remarqué que son sourire n'était qu'une façade, Lena portait un de ses masques. La garde du corps avait mis un moment à réaliser que c'était ce qui l'avait autant dérangée depuis le début de la soirée.

Le regard de Kara croisa celui de la femme d'affaires et un sourire naquit malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'une seule seconde, mais le temps sembla s'étirer pendant une éternité avant qu'un autre richard vienne aborder Lena.

La femme d'affaires était tout simplement magnifique dans une robe qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses courbes, perchée sur des escarpins vertigineux. La garde du corps s'offrit le droit de profiter de la vue, un nouveau sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Son regard s'attardait sur la chute des reins de la femme d'affaire lorsqu'elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation.

— Hé bien Danvers, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi.

Kara écarquilla les yeux, rougissant comme jamais. Le fait d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses propres yeux était déjà assez embarrassant en soi sans avoir besoin de se faire prendre. S'efforçant de garder une expression détachée malgré son visage brulant d'embarras, la jeune femme se tourna vers la source de la voix familière à l'inflexion légèrement moqueuse. Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme à peine plus petite qu'elle au regard brun pétillant et chaleureux et aux cheveux courts artistiquement en bataille.

— Kate... Je croyais que tu refusais de quitter Gotham..

La jeune milliardaire haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, puis elle se plaça à côté de Kara, souriant avec un amusement non feint.

— Kara Danvers qui dévore du regard Lena Luthor... Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, dit-elle, ignorant sciemment la remarque de la blonde.

Se renfrognant, Kara croisa les bras et grogna.

— Je ne la dévorais pas du regard... je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Et tu n'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais à National City.

Le fait qu'elle soit incapable de se convaincre elle-même signifiait probablement que Kate ne serait pas dupe. Ce qui n'était même pas sa priorité pour le moment. Elle était bien plus préoccupée par la tension qu'elle voyait dans la contraction de la mâchoire de Lena et dans la dureté de son regard. Depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture, la femme d'affaires avait abandonné sa légèreté, comme si elle était redevenue la femme glaciale que Kara avait rencontrée presque un mois plus tôt. Sauf que maintenant, que la garde du corps connaissait un peu mieux la jeune Luthor, elle savait que ce n'était pas de la froideur ou de l'indifférence. Lena était hors de sa zone de confort et elle cachait son mal-être sous un masque glacial.

— J'accompagne Mary, dit finalement Kate avec un sourire amusé. Et donc là, tu ne mates toujours pas ou c'est encore une coïncidence?

Kara s'agita légèrement et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Je réfléchis juste.

Ce qui en soi était vrai même si son regard était attiré comme un aimant par la femme d'affaires. Kara prit une grande inspiration et laissa son regard parcourir la salle. À première vue, l'ambiance était décontractée, mais au milieu des discussions de prime abord amicales, Kara percevait qu'il n'en était rien. Lena n'était pas la seule à porter un masque, aucun de ces riches entrepreneurs ne se montrait tel qu'il était vraiment. Elle n'était pas sure qu'au moins la moitié de cette personne n'était heureuse. Et ils cachaient leur misère émotionnelle sous tout ce luxe.

La jeune femme ramena son attention sur Lena, se demandant si son amie était malheureuse. La femme d'affaires était très douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais devant son immeuble, elle avait semblé heureuse, son regard pétillait alors de malice, alors qu'elle taquinait sa garde du corps. Mais là, au milieu de tout ce luxe ostentatoire, de la froideur des propos et des menaces voilées... C'était comme être au milieu d'un nid de serpents. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lena soit aussi tendue.

Cette dernière tourna le regard vers sa garde du corps, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Un réflexe incontrôlable, comme si elle avait inconsciemment besoin de s'assurer que la jeune femme était toujours là.

Sans son contrôle exceptionnel de ses émotions, Lena aurait surement froncé les sourcils. La proximité de Kara avec la célibataire la plus en vue de Gotham lui déplaisait très fortement. Presque autant que l'expression préoccupée qu'arborait la jeune femme.

Même en s'efforçant de ne pas s'occuper d'elles, la scientifique ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les surveiller. Sa garde du corps semblait nerveuse, rougissant et riant comme une collégienne à ce que disait la milliardaire couverte de tatouages. Ce qui était tout bonnement intolérable. La seule personne autorisée à jouer avec les nerfs de Kara Danvers, c'était Lena. Ce n'était pas l'envie d'aller les interrompre qui manquait, mais la femme d'affaires rongeait son frein. Non seulement elle était une Luthor avec une réputation à tenir, mais elle était bien trop mature pour faire une scène. Surtout qu'elle et Kara étaient tout justes amies, ce serait particulièrement ridicule de risquer de détruire ce début d'amitié pour une stupide crise de jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était presque regrettable, Lena avait particulièrement envie de dire à la tatouée de battre les pattes.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent plus lentement que jamais entre les discussions insipides de ses pairs, et celle bien trop animée entre Kara et Kate. Lena se sentait au bord de l'explosion, elle avait descendu les flutes de champagne comme du petit-lait sans jamais quitter du regard sa garde du corps qui semblait désormais éviter son regard. Elle avait enchainé les conversations sans saveur, son attention coupée en deux la rendant plus glaciale que d'ordinaire. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva finalement seule avec son amertume et son champagne.

— Lena..? Tu vas bien?

La femme d'affaires ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers sa garde du corps. Elle se sentait ridicule. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout. Dire qu'elle ne refusait d'agir comme une gamine jalouse, tout juste vingt minutes plus tôt. Finalement, le résultat n'était guère mieux, elle était non seulement passablement éméchée, mais sa réputation déjà pas très brillante allait en prendre un coup le lendemain. Pour peu que ça puisse être pire que ça ne l'était déjà. Son attitude était absurde, tout à fait risible.

— Je vais très bien

— Tu veux rentrer ? Ou prendre un peu l'air ? demanda Kara, soucieuse.

Lena ne put retenir un sourire face à la sollicitude de son amie. Cette dernière la comprenait décidément peut-être un peu trop bien, parfois. Enfin, pas sûr tous les plans, vu le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Kane.

Et la femme d'affaires préférait ne pas penser au nombre de fois où son regard avait croisé celui de Kara avant ça. Le fait que l'attention de la garde du corps soit sur elle ne voulait rien dire, son travail était littéralement de la protéger. Et elle voulait encore moins penser à l'effet que ces interactions silencieuses avaient eu sur elle.

Une Luthor à la réputation d'être une femme d'affaires impitoyable doublée d'une éminente scientifique qui se sentait fébrile juste en croisant le regard d'une jolie fille. Si ce n'était pas pitoyable !

Lena prit une profonde inspiration, l'alcool n'avait pas été l'idée du millenaire, ses émotions s'échappaient de leurs boîtes. Ce qui n'était pas bon. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, son regard restant au loin afin de ne pas penser à Kara qui lui parlait toujours avec gentillesse. La scientifique sentit la douce pression d'une main de sa garde du corps sur son avant-bras et lui accorda enfin son attention. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'ignorer sa garde du corps n'était pas une option, la jeune femme était bien trop têtue pour être humaine.

— Lena ?

De si proche, elle avait un visage si doux et innocent, à peine entaché par la cicatrice qu'elle avait auprès du sourcil. Ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen étaient emplis de sollicitude. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi gentille et désintéressée ? Lena n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, elle ne savait pas comment agir face à cette bienveillance.

La femme d'affaires envoya un sourire séducteur à son amie afin de masquer son trouble.

— Allons-y, dit-elle d'une voix tenue d'une main de fer.

Kara lui tendit galamment son bras, l'expression sérieuse, presque solennelle. La femme d'affaires ne put retenir son premier sourire sincère de la soirée.

Elles traversèrent la salle lentement, en silence, et pour une fois, Lena se fichait bien que des regards intrigués qui se tournaient sur son passage. Kara souriait à nouveau, elle était littéralement rayonnante. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour illuminer cette soirée. La femme d'affaires aperçut le clin d'oeil qu'adressa Kate Kane à sa garde du corps. D'autant plus agacée que la blonde rougissait à nouveau, Lena accéléra le pas, entrainant Kara en direction de la sortie. C'était, certes probablement immature de sa part, mais sa raison s'était fait la malle dès l'instant où la milliardaire de Gotham s'était trop approchée de Sa garde du corps.

Par un miracle que Lena n'expliquait pas, elle réussit à attendre d'être montée dans la voiture et que le moteur eut démarré pour poser la question fatidique.

— Tu t'es fait une amie ?

Certes loin des conversations intellectuelles auxquelles elle avait habitué la blonde, mais cette interrogation lui brulait la langue depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton taquin, mais elle-même sentait la jalousie transparaitre dans la dureté de son ton. Kara tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Comme si elle pouvait ne pas savoir de qui parlait sa passagère.

— Tu parles de Kate ? demanda-t-elle soudain, son visage s'éclairant soudain.

Lena croisa les bras, agacée d'avoir demandé, elle avait la sensation d'avoir empiré les choses. Elle voyait presque les étoiles briller dans les yeux bleus à la seule mention de ce non, juste avant que Kara ne glousse, amusée.

— Non pas du tout, je la connais depuis un moment... On était à l'École militaire ensemble.

Lena haussa un sourcil surpris, avec l'argent que brassait sa famille, elle était surprise que la milliardaire ait été dans une École militaire. Cela dit, Kate Kane avait la réputation d'être une excentrique, elle ne faisait jamais ce à quoi on s'attendait. Mais d'après le peu que la femme d'affaires savait d'elle, la milliardaire de Gotham avait l'air d'être une bonne personne. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de l'agacement qu'avait provoqué la proximité de la tatouée avec Kara pendant le gala.

Kara se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un rire nerveux.

— En fait, Kate ressemble beaucoup à ma soeur, même si elle est vachement plus têtue qu'Alex quand elle a une idée en tête.

Et ce n'était rien de le dire, la milliardaire de Gotham l'avait véritablement cuisinée sur le sujet Lena, et la garde du corps n'était vraiment pas sure d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de quoi que ce soit, vu que la milliardaire de Gotham avait pris un plaisir certain à la taquiner. Certes, elle avait été prise en plein flagrant délit d'oeillades appuyées sur la plus belle femme de National City, mais Kara ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce que, non contente de la surprendre, Kate l'asticoterait à ce sujet. Son amie était censée être sérieuse, c'était du moins le souvenir que la blonde avait d'elle, même si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis presque un an. Kara avait eu beau s'acharner à lui répéter qu'elle n'était que la garde du corps de la plus jeune des Luthors, ce qui était vrai, bien qu'intensément déplaisant, Kate n'en avait pas démordu.

En voyant l'expression soudainement dépitée de son amie, Lena se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il était impossible de ne pas se laisser attendrir par ce doux visage à la moue boudeuse. Elle en oublia même l'incommodante jalousie qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au fil de la conversation, la scientifique se détendit, retrouvant la quiétude que suscitait la présence sereine de sa garde du corps. Kara analysa la soirée, l'attitude des invités, et Lena but ses paroles en souriant. Les observations de la jeune femme étaient justes, mais sa façon de les décrire avait une innocence rafraîchissante à la sortie de ce bain d'hypocrisie.

La femme d'affaires parla très peu, cette soirée avait déjà bien trop sollicité ses zygomatiques et elle était épuisée. Mais elle aurait pu passer des heures à écouter Kara parler, même lorsqu'elle changeait de sujet de façon si abrupte que Lena n'arrivait pas à saisir par quelle transition, son amie avait bien pu passer. Le trajet fut bien trop court, et rapidement, la voiture s'arrêta l'immeuble qui abritait la Luthor.

Comme toujours, Lena n'attendit pas que Kara ait fait le tour de la voiture pour descendre. Sa garde du corps y était habitué et restait suffisamment à distance, ce qui était dommage, mais la femme d'affaires ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, le fait qu'elle se tienne aussi loin de la voiture avait aussi quelque chose d'amusant. Kara essayait de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, ce qui était aussi adorable que vain.

Lena s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée de l'agent du F.B.I. se remémorant comment tout avait commencé devant cet immeuble. À l'époque, elle avait été tellement agacée par la blonde, par son dévouement à toute épreuve, sa gentillesse anormale, sa stupide obstination... Désormais, elle savait que c'était justement ces traits qu'elle appréciait chez la blonde. Ça et la complexité des multiples facettes de la personnalité de la jeune femme pareille a aucune autre.

Elle réalisait durement que Kara ne resterait pas à ses côtés éternellement. Quand l'enquête sur l'explosion ayant détruit sa filiale deux semaines plus tôt serait terminée, où même avant, si le F.B.I. estimait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas immobiliser un de leurs meilleurs agents trop longtemps, sa garde du corps repartirait. Et la femme d'affaires espérait de toutes ses forces, qu'à ce moment là, Kara accepterait de rester auprès d'elle en tant que son amie.

— Merci d'être venue... Tu m'as rendu cette soirée supportable, sourit Lena.

Si on exceptait le moment où la jeune femme avait été en train de glousser comme une adolescente avec Kate Kane, mais la femme d'affaires ne comptait pas faire part de cette petite crise de jalousie à son amie.

Kara plongea son regard dans celui de Lena, pour une fois, le sourire de la brune n'était pas provocateur ou sarcastique. La jeune Danvers le lui rendit alors, et la femme d'affaires songea qu'aucun astre, aucune étoile ne saurait lui faire de l'ombre. Ce sourire était tout bonnement éblouissant. Kara avait vraiment un don pour transmettre un tel bonheur par un geste si simple, qui semblait si anodin. Lena savait qu'elle en préserverait le souvenir précieusement dans une de ses boîtes mentales, même si Kara disparaissait une fois sa mission terminée. Cette pensée lui brisait le coeur, mais elle préférait s'y préparer, rien n'était éternel, les gens qu'elle aimait finissaient toujours par la trahir ou l'abandonner. Et malgré ça, elle avait laissé cette femme si rayonnante qu'elle en était désarmante percer une à une toutes ses défenses et lui arracher son masque.

Troublée, Lena embrassa son amie sur la joue, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur la peau douce et chaude. Kara cligna des yeux, rougissant légèrement alors que Lena lui envoyait son sourire le plus provocateur.

— Bonne nuit, Mlle Danvers.


	11. Coup de Feu

**Et voilà, comme j'ai eu quatre review (un record !) je vais pouvoir blablater un peu, comme le font les vrais auteurs xD**

**Oui, je suis contente. Non, il m'en faut pas beaucoup pour m'extasier xD**

* * *

**Anchristmas : **

**Merci, merci ^^ **

**J'adore ta façon d'exprimer ton apréciation pour cette fiction xD **

**Fallait bien un petit contact physique, après toute cette pression qu'elles se sont mises xD**

* * *

**Lialili :**

**Merci !**

**Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce gala en plus, et j'adore torturer Kara, donc les taquineries c'était gratuit xD **

**En vrai, je n'imagine pas Léna faire une scène, elle est bien trop dans la retenue pour ça xD Et en effet, elle n'a dans tous les cas, aucune raison d'en faire à ce stade de l'histoire xD **

* * *

**NATH672 : **

**Merci ^^ **

**J'étais obligée de mettre Kate, j'aime beaucoup sa relation presque fraternelle avec Kara pendant la crise xD Et oui, elle va clairement revenir à la charge, elle est aussi têtue que les soeurs Danvers xD**

* * *

**Madoka : **

**Je t'ai déjà répondu par mp ;p**

**Bon, ok, j'ai oublié ce que je t'ai répondu, donc je vais quand même dire que le bisou est pas pour tout de suite, même moi je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'il va arriver xD**

* * *

La lune était encore haute dans le ciel sombre lorsque Kara fut tirée du sommeil par un son strident et tout particulièrement désagréable. Dans un soupir exprimant toute sa lassitude, la jeune femme se retourna, rabattant la couette par-dessus sa tête. La jeune agent gouvernementale n'avait ramené Lena du Gala que depuis quelques heures à tout casser, et elle était véritablement épuisée. La journée avait été longue et sa nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Un grognement agacé et dépité lui échappa alors que le sommeil lui filait entre les doigts. Elle était censée profiter de son dimanche pour faire une grasse matinée, ce qui n'impliquait pas de se lever en pleine nuit ! Sa journée n'allait pas être des plus calmes et elle avait espéré profiter de chaque seconde de repos. La conversation avec Alex qui l'attendait nécessitait qu'elle soit au top de sa forme si elle voulait espérer arrondir les angles. Pour peu que ce soit possible, sa soeur ayant une sérieuse propension à être têtue comme un troupeau de mules. Et elle devait aussi parler à Kate, ce qu'elle préférait repousser au plus tard possible car les taquineries pas si innocentes de son amie l'avait mise face a des faits qu'il était très difficile de nier. Et Kara n'avait pas la force de réfléchir à ce qu'ils impliquait.

Alors que son état léthargique se dissipait, la contraignant à retrouver avec un semblant de lucidité, l'usage de son corps, la cadette Danvers identifia la désobligeante source du bruit comme son téléphone portable qui hurlait au désespoir à l'autre bout de son studio .

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se redressant en position assise sur son lit. Très peu de gens connaissaient son numéro de téléphone, si on prenait la peine de l'appeler en pleine nuit, c'est que ça devait être vraiment important.

Dépitée par cette nuit tout particulièrement courte et faisant le deuil de son sommeil très largement amputé, Kara repoussa sa couette dans une plainte désespérée.

Quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit était une véritable torture, l'air nocturne était frais, soulevant la chair de poule sur les bras de la jeune femme et le parquet semblait glacé sous ses pieds nus. Dans la froide obscurité de son studio, Kara se dirigea lentement vers sa table basse tout en évitant tant bien que mal les divers obstacles sur sa route.

En approchant du mince appareil abandonné sur la table basse, Kara fut saisie par un mauvais pressentiment qui lui comprima douloureusement l'estomac. S'emparant prestement de son téléphone, la jeune femme sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le rapport affiché à l'écran. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'énerver sur la luminosité qui venait de lui décaper les rétines, l'indicible terreur qui venait d'envahir son être supplantait largement la douleur.

Les capteurs qu'elle avait placés autour de l'appartement de Lena avaient été activés, quelqu'un s'était introduit dans chez la jeune Luthor.

Kara se précipita comme jamais auparavant vers l'appartement de son amie. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines sous la cadence infernale que lui infligeait son rythme cardiaque. La jeune femme n'était pas sure d'avoir déjà été autant terrifiée dans sa vie. Pendant qu'elle était dans la voiture, elle envoya une alerte au D.E.O, le temps qu'on lui envoie des renforts, ce serait probablement trop tard si Lena était véritablement en danger, mais comme la jeune femme ne savait pas encore à quoi elle avait affaire, elle préférait prévenir au cas où.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler l'agent qu'elle avait posté dans l'immeuble de la jeune Luthor. Elle savait qu'il restait avec l'équipe de sécurité du bâtiment la plupart du temps, mais il était toujours joignable en temps normal. Sauf à cet instant, où Kara tombait systématiquement sur sa messagerie, ne l'aidant pas à réguler l'angoisse qui se frayait un chemin dans son esprit à coup de griffes. Kara s'efforçait de respirer, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser envahir par la panique. Elle devait conserver sa lucidité, ne pas se laisser aveugler par ses émotions. Ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Lorsque Kara arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble, elle avait enfreint quasiment toutes les règles du Code de la route. Une chance qu'en pleine nuit, il n'y avait aucun automobiliste ou piéton. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller le véhicule, elle bondit avec juste une arme en main.

* * *

Alex avait passé la nuit à traquer le poseur de bombe, peu d'humeur à se rendre à la soirée jeu après la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec sa petite soeur. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable, elle avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été injuste avec la blonde. Kara avait toujours fait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien, elle n'hésitait jamais à se sacrifier. Elle était bien trop gentille pour ce monde. Et si l'ainé des Danvers s'inquiétait que Lena Luthor profite de la bonté de sa petite soeur pour la manipuler, elle n'aurait pas dû le reprocher à Kara. Surtout qu'au final, elle était bien plus préoccupée par le fait que Kara ait interrompu son enquête officieuse sans raison apparente. Sa cadette avait refusé de se justifier alors que cette enquête lui tenait à coeur. Même si à priori, L-Corp n'avait aucun lien avec Cadmus, l'organisation que Kara traquait dans le but de la démanteler depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le D.E.O., ils avaient eu la preuve quelques mois plus tôt que les Luthors y étaient affiliés. C'était même cette enquête spécifique qui avait poussé la jeune Danvers à rejoindre une École militaire, puis le D.E.O. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce revirement aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible.

Epuisée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Après sa dispute avec Kara, le matin même, elle avait commencé à sortir des chemins battus afin de retrouver le poseur de bombe. Partant du principe que plus vite elle clôturerait son enquête, plus tôt elle pourrait éloigner sa soeur de Lena Luthor. C'était le meilleur plan qu'elle avait dans l'immédiat qui ne détruirait pas irrémédiablement leur lien sororal. Elle avait donc fait ce qu'elle avait appris aux cotés de son ex-fiancée et était allée rendre visite à quelques indics de la police. Ces derniers avaient toujours les yeux et les oreilles qui trainaient, ils savaient toujours ce que les forces de l'ordre ignoraient. C'est ainsi que l'aîné des Danvers s'était retrouvée à distribuer menaces et intimidations en pleine nuit afin d'obtenir des informations. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, elle laissait toujours la partie nécessitant un minimum de compétences sociales à ses coéquipiers, mais quelques regards noirs et paroles agressives avaient largement fait l'affaire. Qui avaient besoin de politesse et d'amadoument ? Certes, elle pouvait être sûre qu'ils préfèreraient la prison à lui donner une quelconque information si elle avait à nouveau besoin d'eux, mais elle avait enfin un nom. Et elle pourrait aller chercher son suspect dès le lendemain.

Et puis, il y avait Kate, une ancienne amie, qui lui avait envoyé un message au cours de la soirée pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était sur National City pour la journée le lendemain. Alex appréciait énormément son amie, mais elle déplorait son timing. Le moment était absolument pas le meilleur, entre cette histoire avec Kara, l'enquête sur l'explosion de la filiale de L-corps et l'enquête sur Cadmus inexplicablement mise en stand-by. D'un autre côté, la milliardaire de Gotham avait souvent joué les intermédiaires durant les disputes entre les soeurs Danvers quand elles étaient encore toutes étudiantes. Et elle avait toujours quasiment systématiquement désamorcé les situations les plus belliqueuses, puis les avait sans mal distrait par quelques activités récréatives.

Mais pour l'heure, Alex ne voulait plus penser à cette journée, ni à rien du tout. Il était trois heures du matin et elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aussi, quand elle reçut une notification sur son téléphone, elle laissa échapper un geignement de désespoir. Est-ce que l'univers avait entendu l'expression silencieuse de son désir de repos et lui faisait savoir qu'elle ne serait pas exaucée ? C'était de sa faute si elle était maudite, elle avait déclenché cette injuste dispute avec Kara.

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux auburn se redressa misérablement pour récupérer son téléphone et s'assurer qu'elle pouvait aller dormir l'esprit tranquille. Elle plissa les yeux en constatant qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à sa nuit de repos. Kara avait envoyé une alerte et le GPS de son téléphone se déplaçait à une allure dangereuse en plein centre-ville, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Energisée par l'inquiétude, Alex se leva brusquement. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir et saisit sa veste.

Depuis toujours, elle reprochait à Kara son impulsivité, mais à cet instant, la part rationnelle de son cerveau avait laissé la place à la grande soeur protectrice qu'elle était depuis dix ans. Il n'y avait rien qu'Alex ne ferait pour protéger sa petit soeur.

* * *

En arrivant au dernier étage, la cadette des Danvers, le souffle coupé, ne ralentit pas sa course alors que son regard se posait sur la porte ouverte de l'appartement de Lena. Elle termina d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup d'épaule, arme au poing, son regard couvrant rapidement l'espace afin de neutraliser rapidement un éventuel danger. Mais à part un corps masculin affaissé à même le sol dans l'entrée de l'appartement, il n'y avait rien. Le silence assourdissant lui fit tourner la tête, son coeur tambourinant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans le vide de la pièce. Kara approcha de l'homme effondré, il tenait dans sa main un taser et d'après les marques de brulure sur sa gorge, son arme avait été retournée contre lui, mais son pouls battait toujours faiblement sous les doigts de l'agent du D.E.O. Il était juste inconscient. Si Kara ne parvenait pas à retrouver Lena, elle se jurait de faire parler cet homme. Et il aurait l'immense honneur de découvrir à quel point elle pouvait se montrer patiente quand elle le voulait.

L'appartement était vide, la cadette des Luthors n'était pas là. Kara retourna dans l'entrée après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement. Si elle en croyait le bazar sur le bureau de la femme d'affaires, celle-ci devait travailler quand elle avait été dérangée. Laisser des dossiers et des stylos trainer, presque éparpillés ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le regard acéré de Kara parcourut l'entrée et elle passa un doigt sur la tranche de la porte. Celle-ci avait été forcée. Lena Luthor avait un système de sécurité exceptionnel, comment avaient-ils réussi à la déverrouiller ? Cette porte était tellement blindée que Kara n'était pas sure qu'une explosion nucléaire parviendrait à l'ouvrir. Et à l'exception de l'homme gisant dans l'entrée et de la porte forcée, il n'y avait aucun signe d'agression ou de lutte. Que c'était-il passé ici ?

La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les pires scénarios défilant dans sa tête. Sa seule certitude, c'était que la scientifique avait quitté l'appartement en vie. Un bruit sourd retentit soudain dans le couloir. Le sang de Kara se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien ce son ô combien terrifiant.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, malgré la voix de la raison qui résonnait dans son esprit. C'était sa soeur, celle qui était raisonnable, Kara avait toujours eu une propension à foncer dans le tas et réaliser à quel point elle s'était mise en danger après. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois ou elle avait fini à l'infirmerie avec Alex lui hurlant dessus pour son irresponsabilité.

Elle n'entendait plus ses propres pensées, seul l'incessant et tumultueux bourdonnement de son sang gorgé d'adrénaline rugissait dans ses oreilles. L'odeur de poudre se mêlait à celle ferreuse du sang, confirmant sa première impression.

Aussi, quand elle arriva au détour d'un couloir et glissa sur quelque chose de visqueux, elle ne garda son équilibre qu'au prix d'un craquement tout particulièrement désagréable de ses lombaires. Elle jura copieusement en brassant l'air de ses bras pour ne pas basculer en arrière et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. La panique l'aurait surement tuée si le propriétaire de la flaque de sang ne gisait pas à quelques pas de là.

Elle approcha hargneusement du blessé, toute sa compassion pour le genre humain évaporée dans les méandres de la peur et de la colère. Il était habillé comme celui qui gisait dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Lena, tout de noir, un masque couvrant le bas de son visage. Elle le saisit par les vêtements et le redressa plus brutalement que nécessaire vu sa condition.

— Où est-elle ?

Il la fixa d'un regard froid, ce qui acheva de réduire à néant le self contrôle de Kara. Lena était possiblement entre les mains d'homme aussi dénués d'émotions humaines que ce type, elle pouvait être blessée, elle était probablement terrifiée. Toute cette situation était de sa faute, elle était chargée de la protection de Lena, et elle avait échoué. En déposant la femme d'affaires plus tôt, elle l'avait observée disparaitre derrière les grandes portes en verre sans se douter du danger qui l'attendrait dans le lieu où elle était censée être le plus en sécurité. La culpabilité et la peur nourrissant sa colère, elle plaqua le blessé contre le mur avec violence.

— Où est-elle ?

Sa voix était encore plus calme que la première fois, glaciale, comme si toute son humanité l'avait désertée. Et alors, une émotion traversa les yeux gris du criminel, la peur. Kara ne se laissa pas émouvoir, resserrant sa prise sur les vêtements imbibés de sang. L'homme secoua faiblement la tête, du sang coulait de sa bouche le long de son menton, ses yeux exorbités.

Il allait mourir.

A cette constatation, Kara le lâcha comme si elle s'était brulée. Le sang du mourant maculait ses doigts, preuve qu'elle avait été prête à user de la violence sur une personne incapable de se défendre. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur l'hémoglobine poisseuse sur ses mains. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle n'avait eu aucune considération pour la vie d'une personne, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le torturer pour retrouver Lena. Aurait-elle vraiment été capable de renoncer aussi facilement à son humanité ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle colère.

La culpabilité et la honte se mêlèrent, remplaçant la colère, lui enserrant la gorge et brouillant sa vision. Rendue nauséeuse par les émotions violentes qui se bousculaient dans sa psyché, Kara recula et prit appui sur le mur pour se redresser.

— Kara ?

La voix chaude et familière sortit la jeune agent fédérale de sa spirale dévastatrice. Elle se retourna lentement, comme si l'apparition risquait de disparaitre au moindre geste brusque. Pourtant, elle était bien là, une expression surprise, tenant une arme à feu dans une posture suggérant qu'elle savait s'en servir.

— Lena..

Le soulagement la submergea si violemment que Kara sentit sa tête tourner, l'obligeant à s'adosser au mur du couloir. Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu'elle se remémorait la panique qu'elle avait ressentie ces dernières minutes. De tous les scénarios qu'elle avait élaborés sur ce qui avait pu se produire, aucun ne l'avait préparée à ça.

— Quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, c'était sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la femme d'affaires alors qu'elle approchait son amie.

— Bien sûr, je suis une Luthor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu es en pyjama ?

Kara baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et rougit. En apprenant que son amie était en danger, elle n'avait pas perdu une seconde et avait juste enfilé une paire de chaussures de sécurité et une veste de survêtement noire qui détonnait sur son pyjama rose constellé de coeurs blanc.

— Je dormais quand j'ai reçu une alerte, grogna la jeune femme trop embarrassée pour croiser le regard de la femme d'affaires. Demos, l'agent posté pour la nuit ne répondait pas à son téléphone... et toi non plus, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Pour être honnête, j'ai même pas pensé à me changer..

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'inquiétude de sa garde du corps la touchait. En la sachant en danger, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de mettre une tenue digne de ce nom dans la précipitation. Et même en pyjama, elle était adorable. Cependant, l'expression de la blonde s'assombrit soudainement alors qu'elle baissait le regard sur ses mains. La femme d'affaires remarqua alors le sang qui tachait les mains de son amie.

— Kara, mais que c'est-il passé ? s'exclamma Lena en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

La scientifique prit doucement les poignets de son amie, cherchant une blessure expliquant la présence de sang sur ses mains. Ne voyant aucun signe de trauma, Lena releva la tête vers son amie, confuse. Son coeur se serra en voyant les ténèbres flottant dans les iris si bleus de sa garde du corps.

— Kara ? Parles-moi

La plus jeune des Luthors ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie, mais cette dernière semblait faire tout les efforts du monde pour éviter son regard. Était-ce du remord qu'elle lisait sur son visage ?

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Kara releva légèrement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre alors que son regard se perdait dans celui de Lena. Elle n'était pas capable d'avouer ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, admettre la violence des émotions qui l'avaient traversée ne les rendaient que trop réelles. La femme d'affaire voyait que son amie était tourmentée, mais celle-ci refusant de parler, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu atteindre à ce point la jeune femme.

— Viens, on ne peux pas rester là. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres.

À ces mots, Kara sembla enfin se réveiller, son regard s'aiguisa et elle se redressa, reprenant l'expression confiante qu'elle avait le jour où la femme d'affaires l'avait rencontré. Comme si elle avait soudain changé de personnalité, la garde du corps se mit à marcher rapidement devant sa protégée.

— Ils étaient combien? Comment leur as-tu échappé ? demanda Kara en marchant suffisamment vite pour que Lena soit obligée de trottiner derrière elle.

Déstabilisée par le changement soudain, la femme d'affaire prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits.

— Ils étaient quatre... Trois d'entre eux sont rentrés dans l'appartement pendant que le dernier montait la garde devant la porte.

— C'est celui qui s'est fait tasé ? réflechit Kara, hochant légèrement la tête alors qu'elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle.

— Oui. J'ai récupéré son arme et je suis partie avant que les autres ne reviennent.

Kara devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée par le sang froid de la femme d'affaires. Elle n'en était pas étonné, mais en voir la preuve avait quelque chose de frappant.

— C'est toi qui as tiré sur celui dans le couloir ?

Lena croisa le regard de son amie et baissa légèrement la tête. Kara lui prit la main sans rien dire, l'absence de réponse de son amie était suffisamment éloquente. Elle savait très bien qu'aucun mot ne pourrait soulager la culpabilité d'avoir pris une vie. Enfin, techniquement, il était encore en vie, mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée du D.E.O.

Elles venaient d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée quand Kara entendit un très léger cliquetis. Le son alarmant, si discret qu'il ne présageait rien du danger qu'il représentait réellement. La garde du corps n'hésita pourtant pas une seule seconde. Elle attira Lena vers elle d'un geste vif et fit barrière de son propre corps au moment où un coup de feu retentissait à nouveau dans l'immeuble.

* * *

**3300 mots, quelqu'un y crois ? Mon premier chapitre en faisait 1000 xD C'était tellement mauvais à l'époque xD**

**Alors, oui, je me doute qu'à cet instant, vous devez me haïr de toute votre âme. Est-ce que je suis sadique ? Probablement. Est-ce que je jubile de finir un chapitre comme ça ? Très certainement xD**

**Cela dit, ne me maudissez pas trop, je reprends le boulot jeudi, ce serait fâcheux que j'ai un accident de voiture et que je ne puisse pas publier la suite mardi prochain xD**

**Bref, bisous les p'tis loups, à la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à lâcher les commentaires xP**


	12. Promesse

**Bon, voilà, le tant attendu chapitre 12, désolée pour le retard, j'ai sous-estimé le niveau de fatigue qu'entrainerait la reprise du travail xD **

**J'aimerais vous dire qu'en compensation, le suivant sortirait plus tôt, mais c'est vraiment dur d'écrire alors que j'ai déjà quasiment plus de temps libre. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je promet rien.**

* * *

**Anchristmas : Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur, vu que je vois mal comment faire mieux xD **

**Tu as bien analysé le chapitre, c'est exactement ça, même si je vais te laisser découvrir par toi même ;)**

**Le pyjama, j'étais obligée xD**

* * *

**NATH672 : Ah oui, je dois admettre que c'était vache de ma part, mais c'est surement pas fini, mon sadisme n'a pas de limites xD **

**Quand au bisou, il n'est pas pour tout de suite, je suis une fille très patiente xD **

* * *

**lialili : En effet, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura le temps de dormir non plus xD **

**Je suis Diabolique, je pensais que mon pseudo était assez explicite xD **

**Je ne dirais rien pour ne pas spoiler, mais en ce qui concerne le quatrième et Cadmus, il y aura surement quelques informations à ce sujet dés le chapitre 13 ^^**

* * *

**Madoka ayu : je t'ai répondu par mp, comme d'habitude ;p J'espère qu'il y aura assez d'action pour toi, parce que les scènes d'actions, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, c'est plus facile de parler des émotions xD**

* * *

**senvrillon : Wiiii, moi aussi, je la voyait trop dans ce genre de pyjama ! Dans la série, on dirais qu'elle dors en chemise, je trouvais ça trop sérieux xD **

* * *

**Sinon, 5 reviews, c'est mon nouveau record! xD **

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le choc paralysait Léna, autant elle pouvait faire preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve, elle restait humaine. Et même l'incroyable discipline de son esprit de Luthor ne pouvait pas contrôler les tremblements qui s'étaient saisis d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait quand Kara l'avait tirée contre elle en la faisant pivoter. Puis alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, le son assourdissant mais désormais familier d'un coup de feu avait retenti. Un cri de terreur coincé dans la gorge, Léna avait instinctivement refermé la main sur la veste de survêtement de sa garde du corps, qui avait littéralement fait le bouclier humain. Pour la protéger, elle. Ce constat avait bien plus choqué la scientifique que le coup de feu.

Un sifflement de douleur résonna dans ses oreilles et la poigne de Kara se resserra autour de son poignet. Et quand elle croisa le regard de son amie, pendant quelques secondes, la milliardaire eut l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un d'autre. Les iris d'un bleu orageux étaient emplis d'une fureur glaciale, Léna en avait frissonné. Il était impossible pour elle d'associer ce regard dégageant une telle violence à sa si gentille et si pétillante garde du corps.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que Kara ne pousse brusquement sa protégée dans le renfoncement d'un mur, la coinçant contre une porte. Puis, comme si le tireur venait de réaliser qu'elles étaient encore vivantes, des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne traversait ses cordes vocales. Ce qui lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle était tétanisée.

Léna ne s'était jamais considérée comme une victime, elle avait vécu plus de tentatives d'assassinat qu'elle ne pouvait en compter, et elle avait toujours survécu. Elle était une Luthor, rien ni personne ne l'intimidait, elle avait toujours fait face à ses assassins en leur exprimant tout le dédain qu'ils lui inspiraient. Le plus souvent, elle devait bien admettre que c'était la chance qui l'avait sauvée, mais jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti cette angoisse. Son coeur affolé lui coupait le souffle et elle tremblait tellement qu'elle peinait à se tenir debout. Kara avait été touchée, elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était pas effondrée, elle avait immédiatement veillé à la mettre en sécurité. Une personne normale n'était pas censée tenir debout après s'être fait tirer dessus.

Pourquoi Kara s'était-elle interposée ? Pourquoi la protégeait-elle au péril de sa propre vie ? Léna avait beau être une Luthor, une chef d'entreprise connue et respectée, elle n'estimait pas que sa vie vaille plus qu'une autre. Alors pourquoi Kara faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de repartir vers le danger ? Léna tenta de retenir son amie, mais cette dernière se déplaça comme un personnage de film d'action. Sans crainte, filant avec une vitesse inhumaine alors que des coups de feu retentissaient à nouveau.

Léna se mordit la langue, elle aimait se penser forte et courageuse, mais si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Elle avait toujours eu à se protéger seule, elle était incapable d'aller à l'encontre de ses instincts d'auto-préservation. Une personne normalement constituée n'était pas censée agir comme l'avait fait Kara, pourtant cette dernière n'avait même pas hésité, elle avait juste fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, ce que lui dictait son coeur. Et la femme d'affaires commençait à comprendre que c'était pour ça qu'une femme aussi gentille et lumineuse pouvait faire un tel travail. Elle avait déjà vu les ténèbres dans les yeux bleus de sa garde du corps, elle n'en réalisait toute l'ampleur qu'à cet instant. Kara n'était pas qu'un doux rayon de soleil, après tout, cet astre brûlant pouvait se montrer d'une violente intensité, consumant alors tout ce qui tenterait de le défier.

Alors, Léna ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. La peur n'était qu'une émotion et ces dernières n'avaient pas de prise sur elle. Après tout, elle était une Luthor, on la disait insensible, impitoyable et sournoise, il était temps qu'elle donne raison à ses détracteurs. Aussi, elle s'efforça de compartimenter ses émotions, même si aucune boîte ne semblait pouvoir contenir toute l'angoisse qu'elle s'ingéniait à réprimer. L'exercice mental lui permit toutefois de retrouver le plein contrôle de son corps, apaisant les tremblements de ses mains, déléguant au passé la sensation de n'être qu'un spectateur sans aucun contrôle sur les évènements.

Resserrant la prise sur son arme, Léna jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Avec leur musique assourdissante, leurs câbles et leurs effets spéciaux, les films d'action ne rendaient pas justice à l'effroi que pouvait susciter une telle scène. Comment ne pas être au paroxysme de l'angoisse alors que c'était Kara qui était en danger, même être une Luthor ne l'empêchait pas de sentir les serres de la panique se resserrer douloureusement autour de son coeur. Léna écarquilla légèrement les yeux, son arme soudainement lourde entre ses mains.

Sa garde du corps avait désarmé son agresseur et se battait avec toute l'énergie qu'elle avait. De là où elle se tenait, Léna voyait à quel point son amie était mal en point, son visage rougit, déformé par une grimace de souffrance, sa respiration haletante, le sang qui gouttait au sol d'une blessure que Léna ne voyait pas. Et pourtant, la blonde ne démordait pas. A chaque coup qu'elle prenait, elle ripostait avec une énergie renouvelée. Ne savait-elle pas abandonner ? Ces hommes n'avaient rien contre elle, si elle s'était juste contentée de s'effondrer, jamais elle n'aurait fini dans cette situation. La femme d'affaires devait bien admettre que sa première impression sur l'agent était erronée, la blonde avait très certainement mérité sa place chez les fédéraux.

Même si Lena ne comprenait pas sa garde du corps, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cette situation. Aussi, elle quitta la toute relative sécurité de son abri et avança doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer, les deux combattants étant bien trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que Léna fasse feu sans risquer de toucher son amie qui tentait vainement de maitriser le criminel. Kara était bien assez blessée pour risquer qu'elle se prenne une balle perdue.

L'agent aux cheveux blonds saisit le bras de son opposant et le jeta au sol dans une prise martiale empruntée à sa soeur. Son souffle était court sous la fatigue et de la transpiration coulait dans ses yeux. La douleur irradiait tout son dos à chaque mouvement, elle n'était pas sure de tenir encore très longtemps. Furieux, l'homme dont les petits yeux sombres et calculateurs évoquaient une fouine lui balaya les jambes et se jeta sur elle. Etourdie par la chute et la douleur, Kara n'eut que le temps de voir Léna quitter son abri avant que son champ de vision se trouble.

Alex arrêta sa moto devant un immeuble résidentiel de luxe avec la boule au ventre. Ça faisait vingt minutes qu'elle avait reçu l'alerte de sa petite soeur et Alex n'avait pas fini d'inventorier toutes les catastrophes qui étaient susceptibles d'arriver en ce court laps de temps. Elle baissa les yeux sur le téléphone fixé à son poignet, lui permettant ainsi de suivre le signal gps de sa petite soeur depuis sa moto. Le téléphone de Kara émettait bien de cet endroit, cet immeuble. La jeune femme retira son casque et leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'immense et luxueux édifice avec circonspection. Qu'est-ce que Kara pouvait faire ici en pleine nuit ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison avait-elle besoin de renfort ? Cet endroit semblait bien trop calme pour qu'il ne s'y passe quoi que ce soit, et bien trop luxueux pour être sans défense.

Si jamais Léna Luthor avait entrainé sa précieuse petite soeur dans une de ses magouilles de riche, Alex ne répondrait plus de rien. Elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie à protéger Kara, et elle le ferait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce qui a l'origine avait été un fardeau dont elle n'avait pas voulu était devenu un aspect essentiel de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie où elle n'était pas aux côtés de sa petite soeur.

* * *

L'aînée des soeurs Danvers descendit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers les grandes portes en verre de l'immeuble. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées, à croire que cet endroit s'apparentait à Versailles. Les riches avaient vraisemblablement de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, après tout, que représentait une facture d'électricité sur leur compte en banque ? Mais malgré tout cet éclairage ostentatoire, Alex ne voyait aucun vigile venir vers elle pour s'enquérir de son identité, alors qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence rien à faire ici, qui plus est en pleine nuit. Habituellement, on ne rentrait pas dans les immeubles de riches comme dans un moulin, et pourtant, non seulement les portes étaient ouvertes, mais personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Ces quelques détails la mettant sur le qui-vive, l'agent du D.E.O. tira son arme, son regard balayant l'espace vide devant elle. Elle poussa lentement la porte de la salle des gardes, juste à côté de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle y trouva les deux vigiles et un de ses agents, les trois avaient été abattus.

Son sang-froid laissa alors place à une intense panique. Demos travaillait avec Kara sur la protection de Léna Luthor. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, sa petite soeur était très certainement en danger, ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient organisés, et suffisamment nombreux pour neutraliser les agents de sécurités sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de bouger. Ça avait été rapide, froid, calculé. Les auteurs de ce crime étaient des pros.

Alex savait pertinemment que sa cadette n'hésiterait pas à les affronter tous en même temps. Parfois, elle détestait la bienveillance et l'abnégation à toute épreuve dont pouvait faire preuve sa petite soeur. Alex pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la protéger, jamais elle ne pourrait la préserver d'elle-même. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours essayer de l'enfermer au sommet d'une tour, mais même ainsi, Alex était sure que la jeune femme préfèrerait se jeter dans le vide que rester en sécurité.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les écrans de surveillance et elle grimaça en réalisant qu'ils ne couvraient que l'entrée et les ascenseurs. Foutus riches et leur vie privée. Fouiller tout l'immeuble pour trouver Kara allait lui prendre une éternité. Agacée, Alex s'installa au niveau du clavier et commença à faire rejouer la bande sur la dernière heure en accéléré. Elle ne vit pas les intrus entrer dans l'immeuble, mais elle les vit se diriger vers l'ascenseur, armés et masqués. Puis à peine quelques minutes plus tard, c'était Kara, en pyjama, l'air paniquée et nerveuse, qui était apparu sur l'écran. Alex fronça les sourcils. Sa petite soeur était arrivée avant le départ des quatre hommes, et elle ne portait pas sa tenue de travail, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme ne bénéficiait d'aucune protection.

— Bordel Kara, grogna-t-elle en visionnant les dernières images.

Ils s'étaient tous rendus au dernier étage, puis Kara et Léna étaient descendues dix minutes plus tôt. Ce qui aurait été un soulagement si elles avaient repassé la porte d'entrée. Ça ne prenait tout de même pas une demi-heure de faire le trajet jusqu'à la sortie ! Sentant ses mains trembler autour de la crosse de son arme, Alex se força à respirer calmement en quittant la salle des gardes. Pourquoi est-ce que Kara avait été aussi inconsciente pour venir seule et sans les vêtements pare-balle du D.E.O.? Dans ces moments-là, la jeune femme avait envie d'étrangler sa petite soeur elle-même.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva face au canon d'une arme à feu. Son instinct et son entrainement lui permirent de réagir quasiment instantanément et elle délesta sans peine son agresseur de l'arme. Elle croisa un regard vert, familier, empli de détermination alors qu'elle relevait l'arme. C'était Léna Luthor, la femme d'affaires avait légèrement froncé les sourcils face à la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait été désarmée. Elle avait une blessure sur la tempe et son sweet-shirt de l'université de National City était taché de sang, mais à part ça, elle semblait relativement indemne. L'ainé des Danvers s'apprêtait à interroger la femme d'affaires sur la provenance du sang sur ses vêtements quand elle fut ininterrompue.

— Vous êtes Alexandra Danvers...?

La voix de la scientifique était légèrement tremblante, peu assurée, exprimant une inquiétude et une détresse qu'Alex n'aurait jamais crues possible venant d'un Luthor. Alex était autant surprise de ce constat que du fait que la femme d'affaires se rappelle d'elle alors qu'elles ne s'étaient rencontrées qu'une seule fois quelques semaines plus tôt et que leur entrevue n'avait duré qu'une quinzaine de minutes, au plus. Un geignement à peine audible retentit, venant de l'angle mort que formait le coin de mur pour Alex qui se tendit. Léna détourna le regard immédiatement dans la direction du son et fronça les sourcils en se précipitant.

— Kara, ne bouge pas.

Furieuse et inquiète, Alex accourut à sa suite. La femme d'affaires était déjà agenouillée au côté de Kara, l'obligeant à rester allongée d'une pression sur ses épaules. La blessée ferma les yeux dans une grimace de douleur alors que sa soeur se précipitait auprès d'elle.

Kara grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible arrachant un sourire à Léna, qui prit la main de la blessée entre les siennes. Alex retint le commentaire acerbe qui lui brulait les lèvres, elle ne s'était pas encore réconciliée avec Kara, ce n'était probablement pas le moment de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Surtout qu'il y avait plus important à régler pour le moment, comme le fait que sa petite soeur était en train de se vider de son sang sur le sol. Et évidemment, elle n'avait pas de trousse de secours avec elle. Elle se força à rester rationnelle et commença à examiner sa soeur sous le regard attentif de la femme d'affaires, cataloguant ses différentes blessures. Les deux plus importantes étant deux plies par balle qui n'avaient par miracle touché aucune artère.

— Bordel Kara, est-ce que ça t'aurais tuée de mettre au moins un gilet pare-balles.

Kara entrouvrit les yeux dans un soupir fatigué.

— Désolée... je n'ai pas réfléchi.

La blonde observa les traits tendus de sa soeur, sa mâchoire contractée, son regard qui évitait le sien. Dire qu'elle avait espéré lui parler, le moment était mal choisi pour faire la conversation. Elle reporta son regard sur Léna qui n'avait pas lâché ses mains. La femme d'affaires semblait préoccupée d'un point de vue extérieur, mais Kara avait suffisamment passé de temps à ses côtés ces dernières semaines pour voir la tempête dans ses yeux verts. La cadette des Luthors, était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

Les renforts du D.E.O. arrivèrent assez rapidement, mais ni Léna ni Alex ne s'en occupèrent, toute leur attention portée sur Kara. Léna n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son amie, et lorsqu'un agent tenta de l'emmener pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle refusa catégoriquement.

Alex leva alors le regard sur la femme d'affaires, s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait juré voir une forme de tendresse dans son regard. L'ainé des Danvers décida de ne pas la juger tout de suite, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé. Et elle ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que Léna soit venue à sa rencontre pour protéger Kara. Ce qui la ramenait à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait par rapport à cette stupide dispute de la veille.

— Mlle Luthor, vous devriez laisser quelqu'un examiner votre blessure, fit remarquer Alex en essayant de garder une expression détachée. Votre garde du corps ira bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Léna regarda l'agent qui portait le même nom de famille que sa seule amie droit dans les yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Elle leva la main vers sa tempe et sembla presque surprise d'y trouver du sang.

— Kara est mon amie, répondit-elle cependant en laissant retomber sa main.

Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ce doux rayon de soleil qui réchauffait son coeur autant qu'il éclairait sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter d'une égratignure alors que Kara était sérieusement blessée par sa faute ?

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion de la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait si froide et distante, et pourtant, elle semblait sincère dans ses propos et son regard.

— Laissez-la examiner cette blessure, soupira-t-elle. Je vais avoir besoin de place pour soigner Kara.

La femme d'affaires sembla hésiter, mais obtempéra après avoir croisé le regard de la blonde, comme si elle avait recherché un assentiment silencieux de son amie et qu'une fois assurée que celle-ci irait bien, elle avait pu accepter de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Et Alex pouvait presque sentir le regard de la brune peser lourdement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle ficelait presque sa soeur sur une civière.

— Alex..

Kara saisit sa soeur par le poignet en parlant. Elle plongea son regard légèrement vitreux dans celui, brun, inquiet mais chaleureux d'Alex, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement.

— Alex... Tu dois protéger Léna... Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. Il y a..

— Luthor est toujours sous la protection du DEO.

Kara contracta légèrement la mâchoire.

— Tu dois me le promettre, insista la blonde en s'agitant sur la civière.

Alex hésita, outre le fait qu'elle déteste ce genre de mission, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa soeur faisait tout un foin de la protection de Léna Luthor. Ce n'était aucunement la priorité alors qu'elle allait passer un petit séjour dans l'infirmerie du DEO. Cependant, face à l'insistance, et surtout, au regard de chien battu de sa petite soeur, la jeune femme céda.

— Très bien, je m'en chargerais personnellement.

Kara ferma alors les yeux, son expression toujours aussi préoccupée. Alex regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté, mais l'expression de sa soeur l'inquiétait. Est-ce que la blonde savait quelque chose par rapport à l'agression qui venait d'avoir lieu?

* * *

**Bon, j'ai galéré à le finir, je me suis beaucoup laissée distraire aussi ces derniers jours, entre l'épisode 18 (OMG, cette fin, j'étais dans le même état de Léna en attendant de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire Kara), ma soeur qui jouait à Tomb Raider juste à coté de moi (et c'est fou ce qu'elle peut rager !) et la lecture des fiction de Madoka xD**

**Si la fin n'est pas ouf, je m'en excuse, c'est littéralement le premier jet, mais j'ai fini à l'instant et je voulais pas retarder plus la sortie du chapitre, malgré le fait que je soit (un peu) perfectionniste xD**

**Donc pour la suite, je ne donne pas de date, mais j'espère avoir fini le prochain chapitre pour mercredi prochain !**

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher les reviews, il n'y a rien de plus encourageant ^^**


	13. Attente

**Coucou à tous !**

**Oui, je suis encore en retard, Sorry ^^**

**6 review, c'est mon nouveau record !**

**Et sur Watt, l'histoire a pas mal de succès ! Je suis tellement extatique que je crois que mon colloc va me jeter par la fenêtre très bientôt xD**

**Merci à tous !**

* * *

**Senvrillon : En effet, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, mais elle a essayé au moins xD **

**Bah techniquement, Kara est son amie, pour le moment (même si ça la contrarie un petit peu xD)**

**Et par rapport au 18, c'est trop ça ! Et le 19 m'a tuée, j'étais au bout de ma vie du début à la fin, je pensais pas que Kara serait froide si longtemps. Enfin c'est compréhensible, mais c'est Kara, quoi xD**

* * *

**Rainetteyuri : C'est intéressant que tu suppose immédiatement qu'il y a une motivation cachée derrière cette demande xD Mais comme je suis un tantinet sadique, je vais faire durer le suspens sur ce point xP**

**Tu aura surement la réponse à tes questions dans le chapitre 14, j'ai un peu fait trainer les choses dans le 13 xD **

**Merci ^^**

* * *

**NATH672 : Si mon chapitre t'a ammené au bord de la crise cardiaque, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail xD **

**Vu la fin l'épisode 19, je pense que Léna sera toujours là pour la saison 6, mais si elle se barre, je suis pas sure de continuer la série, déjà j'ai eu du mal avec la saison 5 parce qu'elles étaient en froid xD **

**Mais OMG avec les regards que Léna lance a Kara à la fin, on est obligés de fantasmer un max quand même xD**

* * *

**Lialili : Merci ! J'aime bien décevoir les gens xDD Mais c'était bien d'y croire, mais pour la suite, le séjour à l'hosto m'arrangeait plutôt bien xD **

**Léna l'avait compris depuis un moment, mais en en prend vraiment conscience, là xD **

**Pour Alex, elle finira par avoir une occasion de parler avec Kara, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée xD Quand à ce qu'elle pense de Léna, elle a le temps aussi xD **

* * *

**Madoka ayu : Je t'ai déjà répondue par mp xP**

**Note bien que j'ai réussi à terminer de l'écrire malgré l'homicide avec préméditation que tu as accompli sur mon pauvre petit coeur avec ton chapitre d'hier xD**

* * *

**Anchristmas : Merci ! ahah j'adore ton engouement, c'est super motivant xD **

**Ce chapitre ne sera que du point de vue de Léna et Alex, mais il devrais répondre à au moins la moitié de tes questions... ou peut-être pas, qui sais xD **

**J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ;)**

* * *

**Voilà, c'était tout, je ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Parmi tous les employés du D.E.O, Alex Danvers avait la réputation d'être imperturbable. Il avait fallu des mois de regards noirs, de paroles dures et acerbes et de missions accomplies avec brio pour entretenir le mythe qu'elle était un soldat inébranlable. Depuis très jeune, l'ainé des Danvers s'était amusée à s'envelopper de mystère, terrorisant sans scrupule ses camarades d'un simple regard. Et depuis le début, Kara avait eu un don pour matraquer sa réputation si soigneusement étudiée, si au lycée, ce n'était pas grave, lorsque Alex était au travail, elle aimait que sa dignité reste immaculée. Ce qui était impossible avec une petite soeur qui enchainait les séjours à l'infirmerie ! Si elle continuait sur sa lancée, la blonde n'aurait même plus besoin de s'embêter à payer un loyer et pourrait juste établir domicile à l'hôpital !

Aussi, à cet instant, Alex maudissait sa soeur de tout son être. Parce qu'encore une fois, elle avait été tellement paniquée face à l'état de sa soeur qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de l'apoplexie. Qui avait idée de se jeter sans gilet pare-balles dans une fusillade ?! A croire que la jeune femme s'amusait à éprouver sa mortalité. Combien de fois devait-elle être blessée pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas invulnérable ? Que quoi qu'elle en dise, elle restait humaine ! Et qu'elle pouvait mourir, bordel ! Furieuse, Alex donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle, qui ne se renversa pas, n'augmentant que plus sa frustration. En revanche, la douleur qui se propagea dans ses orteils lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle jura copieusement, imaginant parfaitement l'expression satisfaite et moqueuse que Kara aurait eue si elle avait été là.

Cette journée était probablement la pire de toute sa vie, elle ne pouvait même pas sortir courir ou aller s'entrainer – un petit sparring contre la moitié des effectifs du D.E.O aurait peut-être le pouvoir de la calmer. Car non contente de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour la énième fois depuis son entrée au D.E.O, Kara lui avait fait faire une promesse qui la mettait dos au mur. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer son enquête, ne pouvait pas veiller sur la blessée, et pire que tout, elle devait protéger la personne qu'elle jugeait responsable de l'état de la blonde.

Autant le premier jour, la cadette des Luthors avait été interrogée par J'onn une bonne partie de la matinée, ce qui avait permis à l'ainé des soeurs Danvers de surveiller sa cadette toujours inconsciente, mais là, elle avait été obligée de quitter le chevet de Kara pour aller protéger Léna Luthor. Comme si cette femme avait besoin d'être protégée. D'après l'enquête en cours sur les évènements de la nuit d'il y a deux jours, la plus jeune membre de cette famille de dégénérés était tout aussi implacable que ses ainés. Et comme chacun d'entre eux, elle devait être dotée de neuf vies, ce n'était pas possible de réchapper aussi souvent de la mort !

— J'aimerais autant que vous ne détruisiez pas le mobilier de l'entreprise, fit remarquer la concernée avec une intonation moqueuse démentie par son expression impénétrable.

Alex releva les yeux vers la femme d'affaires sans rien cacher de son animosité, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle l'accompagnait vers la salle de réunion. Même rager en paix lui était interdit désormais !

Alors que Léna ramenait son regard devant elle, se tenant droite, l'expression toujours aussi imperturbable, Alex grogna d'agacement, se retenant de frapper une nouvelle poubelle. Non que l'avis de la PDG lui importe, mais elle ne comptait pas rentrer chez elle en fauteuil roulant. Avisant ses chaussures, elle soupira, elle aurait vraiment dû mettre ses bottes renforcées. quitte à ne pas pouvoir renverser la poubelle, au moins, ses orteils auraient été préservés.

* * *

La réunion semblait interminable. Léna se sentait littéralement incapable de rester concentrée très longtemps sur la voix on ne peut plus soporifique de l'actionnaire récalcitrant qui trouvait toujours un point sur lequel se plaindre pendant ce qui paraissait être des heures. Il chipotait actuellement par rapport aux essais sur terrain d'une des inventions qui ne serait de toute façon pas commercialisée avant l'année suivante.

La femme d'affaires soupira discrètement, se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise afin de soulager son dos. En règle générale, elle sacrifiait Sam sans l'once d'une hésitation et l'envoyait dans la chambre de torture que représentait ce genre de réunions insupportables. Cependant, son bras droit était actuellement en train de redresser une filiale qui battait de l'aile à Métropolis. C'était regrettable, Léna aurait tout donné pour être n'importe où ailleurs.

L'ennui laissait une trop grande marge de manoeuvre à son esprit, qui rejouait en boucle les évènements qui s'étaient produits deux nuits plus tôt. La violence, l'angoisse, et surtout Kara, qui semblait s'accaparer toute son attention. Léna avait du mal à garder son masque en place alors qu'elle se rappelait encore trop bien de la terreur qui l'avait envahie, la crainte de perdre sa seule amie. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, elle ne savait pas comment la blonde allait. Sa nouvelle garde du corps refusait de lui répondre peu importe combien de fois elle demandait des nouvelles de la blessée. La femme d'affaires ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner par l'expression de l'aîné des Danvers que Kara était toujours vivante, mais probablement toujours inconsciente. Ne pas savoir la contrariait autant que l'absence de réponse de la part d'Alex, et elle n'hésitait pas à poser inlassablement la question même en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Tant pis si elle devait mettre de côté son masque et son éducation de Luthor. La folie, c'est de répéter les mêmes actes en espérant un résultat différent, elle n'avait décidément pas usurpé son nom de famille, songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Tout ce que la jeune Luthor pouvait faire, c'était fixer son téléphone, pas tant pour surveiller l'heure, qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini, que pour surveiller ses notifications. Quand Kara se réveillerait – pas si, mais bien quand, parce que Léna ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser que la blonde ne le ferait pas – peut-être qu'elle penserait à lui envoyer un message. Parce que c'était ce que faisaient les amis et elles l'étaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça aussi, Léna avait eu beaucoup trop de temps pour y penser. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à garder les gens à distance, les quelques amis qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à présent l'ayant tous trahie, elle refusait de faire confiance à nouveau. À l'exception de Sam, mais c'était différent, il avait fallu des années pour qu'elle se fie à celle qui était désormais son bras droit. Alors que Kara... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elles se connaissaient. Et en si peu de temps, la blonde avait eu le temps de mettre sa vie en jeu pour la protéger.

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était dans la nature de la cadette des Danvers, qu'elle aurait fait pareil pour n'importe qui, la femme d'affaires ressentait une inexplicable angoisse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Kara lui en voudrait, c'était de sa faute si la blonde avait été blessée après tout. Elle était la cible d'un taré, elle n'avait pas su se protéger seule. Léna savait que cette pensée absurde était sans fondement. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son amie, elle avait cette intime conviction qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ne pas s'entourer de barrières était pourtant si difficile. Le simple fait d'être dans son entourage mettait les gens en danger. Et elle détestait l'idée que Kara soit en danger par sa faute.

La femme d'affaires avait l'impression de ne pas mériter cette amitié et l'abnégation de Kara la terrifiait plus qu'autre chose. Et la seule personne pouvant apaiser l'angoisse de son esprit était justement inconsciente. Sam était bien trop loin, quant à la soeur de Kara, elle pouvait sentir l'animosité que la jeune femme ressentait à son égard dans ses yeux bruns. L'agent s'était d'ailleurs stratégiquement placée derrière Léna, restant hors de son champ de vision, mais la femme d'affaires avait l'impression de sentir son regard creuser un trou sa nuque.

Au début de la journée, elles avaient passé un long moment à se fixer en chiens de faïence. L'attitude d'Alex ne changeait aucunement des habitudes qu'avaient les gens à l'encontre de Léna. Aussi, elle avait affiché son masque glacial de Luthor pour toute réponse. Elle avait beau ne pas se préoccuper de l'opinion que les gens avaient d'elle, elle ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds, et elle ne comptait pas commencer maintenant.

Pourtant, elles avaient fini par tout simplement s'ignorer et Léna avait renoncé à l'idée de pouvoir congédier l'ainée des têtues soeurs Danvers. De toute évidence, elles n'avaient rien à s'envier l'une à l'autre. Et étrangement, ce qui était adorable chez Kara devenait particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa soeur. Et puis, la femme d'affaires n'oubliait pas les paroles de Kara. Elle ne devait faire confiance en personne, et son amie avait ensuite demandé à la seule personne en qui elle avait une foi absolue de rester à ses côtés. Donc malgré l'animosité évidente de l'ainée des soeurs Danvers à son encontre, elle ne disait rien pour le moment. Pour Kara. Si Alex pouvait passer par-dessus ses sentiments négatifs et rester là, alors Léna pouvait bien tolérer la présence de l'agent caractériel. Pour Kara.

La concernée, de son côté, était pensive. Même elle, qui s'en fichait pourtant royalement, voyait à quel point la femme d'affaires ne souhaitait pas être là. La cadette des Luthors avait dû soupirer au moins quarante fois et elle semblait tellement distraite que même ses actionnaires semblaient mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'empêchait visiblement pas le râleur de continuer à déblatérer sans discontinuer des objections sans fin. Alex avait envie de le frapper, pas pour Léna – elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de ses états d'âme – mais parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être enfermée dans cette ambiance tendue. Elle avait confié Kara à Kate et n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle savait pertinemment que Kate lui enverrait un message s'il y avait une quelconque évolution, mais elle avait ce besoin viscéral de se rassurer sur l'état de sa petite soeur.

Dirigeant à nouveau son regard brun sur la femme d'affaires, Alex retint difficilement un soupir. La façon dont la femme d'affaires s'était enveloppée de glace en approchant de la salle de réunion ne lui avait pas échappé. Et elle voyait bien la difficulté avec laquelle elle maintenait son masque.

La jeune femme avait, certes, été formée en analyse des comportements, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la scientifique, ce qui la laissait sceptique. Tout en gardant une expression froide et détachée, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la PDG de L-Corp avait tout de même demandé très régulièrement des nouvelles de Kara ces deux derniers jours, ne se décourageant pas malgré l'absence de réponse qu'elle avait récoltée. En réalité, l'ainé des Danvers pouvait lire de la préoccupation dans le regard de la femme d'affaires à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Kara, mais elle ne comptait clairement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Au contraire, bien qu'elle se fasse un devoir d'ignorer la femme d'affaires, ne lui donner aucune nouvelle de la blonde était sa seule satisfaction dans cette situation des plus pénibles.

Mais Léna Luthor était loin d'être sa première préoccupation Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Kara juste avant qu'elle soit emmenée dans l'ambulante la perturbait. Kara avait semblé inquiète, tendue, troublée. Pourquoi ses yeux bleus avaient exprimé une telle anxiété lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur la femme d'affaires ? Elle avait l'impression de travailler à l'aveugle, comme s'il lui manquait une information capitale. Elle allait devoir revenir sur sa décision d'ignorer la femme d'affaires et voir si elle pouvait avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit où Kara avait été blessée.

* * *

A peine sortie de la salle de réunion, alors que le petit groupe s'éparpillait, Léna s'immobilisa dans le couloir et croisa les bras. La femme d'affaires planta son regard dans celui de l'ainé des Danvers, relevant légèrement le menton dans une attitude légèrement hautaine, par habitude.

— Comment va Kara ?

Alex soupira, ce n'était que la centième cinquantième fois qu'elle posait la question de la journée. La milliardaire avait le regard fermé, la mâchoire serrée, comme si elle perdait sa capacité à maintenir son masque d'indifférence.

— Elle est toujours inconsciente...

La femme d'affaires fut tellement surprise d'avoir une réponse autre qu'un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux et un regard noir, qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

— Cette nuit-là est-ce que vous avez vu le quatrième assaillant ? demanda l'agent de but en blanc.

Léna fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Bien sûr que l'ainé Danvers ne lui avait pas répondu par pure bonté d'âme.

— N'avez-vous pas surveillé tout mon interrogatoire malgré l'interdiction de votre chef ?

Parce qu'il allait de soi qu'il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire dans les règles et non d'une simple prise de déposition. Cependant, la jeune Luthor ne s'en était pas offusquée, encore trop choquée par les derniers évènements et trop inquiète pour Kara pour se plaindre de son propre sort. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions mécaniquement, conservant une expression détachée grâce à un effort de volonté qui avait sa place dans le Guiness des records.

Elle ramena son attention sur Alex qui s'était légèrement agitée, mais n'avait pas répondu à l'accusation hautement justifiée.

— Dans votre déposition, vous avez dit qu'ils étaient quatre. On en a trouvé que trois, et vous n'avez à aucun moment parlé du dernier.

— Je ne l'ai vu que de dos quand il est entré, répondit la femme d'affaires dans un haussement d'épaules.

Sur le moment, son identification avait été loin d'être sa priorité. Surtout une fois Kara blessée, quand Léna avait entendu des pas et avait tenté de défendre Kara, il s'agissait d'Alex, elle n'avait pas revu le quatrième attaquant.

— Je pense que Kara a vu quelque chose, précisa Alex.

Léna fronça plus encore les sourcils, son cerveau tournant à une vitesse folle. Si elle y réfléchissait, elle était sure qu'en effet, Kara avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait inquiétée. La femme d'affaires n'avait vu qu'un léger mouvement, une silhouette trouble restée cachée dans l'obscurité quelques minutes avant l'arrivée d'Alex. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attaqué ? Il avait surement eu l'occasion de le faire, et avec Kara blessée, il aurait eu toute la marge de manoeuvre nécessaire avant l'arrivée de l'ainé des soeurs Danvers. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

— Je n'ai rien vu... mais je crois que Kara l'a vu, il y a eu un mouvement et quand elle a regardé dans cette direction, elle a paru surprise... choquée. Il est parti et elle m'a dit de ne surtout faire confiance à personne... Est-ce que... tu penses qu'elle le connaît ?

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite. Est-ce que la femme d'affaires réalisait qu'elle avait une expression soucieuse sur le visage ? Que sa voix tremblait légèrement ? Et qu'elle était passée au tutoiement avec un naturel déconcertant ? À cet instant, elle pouvait sans problème croire que Léna considérait réellement sa petite soeur comme une amie. Peut-être n'avait-elle véritablement aucune arrière-pensée vis-à-vis de Kara, qu'elle ne se servait pas d'elle. Mais Alex n'était pas encore prête à lui faire confiance, l'historique familial ne jouait pas en la faveur de la scientifique et Alex avait besoin de se faire sa propre opinion avant de la croire sur parole.

— J'ai une confiance aveugle en Kara... Si elle dit qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne, c'est ce qu'on fera, répondit Alex après quelques secondes de silence.

Le regard d'Alex s'était assombri, mais pour la première fois en deux jours, Léna sentait que l'hostilité de la jeune femme n'était pas tournée dans sa direction.

* * *

**Bon voilà, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là xD**

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher les review, ça me motive et j'en ai besoin avec le boulot en ce moment xD**

**Sinon, comme mes jours de repos sont les jeudis et vendredis, je pense que je publierais à chaque fois sur un de ces deux jours-là, comme ça, j'ai le temps de finir plus facilement qu'après une journée de huit heures sans pause xD**

**Du coup à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Réveil

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me voilà ! **

**Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère ne pas en faire une habitude, ça fait déjà trois fois d'affilée, mais il n'y a définitivement pas assez d'heure dans une journée xD**

**Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire les dialogues et j'en avais pas mal à placer ici, mais j'ai réussi (bien qu'il n'y en ait pas des masses au final xD), même si comme toujours, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit.**

* * *

**Anchristmas : Ce serait intéressant que ce soit William, mais ça lui donnerait trop de crédit et d'importance xD **

**Je pense que oui, elle a bien besoin d'un câlin, dommage que sa blonde soit indisposée xD **

**Léna ne serait plus elle même si elle craquait en public xD**

**Merci ! Alors plus il y aura ! Je vais m'arracher pour publier le prochain chapitre à l'heure xD**

* * *

**Rainetteyuri : Oui, elles font des efforts pour Kara, mais bon, ce sera certainement pas un long fleuve tranquille vu leurs caractères respectifs xD**

**Ah ce fameux quatrième, il vous intrigue tous, du coup, dans ma grande générosité, j'ai décidé de faire durer un peu le suspens quand à son identité xP Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir xD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à défaut de répondre à tes questions xD **

* * *

**NATH672 : Je ne suis pas un monstre, voyons, et pus ce serais dommage que Kara passe l'arme à gauche tout de suite, on n'en est qu'au chapitre 14 xD **

**Ce sera probablement pas pour tout de suite, elles ne sont plus en froid, mais les choses ne reviendront probablement pas à la normale tout de suite. Mais oui, 2021, c'est dans une éternité ! Bon, je n'ai pas l'arrogance de croire que ma fiction est du niveau de la série, ou même d'autres fictions qu'on peux trouver ici, mais je suis ravie qu'elle t'aide à supporter l'attente ^^**

* * *

**Madoka ayu : ****Tu noteras que je n'ai pas mis mon retard sur ton dos, malgré le fait que tes sorties de chapitre sur Watt m'ont vachement distraite xD **

* * *

**Lialili : Merci ! **

**Enfin jusqu'à la fin hein xD **

**Pour l'actionnaire, j'avais lu un top des pires collègues lors d'une réunion, et celui qui a toujours un petit détail qui le chiffonne m'avait vraiment fait rire, il fallait que je le case quelque part, et en plus, il me permettait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère xD Léna se laisse distraire xD **

**Ah, qui sais, c'est une excelente question, on en reparlera la semaine prochaine xD**

* * *

**Claraeros : Oh, un nouveau pseudo ! Bienvenue à toi sur mon humble fiction xD **

**La seule amie de Léna, c'était bien Kara, j'avais pas pensé au fait que ça pouvait être ambigüe xD **

**Merci Beaucoup ! A la base, je n'écrivais que des nouvelles, je suis contente que ce style d'écriture s'adapte à une fiction ^^**

* * *

**Enfin voilà, je ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais, c'était que Kara se réveille en étant aussi fatiguée qu'en allant dormir. Et elle détestait tout particulièrement quand ça arrivait. La dernière fois, ça avait été deux semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait été trop troublée pour se reposer correctement à cause de Léna. Un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré elle à la pensée de la magnifique brune, juste ce qu'il fallait pour chasser la mauvaise humeur engendrée par ce réveil des plus désagréables. La seule chose de pire, à son humble avis, de bon matin, que se réveiller fatiguée, c'était une pénurie de donuts chez Noonan's quand elle allait y chercher son petit déjeuner. Ne voulant pas penser à une telle horreur alors qu'il était certainement bien trop tôt pour les pensées négatives, Kara tenta de se retourner afin de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.

Cependant, au premier mouvement qu'elle fit, elle sursauta en étouffant un grognement de douleur. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, comme si elle était passée sous un camion. À plusieurs reprises, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui reste pas une parcelle de chair indemne de souffrance. Son tourment eut tôt fait de chasser le sommeil, la contraignant à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré son esprit embrumé et ses rétines qui s'adaptaient difficilement à la lumière, Kara grogna et fronça les sourcils. Son environnement, bien que familier, n'était pas celui de son loft. Elle était dans l'infirmerie du DEO. Enfin, ce qu'ils appelaient en toute modestie une infirmerie alors que l'étage entier était suffisamment équipé pour faire rougir un hôpital. Il y avait toujours suffisamment d'agents blessés pour que "l'infirmerie" ne soit jamais vide, bien qu'Alex lui reproche d'en être la résidente la plus régulière.

Réaliser dans quel endroit elle venait de reprendre connaissance rappela à son esprit les évènements qui l'y avaient conduit et elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant sous un début de panique.

— Léna... souffla-t-elle, tentant de se relever par réflexe, d'un mouvement brusque qui lui donna l'impression que son corps se disloquait.

Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un cri de douleur et laissa son corps endolori retomber sur le matelas. La jeune femme appuya sa paume de main sur son front et se força à prendre de grandes inspirations, tendant d'endiguer la souffrance qui traversait son corps par vagues.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses souvenirs se précisèrent. Léna allait bien, elle était avec Alex. Le seul soulagement qu'apportait ce constat fit refluer le tourment que subissait son organisme. Kara lança un regard noir à sa perfusion. Quelqu'un avait dû inverser la morphine et de l'acide, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle souffre autant !

Un frisson parcourut la peau de la jeune femme alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle allait encore se prendre un savon. Alex allait définitivement l'achever elle-même vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Aussi, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Kara se ratatina sur elle-même, se préparant psychologiquement à subir une engueulade aux proportions bibliques.

Quand elle vit Kate passer la porte, Kara ne sut pas si elle devait être soulagée ou juste choquée. Comment est-ce que son amie de Gotham avait fait pour rentrer dans le D.E.O. ? Il y avait au moins douze postes de sécurités à passer avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie. La jeune femme semblait pourtant parfaitement à son aise, tenant un plateau de nourriture entre les mains et remerciant l'employé qui lui avait galamment tenu la porte mais qui était resté hors du champ de vision de Kara. C'était bien son genre de sembler chez elle où qu'elle aille.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kate lorsque son regard se posa sur son amie qui la fixait d'un air dubitatif.

— Si ce n'est pas le sens du timing exceptionnel des Danvers ! Je n'ai pas bougé de la journée et pile quand je vais chercher à manger, tu ouvres les yeux !

L'intonation outragée de la milliardaire était largement démentie par son grand sourire amusé et la malice teintée d'inquiétude qui pétillait dans son regard. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur le rebord du lit comme si elle était dans sa propre chambre. Elle détailla son amie du regard, comme si elle tentait d'évaluer son état de santé d'un simple coup d'oeil.

— Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix plus posée.

Kara nota avec amusement que son amie ne lui demandait pas si elle allait bien, sachant parfaitement que ce serait une question rhétorique.

— Comme si je m'étais fait renversée par un troupeau de buffles enragés, grogna-t-elle en se frottant la tempe de la paume de la main, ravie qu'on lui donne une excuse pour se plaindre. Je suis à l'agonie...

Kate ne se départit pas de son sourire, fixant son amie se plaindre avec amusement alors que cette dernière décrivait avec force détails ô combien elle était au supplice. Elle parlait sans discontinuer, comme à son habitude, l'expression désespérée, comme si elle était réellement aux portes de la mort, comme elle le prétendait.

— Et en plus ça te fait rire ! s'offusqua la jeune femme scandalisée par la désinvolture de son amie.

— Bien sûr, tant que tu te plains, c'est que tu vas bien ! rit Kate.

En réalité, voir Kara rester inconsciente si longtemps avait été vraiment difficile pour la milliardaire. Sa lumineuse amie, habituellement si pétillante et pleine de vie avait été si immobile, silencieuse, comme si les hôpitaux n'étaient pas un endroit assez glauque à la base. Mais avec Kara aussi pâle, allongée parmi les draps blancs avec pour seuls sons les bips réguliers de la machine, Kate ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle en aurait presque maudit Alex de lui infliger ce tourment si elle n'avait pas tenu autant à la blonde. Ou si l'ainé des Danvers n'avait pas son propre calvaire à gérer. Cette seule pensée suffisait à illuminer sa journée, Alex n'ayant pas censuré son langage pour faire savoir à quel point elle détestait la promesse que Kara l'avait forcée à faire. Et puis, Kate avait une conversation très intéressante à poursuivre avec la blonde. Elle avait juste un tout petit détail à régler avant.

— Je vais prévenir ta soeur que tu es réveillée, qu'elle ait le temps de préparer ton meurtre et ton enterrement, ajouta la milliardaire avec un clin d'oeil.

Kara en resta sans voix alors que son amie se levait et sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Dire qu'elle croyait avoir un peu de répit !

— A.. attend, on peut discuter peut-être, tenta la convalescente en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, comme si elle se trouvait réellement dans une situation de vie ou de mort et que seule la diplomatie pouvait l'en tirer.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, mais la jeune femme couverte de tatouages l'ignora et tapa sur son téléphone avec une lenteur calculée, soulageant ses nerfs à vif grâce à l'amusement que procurait la détresse de Kara. Puis elle leva les yeux et lança un sourire presque sadique à son amie.

— Bien sûr, dès que j'aurais raccroché cet appel, je n'ai pas oublié notre discussion sur Léna Luthor...

Cette dernière remarque eut l'effet escompté, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux au souvenir de ladite discussion, Kara pouffa et commença à bégayer des mots sans aucune cohérence, tentant inutilement de se justifier. Elle-même avait conscience qu'elle s'enfonçait, d'autant plus que Kate avait cette expression satisfaite qui signifiait qu'elle avait touché pile le point qu'elle visait. Encore une fois, Kara avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat alors qu'elle aurait tout simplement pu ignorer son amie. La blonde se fustigea intérieurement et ferma la bouche pour ne rien dire qui puisse être encore plus compromettant pour elle.

Alors que son irrévérencieuse amie s'éloignait légèrement, Kara fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait prévenir Léna aussi. Connaissant la femme d'affaires, celle-ci devait se faire un sang d'encre tout en culpabilisant et en étouffant dangereusement ses émotions. Kara savait que la femme d'affaires devait suffoquer intérieurement sans rien montrer de son mal-être, comme toujours.

Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à se donner pour mission de rendre le sourire à la brune au regard de Jade, la plupart du temps, elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. De plus en plus souvent, la femme d'affaires souriait à ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, et alors, le monde pouvait tout aussi bien s'arrêter de tourner. Léna n'affichait que très peu ses émotions, mais lorsqu'elle laissait tomber son masque, elle était magnifique. La cadette des Luthors pouvait se faire passer pour une femme froide, mais son regard ne mentait pas, il était bien trop chaleureux pour que Kara ne voie pas à quel point Léna étouffait sa grande sensibilité.

Et à cet instant, Kara se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir la rassurer, elle ne savait même pas où était son téléphone. En général, on ne le lui rendait que lorsqu'elle quittait l'infirmerie pour rentrer chez elle. Et vu dans quel état elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas près d'arriver, peu importe qu'elle guérisse rapidement en règle générale. Son autre option était de demander à Kate, certes, cette dernière allait se faire encore plus d'idées mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme savait qu'entre préserver ce qui restait de sa fierté et Léna, il n'y avait pas matière à hésiter.

Kate était toujours en train de parler au téléphone, sa voix était calme et de toute évidence, elle tentait de rassurer Alex. Kara se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sa soeur allait définitivement lui dévisser la tête et enterrer son corps là où personne ne pourrait jamais le retrouver et ce serait clairement mérité. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde, elle avait fait preuve d'impulsivité, avait été irrationnelle. Et elle se retrouvait encore blessée.

La jeune femme soupira, baissant le regard sur ses mains qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé avoir crispées sur les draps. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se demander comme allait Léna après les évènements de... combien de temps était-elle restée dans les vapes ? Kate ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait pris l'habitude qu'Alex lui fasse presque un rapport précis de son temps d'inconscience avec un inventaire détaillé de ses blessures. Là, elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais elle était certaine qu'il s'était écoulé au moins un mois parce qu'elle était en train de mourir de faim !

Kara leva les yeux vers Kate, qui faisait les cent pas au téléphone, comme si l'angoisse d'Alex avait fini par déteindre sur elle. Résultat, la milliardaire ne s'occupait absolument pas d'elle, alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort ! Kara soupira à nouveau, entre la faim et ses pensées qui n'avaient de cesse de revenir sur la PDG de L-Corp, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Manger lui changeait les idées en général, aussi, la convalescente jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué vers le plateau de nourriture, pourquoi devait-il être si loin ? La nourriture l'appelait... Si proche, et pourtant si distant, la vie pouvait se montrer une si cruelle tentatrice.

Tendre la main était vraiment douloureux, son omoplate semblait être en miettes et une douleur cuisante y pulsait même quand elle était immobile. Kara sentait aussi un vif élancement dans son flanc droit à chaque mouvement, et alors qu'elle touchait le rebord du plateau que du bout des doigts, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Elle avait le vertige et se sentait en équilibre précaire alors même qu'elle n'avait que l'épaule et le bras hors du lit. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible.

— Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je peux demander ton transfert vers la morgue, fit remarquer Kate qui venait de clôturer son appel téléphonique.

Le bras toujours tendu vers le plateau, Kara détourna le regard de la nourriture pour le poser sur son amie qui la fixait d'un air réprobateur. Elle rougit et reprit une position moins douloureuse.

— Tu m'as laissée complètement livrée à moi-même, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée. Alex l'avait pourtant prévenue que surveiller sa petite soeur, c'était comme surveiller un enfant en bas âge, il ne fallait pas la quitter du regard un instant, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était un fait avéré étant donné la propension à l'exagération de l'ainé des Danvers. Le regard de la milliardaire s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'elle remettait son téléphone dans sa poche, puis elle reprit place sur le lit de son amie.

— Alex est avec ta Léna en ce moment...

Kara tiqua au possessif utilisé pour évoquer la brune.

— Ce n'est pas Ma Léna, interrompit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

— Elles pensent que tu as vu quelque chose d'important, reprit Kate, imperturbable, sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de la blessée.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, les évènements restaient flous, sa seule certitude était le fait que Léna allait bien, qu'elle avait réussi à la protéger. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, grimaçant en sentant à quel point ils étaient emmêlés.

— Je...

L'information était juste là, elle se souvenait d'une silhouette dans l'obscurité, mais le visage qui lui était associé était flou. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui elle avait vu, juste de la peur qui l'avait saisie en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait se fier à personne. La terreur de ne pas pouvoir protéger Léna, elle n'était qu'une seule personne, un simple agent, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Ce sentiment était encore bien présent dans son coeur, enserrant le pauvre organe. Elle ne parvenait à respirer que parce que Léna était avec Alex. Sa soeur était la meilleure du D.E.O, la seule personne en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle.

— Je ne me rappelle pas, souffla finalement la blonde en secouant la tête.

C'était tellement frustrant ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir su qui en voulait à la vie de Léna, mais impossible de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Dès qu'elle tentait de se focaliser sur ce souvenir afin de retrouver l'identité du criminel, elle ne parvenait qu'à se donner mal au crâne.

— Hey, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Kara secoua la tête. Bien sûr que si, c'était grave ! la personne qui avait tenté par deux fois déjà de s'en prendre à la PDG de L-Corp était en liberté, apte à s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à la brune. Cette seule pensée le mettait à deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

— Ça te reviendra quand tu ne t'y attendras pas, c'est comme ça que ça marche, fit remarquer Kate, espérant que son amie se détende.

Elle voyait parfaitement à son regard dur et sa mâchoire serrée que la blonde était frustrée et en colère de ne pas se souvenir de cette information capitale. Ce n'était absolument pas productif, il fallait distraire Kara, elle n'était pas en état pour de telles émotions.

— Kara, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu as autant foi en Léna Luthor ?

La blonde s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils. Kate n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette conversation sans fin.

— L'autre soir, pendant le Gala, reprit la tatouée en constatant qu'elle avait peut-être bien envenimé les émotions de la blonde. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais disputée avec Alex et tes autres amis, parce que personne n'essayait de comprendre, de dépasser les préjugés. Alors je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qui chez elle fait que tu lui fais confiance.

La convalescente lança un regard surpris à son amie, cherchant à voir dans son regard si elle était sérieuse. Kate l'était, ses yeux gris étaient sérieux, elle ne la taquinait pas et la blonde ne savait soudain plus quoi dire. Sa gorge ne resta pas nouée très longtemps, parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Elle-même ne comprenait pas l'émotion qui lui étreignait le coeur, l'envie qu'elle avait de voir Léna sourire. Elle connaissait à peine la femme d'affaires après tout. Et si Alex refusait de l'écouter, alors elle pouvait bien parler à Kate. Cette dernière était comme une deuxième soeur pour elle. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre avant de demander.

— Si je réponds à cette question, tu me prêteras ton téléphone pour que je lui envoie un message ?

Kate sourit et hocha la tête, observant son amie qui restait silencieuse, comme si elle organisait ses pensées. Les yeux bleus de Kara se perdirent dans le vide pendant un instant, puis un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, vous me donnez envie de continuer à écrire malgré la fatigue !**

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine, j'essaierais d'être à l'heure, cette fois !**


	15. Soeurs

**Coucou à tous !**

**Bon, nouveau record, une semaine de retard xD**

**J'ai encore plus galéré à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent, déjà, j'avais du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, l'inspiration n'était pas trop au rendez-vous, et surtout, je n'arrivais pas à écrire sans tomber dans l'exagération ce qui m'empêchait d'avoir des réactions un minimum authentiques de la part des personnages xD J'espère y être parvenue et que ça vous plaira ^^**

* * *

**Anchristmas : Ouais, pas même en animal de compagnie, je le mettrais xD **

**Merci, ça me rassure, parce que j'ai vraiment du mal avec les dialogues, d'où le fait que je passe autant par le discours indirect xD **

**Tant mieux si les chapitres calmes ne te dérange pas, parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose non plus xD **

* * *

**Rainetteyuri : Oui, c'est ça xD On avait juste oublié ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir le temps xD **

**Tu as bien résumé le chapitre xD Il n'y aura pas énormément plus d'information dans celui là non plus xD **

**J'aime énormément me plaindre (c'est genre un hobby), il fallait absolument que je la fasse se plaindre plus que nécessaire xD **

**Tu verra xD Tu vas être déçue, j'arrête mon chapitre juste avant la partie qui t'intéresse xD **

* * *

**Amaryllis05 : Merci pour ta review ! **

**J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^**

* * *

**Lialili : Merci ^^**

**Surtout que ce n'était même pas son plateau, à la base, Kate ramenait à manger pour elle-même xD Ah, elle est impatiente cette petite xD **

**Qui sais quand je la mettrais, j'aime bien faire attendre xD **

**J'adore faire Kate taquiner Kara, en plus ça égaye un peu mes chapitres xD**

* * *

**NATH672 : Oui, même blessée, Kara s'inquiète pour Léna xD **

**Alex elle rage toutes ses tripes, ça c'est clair xD **

**On est obligés d'adorer Kate xD J'adore le lien qu'elles ont dans la série, et Kara à vraiment besoin d'une amie en ce moment xD **

* * *

**Madoka ayu : Et encore, je continue à battre mes propres records de retard xD Je suis un cliché de l'antillaise jamais à l'heure xD **

**Tu l'attends vraiment la déclaration enflammée, pas vrai xD**

* * *

**Enolis : Merci ! Pour être encourageant, c'est encourageant xD **

**Il faut bien que je me mette un peu la pression quand même parce que sinon, je suis tellement zen que je suis carrément capable d'oublier d'écrire parce que j'ai un chapitre à publier derrière xD**

* * *

**Voilà, sinon, encore plus de review que le chapitre précédent, c'est génial xD**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Lena quitta le travail de bonne humeur, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Ses vigiles lui lancèrent un regard surpris, mais s'abstinrent de commentaires, alors que l'aînée des Danvers ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Elle la fixait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête... Ou qu'elle la soupçonnait d'avoir mis au point un plan machiavélique pour prendre le contrôle du monde pendant sa journée de travail. Dommage que ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, ce serait probablement plus facile que d'essayer de rendre le monde meilleur tout en luttant contre les préjugés dûs à son nom de famille. Mais elle donnerait raison à tous ceux qui attendaient juste le moment où elle se révélerait comme son frère, et elle était bien trop têtue pour faire une telle chose. Donc hélas non, pas de plan de domination du monde, pas même la découverte du remède contre le cancer.

Non, ce qui rendait Lena aussi joyeuse, c'était le message qu'elle avait reçu de Kara quelques heures plus tôt via un numéro inconnu. La blonde lui avait dit de ne pas lui répondre, car le téléphone n'était pas à elle, mais Lena n'aimait pas être mise de côté. Probablement un trait de caractère Luthor dont elle avait hérité, mais ne pas savoir où se trouvait son amie et devoir mendier pour avoir des nouvelles lui minait le moral. Aussi, si le propriétaire du portable avait été en contact avec Kara, il était tout naturel que la femme d'affaire tente sa chance. Elle avait donc répondu en s'adressant directement au propriétaire du numéro de téléphone. Et elle attendait impatiemment la réponse. Elle se sentait fébrile comme quand elle avait présenté sa première invention lorsqu'elle était encore lycéenne et qu'elle attendait la réponse du jury. Ce n'était pas une émotion qu'elle s'attendait à revivre un jour. Elle avait cru qu'elle se serait endurcie avec les années. Mais elle devait admettre que Kara avait ce don pour la sortir de sa zone de confort, de l'obliger à faire face à ses émotions. Aucune boîte ne pouvait contenir ses émotions lorsqu'il était question de la blonde.

* * *

Quand Alex arriva enfin au D.E.O, après ce qui avait semblé la journée la plus longue de sa vie, elle trépignait sur place.

Durant l'appel ayant annoncé le réveil de Kara, Lena Luthor ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde de son regard d'un vert perçant, la fixant avec intensité comme si elle tentait de lire ses pensées. Alex s'était sciemment éloignée afin que la femme d'affaire n'entende pas ce que Kate aurait à lui dire, même si elle se doutait que la scientifique avait tout de même réussi à comprendre que l'objet de l'appel était Kara. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté un cessez-le-feu pour enquêter sur celui qui en voulait à la vie de la cadette des Luthors qu'elle allait lui donner des nouvelles de Kara. Il ne fallait pas rêver, Alex ne faisait toujours pas confiance en la femme d'affaire et ne comptait pas changer son avis sur la question.

La femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais avait tenté de rester impassible, mais il y avait eu comme une étonnante fragilité dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'elle avait demandé comment allait la blessée. Suite au haussement d'épaules de l'aîné des sœurs Danvers, seule réponse qu'elle avait pu obtenir, la cadette des Luthor avait gardé le silence, mais son regard scrutateur n'avait jamais lâché Alex, comme si elle tentait de deviner ce qui lui avait été caché. Par pure mesquinerie, l'Agent du gouvernement n'avait rien dit, gardant une expression neutre et fermée toute la journée.

Quelques heures avant qu'elles quittent L-Corp, la jeune Luthor avait reçu un message qui l'avait rendue d'étrangement bonne humeur, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus Alex, qui se demandait ce que mijotait la femme d'affaire. Un Luthor rayonnant étant rarement bon signe. Et entre les yeux verts perpétuellement rivés sur elle et les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, une seule journée n'avait jamais paru aussi longue à l'aîné des Danvers.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas une seule journée, ça faisait déjà quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'elle attendait, qu'elle ruminait dans son coin, qu'elle suppliait l'univers de lui rendre sa sœur. Il n'était même plus question de la promesse faite à son père, sa détresse était bien plus profonde. Alex ne pouvait même pas imaginer un monde sans la blonde au tempérament si doux, cette jeune femme qui semblait illuminer le monde par sa seule présence, par ses sourires éclatants et communicatifs. Pendant ces quatre jours, l'ainé des sœurs Danvers avait beaucoup repensé à ses années adolescentes. Elle avait alors détesté Kara de toutes les fibres de son être. Elle n'avait pas accepté que ses parents lui imposent une orpheline au cœur brisé, la délaissant alors qu'elle avait été enfant unique si longtemps. Et elle avait maudit son père qui lui avait fait promettre de protéger cette intruse à leur famille juste avant de disparaître. Et pourtant, finalement, tout avait changé, Alex avait complètement renversé ses impressions sur la blonde, en une journée, elles étaient devenues sœurs. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas liées par le sang, mais sur bien des niveaux, Kara était sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

Alex grogna en avançant rapidement dans les couloirs du D.E.O. Elle avait beau savoir que Kara était téméraire et impulsive, agissant selon son intuition sans forcément se préoccuper de l'impact de ses actes sur les autres, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile de rester sereine. Sa petite sœur s'était mise inutilement en danger, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir et avait mis sa vie en danger sans hésiter.

Le pire, c'était qu'Alex se sentait mise à l'écart, obligée de faire du baby-sitting au lieu de veiller sur sa cadette blessée. Même si ce n'était pas le but de sa demande, cette stupide promesse de protéger Léna Luthor, Alex détestait cette situation. Et ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle ruminait par rapport à cette situation, à ses souvenirs et surtout, à cette stupide dispute qui semblait dater d'une éternité. Quatre jours bordel ! Quatre foutus jours à attendre, à envisager le pire. Elle était tellement soulagée que Kara soit réveillée qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Kara, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en voyant enfin sa petite sœur. Ces derniers jours avaient paru si longs. C'était comme si des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlé. Les deux dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient vues n'avaient pas été dans des circonstances très plaisantes, et Alex s'en voulait pour son comportement. Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir à ça aussi, et elle détestait le fait que Kara puisse lui en vouloir depuis tout ce temps, que ce qui aurait peut-être été leur dernière conversation avait été une dispute. Cette seule pensée lui était intolérable !

Alex ouvrit la porte un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu sous le coup des émotions, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Kate, qui était affalée sur un fauteuil auprès du lit de la blonde, tapant sur son téléphone avec un sourire amusé.

— Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre de se reposer un peu ? Grogna la milliardaire à voix basse en se redressant, reposant l'appareil sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma sans réussir à articuler un son. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, c'était la mission ingrate qu'elle se récoltait à chaque fois que Kara était blessée. Sa petite sœur pouvait être entre la vie et la mort qu'elle serait toujours une pile électrique têtue pour qui le mot repos n'était qu'une annexe du dictionnaire.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses courts cheveux auburn et posa le regard sur sa sœur. Cette dernière était roulée en boule, l'expression sereine, presque souriante. Alex ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'elle avait vu sa sœur aussi détendue pour la dernière fois. Derrière ses sourires et son expression faussement nonchalante, Kara était perpétuellement sur ses gardes, toujours dans la retenue. Comme si la jeune femme était effrayée par elle-même.

Le téléphone de Kate vibra, attirant l'attention d'Alex, qui haussa un sourcil étonné. Pour toute réponse, la milliardaire de Gotham lui lança un regard énigmatique avec un sourire amusé. La jeune femme aux multiples tatouages avait la conversation la plus intéressante et inattendue qui lui avait été donnée d'avoir depuis un long moment.

Son regard se posa sur Kara qui dormait paisiblement. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'école militaire, elle avait promis de ne plus interférer dans les disputes des sœurs Danvers, mais elle avait du mal à rester de marbre. C'était encore plus difficile de rester neutre après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait presque envie de coller quelques claques à Alex pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'elle avait vu en à peine quelques minutes en compagnie de la blonde.

— Alex, il faut vraiment que tu parles à Kara.

L'ainé des Danvers se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, le regard ne quittant pas la silhouette endormie de sa petite sœur.

— Je sais... J'ai vraiment merdé...

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Elle a vraiment besoin de parler à sa grande sœur.

Alex haussa les sourcils, surprise, son regard lâchant enfin Kara pour se poser sur son amie d'enfance. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que la blonde avait l'air préoccupée ces derniers jours, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que sa petite sœur allait si mal que ça. Elle avait décidément vraiment failli à ses devoirs de grande sœur.

Surtout que même si elle se méfiait toujours de la jeune Luthor, elle était obligée d'admettre que la brune n'était pas le monstre qu'elle avait dépeint lors de cette stupide dispute. Si Kara s'était autant plaint lors des premiers jours de protection de la femme d'affaires, comment Alex pouvait deviner que sa sœur considérait la scientifique comme une amie, qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Kara était douce, gentille, solaire, parfois presque naïve, mais elle n'accordait pas si facilement sa confiance.

— Je lui ai demandé de me parler de Lena Luthor... Je ne répéterais pas ce qu'elle a dis, c'est a elle de te le dire. Mais si tu avais vu son sourire, Alex, son regard. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vue aussi rayonnante.

L'ainé Danvers ramena son attention sur Kara. Elle aussi avait été surprise de la véhémence avec laquelle la blonde avait pris la défense de la femme d'affaire. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Kara n'avait pas défendu quoi que ce soit avec autant de passion. Sa petite sœur avait été tellement désabusée par le ponde entiers ces dernières années, et Alex avait fini par oublier que ce n'était pas normal. Kara avait tellement perdu qu'elle en était devenue cynique, et en quelques semaines a côtoyer la femme d'affaires, elle avait changé. Non, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était redevenue elle-même.

Et même si Alex ne comptait pas revenir sur son opinion de la femme d'affaire comme ça, elle n'avait même pas tenté de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Pas avant que Kara ne finisse dans un lit d'hôpital. Non, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle ne voulait pas changer d'opinion, car il était plus simple de s'attendre au pire, à ce que la femme d'affaire soit exactement comme le reste de sa famille. Elle avait bien vu que sous ses dehors de froideur et d'indifférence, la plus jeune des Luthors était bien plus sensible qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Et qu'elle semblait réellement tenir à la blonde. Pourtant, elle avait tout de suite échafaudé mille et une théorie sur le comportement de la brune durant la fin d'après-midi alors que pour autant qu'elle le savait, la femme d'affaire avait très bien pu recevoir une vidéo de chatons maladroits.

Ces quatre derniers jours, la brune avait semblé ailleurs, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard était régulièrement posé sur l'échiquier qui trônait sur la table basse juste devant le canapé, une partie en cours non terminée toujours sur le plateau que la femme d'affaire n'avait pas rangé pour une obscure raison et alors, son visage était éclairé par un sourire qu'Alex qualifierait de nostalgique, presque triste. Et d'autre fois, alors qu'elle faisait sa paperasse, la femme d'affaire levait la tête avec un sourire pensif, puis son regard s'assombrissait quand elle réalisait que ce n'était pas la bonne Danvers qui patientait dans son canapé.

Et Alex devait bien admettre que depuis qu'elle avait cessé de considérer la plus jeune des Luthor avec animosité, patienter dans le silence du bureau était presque apaisant. Alex pouvait consulter les rapports de l'équipe qu'elle gérait, préparer leurs plannings et faire la paperasse quelle devait remettre à Jonn pour la fin de semaine. La jeune Luthor ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne s'occupait même pas de sa garde du corps provisoire. Et pourtant elle semblait s'être attachée à Kara. Alex n'oubliait pas la façon dont la femme d'affaire, complètement bouleversée après l'attaque, avait refusé de quitter Kara, alors que la blonde se vidait de son sang. Puis la façon dont elle n'avait pas cessé de demander des nouvelles de la blessée.

Alex ramena le regard sur sa petite sœur et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

— J'ai vraiment merdé hein ?

* * *

Quand Kara se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, le soleil était déjà couché. Prenant compte de son expérience de la première fois, elle évita tout geste brusque et étira très lentement son corps afin de définir son état général. Il y avait trois foyers de douleur, le pire étant probablement celui qui lui donnait la sensation qu'on lui perforait l'omoplate à vif. Autant pour une sieste réparatrice, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal qu'avant de dormir, Kate lui avait vraiment fait de la publicité mensongère sur le pouvoir du repos !

Se redressant en position assise avec un demi-millier de précautions, Kara croisa le regard brun de sa sœur et n'eut même pas le temps d'être surprise qu'elle ait dormi suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Alex soit déjà là que cette dernière se jetait sur elle, l'enserrant avec force.

Kara grogna de douleur, mais referma ses bras sur sa sœur sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle sentait sa sœur trembler dans ses bras, amplifiant la culpabilité qui enserrait son cœur. Elle était responsable de la détresse de la femme la plus forte qu'elle connaissait.

Alex ne réalisait qu'à l'instant que sa sœur était vivante, qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. Le soulagement la submergeait comme un raz-de-marée, la libérant d'un poids qu'elle réalisait à peine porter. Elle avait envie de hurler, de laisser éclater les émotions qu'elle avait gardées pour elle trop longtemps, et en même temps, elle voulait juste serrer sa sœur contre elle et ne plus jamais la quitter des yeux.

Elle s'écarta néanmoins de la blonde, gardant ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle la regardait droit dans les yeux.

— Si tu refais ça, je te jure que je t'achève moi-même.

Kara hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle voyait bien que sa sœur essayait de rester dure et forte, mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

* * *

**Bon, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne donne pas de date de publication pour le chapitre suivant, dans lequel on retrouvera Léna, qui était pas trop là dans ce chapitre que je voulais surtout axer sur Alex xD**

**Voilà, merci à vous tous, pour vos votes, vos commentaires, votre enthousiasme, je m'accroche grâce à vous !**

**Et un très grand merci en particulier à mes 20 abonnés !**

**À la prochaine pour la suite, dans un temps indéterminé xD**


	16. Réconciliation

**Coucou !**

**Alors, oui, je suis vivante, je sais, c'est le choc, tout ça, mais après deux mois sans donner de nouvelles, voici le chapitre 16 xD**

**Enfin, la Team Discord savent que j'ai passé la semaine à procrastiner et à me plaindre que ça ne s'écris pas tout seul xD **

**Bon, en fait, je déménageais, mon petit frère est arrivé des Antilles en Métropole, j'ai dessiné pas mal aussi xD Enfin, plein de trucs qui font que j'avais plus des masses de temps pour écrire xD**

* * *

**Rainetteyuri : Coucou, J'espère qu'un tiens avec deux mois de retard ne t'ennuie pas trop xD **

**Oui, Alex est un peu dure de la feuille, mais tu verras, ça va bien ce passer, Kara et Alex vont enfin parler, je pense que j'avais suffisamment repoussé ce moment xD**

* * *

**Madoka : Hello, Je pense que je t'ai répondu par mp, même si ça date tellement que je ne m'en rappelle franchement pas du tout xD **

**Ah, Léna l'attend avec impatience son marin xD Et t'inquiète, il arrivera un jour ton bisou xD **

**Sinon, voilà le chapitre, comme promis, cadeau ;)**

* * *

**NATH672 : Salut, Salut xD Je me suis encore plus fait attendre pour ce chapitre, sorry xD**

**Tu ne saura pas de quoi Léna et Kate on discuté, mais tu sauras qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent en fin de chapitre xD **

**Tu verras un peu de Léna, mais pour le bisous, il faudra attendre, mais comme on dit, la patience est une vertu ;)**

* * *

**Anchristmas : Coucou, et non, ne t'inquiète pas Kate ne se fait pas passer pour Kara xD Ah, on se demande tous de quoi elles ont parlé, et tu auras ta réponse en fin de chapitre, ne t'en fait pas ^^**

**J'espère que tu gardera ton enthousiasme même si je me traine à écrire xD **

* * *

**lialili : Coucou, et merci ^^**

**Oui, Alex avait déjà fait un bon travail de remise en question, et elle va enfin pouvoir discuter avec Kara de tout ça ^^**

**Quand à Léna et Kate... tu sauras en fin de chapitre :P **

* * *

**r****ooxie : Hello, Hello et merci xD**

**Et bien étonnament, le chapitre 5 à eu beaucoup de succès alors que j'était pas convaincue du tout xD Mais en même temps, je suis jamais convaincue par ce que j'écris, donc bon xD **

**Ah, merci, je voulais faire une Kara un peu différente, mais en même temps assez fidèle à l'originale, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^**

**Ahah, Samantha n'arrivera pas tout de suite, encore quelques chapitres ;)**

**Quand au mystérieux personnage qui viens de se mettre à dos Léna et Alex... hum, le mot clé ici est mystérieux, je dirais xD **

* * *

**KmillE822 : Hey ^^**

**Ça me semblais important de mettre en avant ce qu'Alex ressentait par rapport à l'arrivée de sa soeur dans sa vie, c'est pas rien quand même xD Et puis, par rapport à ce chapitre, c'était important qu'elle se remette en question et repense à tout ce que Kara à apporté dans sa vie ^^**

**Lena va continuer de sourire à la fin du chapitre ^^**

**Alors, ça en fait des questions xD La discussion entre Kara et Alex arrive, tu en saura plus sur ce que mijotent Kate et Lena, quand au reste, qui sais, je ne l'ai pas encore écris xD **

* * *

**Xiane : Coucou xD **

**Hé bien, la vie n'est pas juste xD **

**Tout dépends, qu'est-ce que tu considère comme un moment Supercorp ? xD **

**Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^**

* * *

**Voilà-voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard ^^'**

* * *

Kate quitta discrètement la chambre d'hôpital pour laisser les sœurs parler, soupirant en songeant que ces deux-là devaient vraiment apprendre à communiquer. Ç'en était presque effarant de voir à quel point elles pouvaient être proche, à passer leur temps ensemble et parler de choses insignifiantes. Et pourtant, dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose important, Kara se refermait comme une huître, quant à Alex, elle faisait la sourde oreille et passait en mode "Sœur protectrice de l'extrême".

Lorsqu'elles étaient étudiantes, Kate en avait même fait un diplôme imprimé qu'elle avait offert à son amie pour un anniversaire. Pour quelque chose qui n'était censé être qu'une blague, ce titre n'était finalement guère exagéré. Amusée par ce souvenir, la milliardaire jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux sœurs qui s'étaient assises face à face et étaient, pour le moment, silencieuses.

Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Kara et Alex finiraient toujours par se réconcilier. C'était toujours comme ça, et ce, depuis longtemps. Elles se disputaient, ruminaient toutes deux dans leur coin, mais elles ne pouvaient jamais rester en colère. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas liées par le sang, mais elles étaient aussi inséparables que des Siamoises. Les soeurs Danvers n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'elle pour faire la paix entre elles, mais elles se plaisaient à la laisser croire qu'elle leur était indispensable. Et c'était certainement grâce à ces deux femmes têtues et caractérielles qu'elle pouvait surmonter le chagrin causé par la mort de sa propre sœur jumelle. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait essayé de vivre avec un trou béant dans le cœur que même le temps était incapable de combler. Et ce vide en elle que rien ne pouvait estomper, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, les sœurs Danvers s'y étaient logées, soulageant sa douleur. Ni Kara, ni Alex ne semblaient réaliser à quel point Kate leur était redevable, à quel point à chaque fois qu'elles l'incluaient dans leur petite famille, la jeune milliardaire se sentait guérir un peu plus.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres à cette pensée, mais Kate ferma la porte sur les sœurs, espérant qu'elles cessent de se fixer en chiens de faïence et se parlent comme des individus civilisés.

En attendant, la jeune propriétaire de Wayne industries par intérim avait quelques trucs à préparer pour le lendemain. Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées trop sombres qui la menaçaient, elle se mit à déambuler un peu au hasard dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment. Elle n'était pas vraiment dépaysée au final, l'organisation dans laquelle les deux Danvers travaillaient ressemblait à celle que dirigeait son père à Gotham, si on mettait de côté, l'aspect "Organisation gouvernementale supposément top secrète".

* * *

Longtemps après le départ de Kate, Kara fixa la porte fermée avec une certaine appréhension. Dire qu'elle avait compté sur le soutien de Kate pour avoir la force de dire à Alex ce qu'elle ressentait... Et cette traîtresse l'avait lâchement abandonnée, juste comme ça, la laissant à la merci d'Alex. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, la blonde ferma les yeux.

Ça faisait des jours qu'elles auraient dû parler, crever l'abcès, mais qu'elles n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. C'était difficile pour Kara de réaliser qu'il s'était passé cinq jours depuis cette stupide dispute qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Pour la blonde, tout avait eu lieu la veille, mais elle avait passé quatre jours dans le cirage, quatre jours pendant lesquels Alex avait dû ruminer et la maudire comme jamais. La jeune femme n'osait même pas lever le regard vers son ainée. Elle détestait l'idée même de savoir qu'Alex pouvait lui en vouloir, elle n'aimait déjà pas se disputer avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec sa sœur.

Enfin, elles se chamaillaient régulièrement, une façon d'exprimer leur fort caractère, mais elles ne s'étaient plus disputées réellement depuis des années maintenant.

Le silence s'étendit entre les deux sœurs, qui s'évitaient soigneusement du regard, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers jours. La plus jeune finit par baisser la tête dans un soupir.

— Je suis désolée, Alex. Je t'en ai fait baver ces derniers jours... dit-elle à voix basse.

L'ainé des sœurs ne répondit pas tout de suite, ramenant son regard noisette sur sa cadette. Elle avait été si furieuse ces derniers jours, si désespérée, et pourtant, elle était incapable de faire le moindre reproche à sa petite sœur en la voyant si piteuse. La blonde se tordait les mains nerveusement, le regard baissé, les épaules voûtées, et tout ce qu'Alex voulait faire, c'était la serrer fort dans ses bras et s'excuser d'avoir tellement mauvais caractère que sa propre petite sœur ne se sentait pas assez en confiance à ses côtés pour se confier à elle. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de parler.

— Tu te rappelles quand on était à l'École militaire ? On s'était promis de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre, de ne plus garder de secrets. On est une équipe, quoi qu'il arrive...

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts se releva presque d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas, sous le regard surpris de sa cadette.

— Et ces derniers temps, j'ai travaillé de mon côté, je ne t'ai pas écoutée, j'ai questionné tes choix et ton jugement, reprit-elle après avoir enfin réorganisé ses pensées.

Alex baissa le regard et ramena ses cheveux en arrière dans un nouveau soupir, s'arrêtant enfin de marcher pour le grand plaisir de Kara qui commençait à en avoir la tête qui tournait. À croire que sa sœur tentait de creuser une tranchée dans le sol.

— Si je n'avais pas été aussi bornée, peut-être que tu m'aurais appelé avant d'aller te jeter dans une fusillade en pyjama.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de répéter avec une expression presque ahurie.

— Une fusillade en pyjama...

Kara rougit et gloussa nerveusement. Elle-même avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu faire une chose aussi saugrenue. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi sur le moment, elle avait juste paniqué et agi de façon impulsive.

— Il n'y a aucune chance que tu oublies cette histoire de pyjama, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, souriant nerveusement à son ainé.

Alex croisa les bras et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

— En effet, je te le rappellerais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ce sera la phrase d'accroche "Du Grand Recueil de la Catastrophique Kara Danvers", rit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase à grands renforts de gestes.

— Je ne fais pas tant de catastrophes que ça, marmonna la blonde, sa phrase sonnant faux à ses propres oreilles.

— Je pense que ce recueil pourrait rivaliser avec les trois intégrales de Games of Thrones.

Kara gloussa, apaisée par la décontraction de sa sœur, qui riait toujours, debout face à elle. Elle s'attendait à ce que cette dernière soit furieuse après elle, qu'elle crie, s'énerve, qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais lui parler. Aussi, elle était légèrement décontenancée par le fait qu'elles soient toutes deux à plaisanter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Voyant le regard de sa cadette s'assombrir, Alex revint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, se penchant légèrement en arrière comme si elle réfléchissait.

— Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as présenté Kate... J'ai fait exactement la même chose, elle semblait sortir de nulle part et était soudainement ta meilleure amie... Et tu avais raison, même si elle est une fille de riches, elle a toujours été là pour nous sans jamais rien demander en retour. Elle est aussi un membre de cette famille dysfonctionnelle qui nous servent d'amis... En fait, j'oublie toujours que même si tu es bien trop gentille pour ce monde, tu es loin d'être naïve, et je suis désolée pour ça Kara.

Sur ces derniers mots, Alex tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Puis un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Kara alors qu'elle attrapait la main de sa sœur.

— Tu sais... j'ai encore espoir qu'un jour... tu apprendras de tes erreurs.

Alex gloussa et donna un petit coup d'épaule à sa petite sœur, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur, je la fais quatre ou cinq fois, pour être vraiment sure que c'était une mauvaise idée, précisa l'ainé en riant.

Kara rit doucement et s'appuya contre l'épaule de sa sœur, ressentant un immense soulagement l'envahir.

— J'accorderais une chance à Lena pour toi.

En le disant à voix haute, Alex réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais appelé la femme d'affaires par son prénom, ne la considérant que comme une autre Luthor prête à faire le mal. Elle avait pourtant vu plusieurs signes de l'humanité de la scientifique, mais c'était plus facile de s'attendre au pire de chacun, ainsi, elle n'était pas déçue.

* * *

Quand Kate retourna dans la chambre, Alex énumérait chaque blessure que Kara avait reçu avec force détail sur la façon dont elles avaient été traitées et comment se déroulerait la cicatrisation. La blonde semblait mortifiée, les yeux brillants et se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, elle lança un regard implorant à Kate qui sourit. C'était donc ainsi que l'ainé des Danvers avait décidé de faire payer à sa sœur son inquiétude. Il fallait avouer que c'était créatif. Kate aurait probablement pris Kara en pitié si elle n'avait pas aussi été rongée par l'inquiétude pendant ces quatre derniers jours.

— Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Supergirl, écoutes les recommandations du docteur.

Alex gloussa alors que sa cadette baissait la tête d'un air vaincu. Kate ne l'appelait comme ça que pour se moquer d'elle ou, à l'époque où elles étaient étudiantes, pour lui passer un savon.

— C'est pas des recommandations, c'est de la torture, gémit-elle à voix basse.

Kate s'installa sur le lit, juste à côté de la plus jeune des sœurs, retenant de toutes ses forces son envie de rire.

— Continue, Alex, je trouve ça super interessant.

Kara releva la tête un peu brusquement, paniquée par avance.

— Alex?

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Alex croisa le regard de Kate et éclata de rire, sous le regard offusqué de sa cadette. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de bouder, la blonde finit par être contaminée par le rire des deux autres jeunes femmes.

Une fois calmée, Alex s'installa à son tour sur le lit, ignorant le grognement de Kate lorsqu'elle la bouscula pour se faire une place.

— Bordel, les filles, c'est un lit d'hôpital, pas un canapé... grommela Kara, son ton grognon démenti par son grand sourire.

— C'est un lit d'hôpital king size, arrête de te plaindre, grommela Alex en saisissant la télécommande.

— Ça veux pas dire que tu as le droit de prendre toute la place... et partages la télécommande !

Sentant la chamaillerie infantile arriver, Kate arracha la télécommande des mains d'Alex en riant.

* * *

Lena se pencha en arrière autant que lui permettait le dossier de son fauteuil, tentant de soulager ses vertèbres éprouvées par les dernières heures qu'elle avait passées penchée sur des rapports sans fin. Le mouvement fit craquer sa nuque, lui arrachant une grimace alors qu'elle reprenait sa position initiale. Mais quelle idée elle avait eue, à envoyer Sam à Métropolis. En cumulant son travail habituel et celui de son bras droit, elle n'en voyait plus le bout tant sa charge de travail était inconsidérable. C'était tout particulièrement contrariant de réaliser à quel point son amie était efficace dans son travail lorsqu'elle était à l'autre bout du pays. Ah, quelle patronne indigne elle faisait.

Soupirant de dépit, Lena jeta un regard agacé à la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, les taches administratives s'accumulaient plus vite qu'elle ne les exécutait, peut importe l'énergie qu'elle pouvait bien y consacrait. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eue le temps de mettre un pied dans un laboratoire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle demande à Sam comment elle faisait pour traiter tous ces documents. En fait, non, elle ne pouvait pas poser cette question à son amie qui lui lancerait un sourire suffisant et la laisserait mariner pendant une éternité sans aucune garantie qu'une réponse vienne un jour.

Reposant son stylo pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de son fauteuil, Lena laissa son regard vagabonder dans son bureau vide, le perdant inexorablement sur son plateau d'échec ou la dernière partie qu'elle avait commencé avec Kara était telle qu'elle l'avait laissé lorsqu'elles avaient dus s'interrompre. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une éternité auparavant. La présence de la blonde lui manquait, mais surtout, elle se sentait terriblement coupable de l'état de la blonde. Elle avait enfin été éclairée sur l'état de la convalescente. Deux blessures par balle, beaucoup trop d'échymoses et la jeune femme n'avait repris connaissance la veille.

Si le soulagement de savoir que Kara était tirée d'affaire ne lui fournissait pas tout son oxygène, Lena aurait vraiment été écrasée par la culpabilité. Elle tenait vraiment à la blonde, elle en était la première étonnée, habituellement, elle était si distante avec les gens, personne ne pouvait se rapprocher d'elle. Mais Kara l'avait fait, sans même que la femme d'affaire s'en rende compte. D'encombrante et pénible garde du corps indésirable, la cadette des sœurs Danvers était devenue une amie précieuse, la blonde avait arraché l'armure Luthorienne que Lena avait mis si longtemps a peaufiner, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être complètement à la merci de cet ange qui devait véritablement être tombé du ciel. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir et ne le voulait pas non plus, son seul souhait était que Kara se rétablisse et veuille toujours lui parler malgré l'épée de Damoclès suspendu au-dessus de la tête de la femme d'affaires et son entourage.

La femme d'affaires laissa échapper un énième soupir de fin du monde, son regard se perdant a travers la fenêtre. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation pensive de la ville quand son téléphone vibra une fois sur son bureau. Surprise, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et saisit le petit appareil. À l'exception de Sam, personne ne la contactait jamais sur son numéro personnel, et pourtant, elle avait bel et bien un message.

" Coucou, j'imagine que tu travailles encore, c'est Kara au fait. Kate a réussi à me faire passer mon téléphone en douce, et je crois que c'est à toi aussi que je dois l'inondation de fleur qui a eu lieu dans ma chambre ? Alors, merci beaucoup pour ça.. Ah, et aussi, ne te surmène pas trop, pense à manger et à la prochaine."

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Lena sentit son cœur accélérer et ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle ne savait pas quelle était l'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur, mais elle avait envie de ne jamais redescendre du petit nuage sur lequel elle avait l'impression de flotter.

* * *

**Bon, bah voilà, c'est tout, c'est pas mon chapitre le plus long, ni le plus court non plus, il est juste dans la moyenne, et j'ai eu un ma fou à l'écrire, j'avais vraiment l'impression de rien écrire de bien et j'ai vraiment envisagé de balancer mon pc par la fenêtre xD**

**Mais bon, voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu, vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Madoka qui m'a ramené ce chapitre sur le tapis non-stop ces deux derniers mois pour me motiver à l'écrire xD**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et à la prochaine !**


End file.
